Señor tundra (Aikotoba)
by yukiino475
Summary: Yamato y Mimi nunca han sido los mejores amigos, ni los mas cercanos, pero un concurso los hara unirse mas, mucho mas de de lo que Mimi esperaba (Resubido hasta el capitulo 6)
1. La Canción

Señor Tundra

Capitulo 1: La Cancion

-¿Un mes? Es enserio Ishida ¿Un mes?-Hirokazu, estaba molesto con un panfleto en mano, reclamándole a Yamato

-Tenemos muchas canciones, podemos usar alguna-Dijo Yamato mientras se sentaba enfrente de sus compañeros de banda

-Si pero aquí dice que las bandas deben ser compuestas por más de cinco integrantes, además vienen algunas especificaciones para las canciones aprobadas-Ryo dijo quitándole el panfleto a su compañero

-Dice que son canciones románticas, mas no tiene que ser una balada

-¿Componemos baladas?-Hirokazu estaba demasiado desconcentrado de todo pensando en que podrían hacer

-Enserio no se preocupen, además tengo varias canciones que nos pueden servir

-Ah, ya entiendo como el señor Ishida está enamorado tiene muchísimas canciones-Hirokazu dijo molestando a Yamato

Yamato se sonrojó sacando una libreta un tanto gastada

-Cuando seamos famosos te compraremos una buena libreta para tus canciones de amor-Ryo dijo tomando la libreta y haciendo la boca en forma de un beso

-Basta, ve hasta el final, es la última canción que hice-Yamato estaba avergonzado con sus compañeros

Los tres compañeros de banda se unieron para escribir la canción

-Yamato…es un dúo…-Koji hablo por primera vez desde que los habían reunido

-¡¿QUE?! No, no es un dúo, es una canción de amor

-Eh así que el señor tundra está enamorado-Una voz femenina se hizo presente en la sala de música

-Mimí Chan-Hirokazu estaba emocionado de ver a Mimí Tachikawa, pero para su mala suerte ella no venía sola

-Tenemos que venir por ti, si no ni siquiera vas al cumpleaños de tu amigo-Taichi le dijo molestándolo

-Tai déjalo en paz, no vez que el Señor Tundra tiene corazón-Mimí adoraba molestar a Yamato

Desde que había llegado a Japón, Mimí Tachikawa no se había separado por ningún motivo de sus amigos, descubriendo que cada uno había cambiado de cierta manera, ella también había cambiado, estaba en primer año de preparatoria, pero se había dado cuenta de que el que más había cambiado era Yamato. Según las palabras de Mimí, Yamato se había convertido en un chico más frio de lo que era, por lo cual le puso el sobrenombre de Señor Tundra.

A Yamato por su parte le molestaba eso, no era tan frio como Mimí decía, pero no compartía mucho tiempo con ella como lo hacía con Sora, así que era un poco más distante con ella ocasionando que ella se burlara de el

-Basta dije que a las 5 de la tarde me reuniría contigo

-Pero nos dijiste que a las 5 nos verías a nosotros-Hirokazu dijo mostrándole el mensaje a Yamato

-Vez eres un amigo desconsiderado no queriendo ir al cumpleaños del superior-Mimí dijo haciendo un puchero

Yamato había olvidado por completo todo, había olvidado que tres días antes le había dicho a Tai que se verían ese viernes a las 5 y al día siguiente de eso también les había dicho a sus compañeros de grupo que se reunieran porque había encontrado una muy buena competencia, y a partir de ese día se dedicó a escribir canciones para presentárselas a sus compañeros

-Ve, nosotros intentaremos seguir esta letra-Koji dijo mientras continuaba viendo la libreta

-Ishida, deberías escribir mejor, no se entiende nada-Hirokazu dijo antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza por culpa de Yamato.

Los tres iban caminando con dirección a casa de Joe, mientras Mimí iba muy emocionada hablando con Taichi sobre una receta que había aprendido recientemente, prometiéndole al castaño una rebanada, mientras Yamato iba pensando en la melodía que debía tener la canción, no se había puesto a pensar mucho en la música solo se había puesto a escribir canciones como loco en un momento de inspiración

-¿Tú también quieres una?-Mimí lo saco de sus pensamiento, no sabía de qué rayos hablaba la castaña

-¿Disculpa?-Yamato le dijo un poco sorprendido por la pregunta

-Que si quieres una rebanada del nuevo postre que acabo de inventar

-Ah sí…claro-Yamato dijo un poco avergonzado ya que la chica lo había sacado de sus pensamientos

-Vienes muy calladito eh Yamato-Taichi le dijo intentando burlarse de el

-Es que vengo pensando, hay un concurso con una disquera en un mes, y queremos entrar pero nos hace falta componer una canción

-Ah ya veo, así que si te dedicaras a la música-Tai le respondió

-Eso creo, si ganamos este concurso antes de que empiece mi padre a molestar con lo de la universidad creo que me dedicare a eso

-Yo creo que si lo lograras, tu grupo es muy bueno-Mimí lo animo

Para cuando acordaron los tres estaban en la entrada de la casa del Superior Joe. Los demás ya se encontraban reunidos ahí, solamente faltaban ellos tres, Mimí corrió a darle un abrazo al superior el cual acepto sabía que la chica era así desde pequeña por lo cual lo tenía sin cuidado. Fue una tarde amena, contando chistes, hablando sobre sus vidas y sobre todo dándole obsequios al superior, ya no eran unos niños pero esos pocos momentos en los que podían reunirse debido a sus actividades los hacia volver al verano de 1999. Pasadas las 8 de la noche todos comenzaron a irse

-¿Te llevo a casa?-Yamato le pregunto discretamente a Sora mientras los demás se despedían, la pelirroja sonrió y con un movimiento de cabeza acepto.

Taichi acompañaba a Mimí a casa junto con Hikari, la chica hablaba hasta por los codos y su amigo le seguía el ritmo de la conversación

-Ah-Suspiro Mimí en algún momento de la conversación-Me gustaría saber de quién está enamorado el Señor Tundra

-Tk me dijo que posiblemente pueda ser alguien de nosotras-Hikari dijo a lo que su hermano celoso reacciono

-¡¿QUE?! No de ti no, te lo prohíbo

-¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo? No puede ser Mimí o Sora, o incluso Yolei-Hikari estaba indignada por lo que había dicho su hermano

La risa de Mimí se hizo presente haciendo que ambos hermanos dejaran de discutir

-Ya lo imagino Mat enamorado de Yuls-Las carcajadas de Mimí hizo que la molestia de Taichi se disipara por completo-Te los imaginas Tai, el Señor Tundra de traje en el altar mientras Yolei le comienza a gritar que la corbata está mal acomodada-comenzó a dolerle el estómago por las fuertes carcajadas sacando su teléfono-Esto lo que tiene que saber Yuls

-No espera Mimí, Tk me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie, porque al parecer le dedicara una canción así que tiene que ser sorpresa

-Mientras la sorpresa no me la lleve yo que te lleva serenata a las 4 de la mañana

-Taichi-Ambas le gritaron

Hikari no sabía qué hacer con su hermano celoso. Llegaron al departamento de Mimí despidiéndose de ellos en la entrada del edificio. Subió en el ascensor mientras revisaba su teléfono, de pronto un mensaje le llego

"Mira, habrá audiciones en la escuela para un concurso de talento, debes entrar"

Era de Miyako, en el mensaje venia adjunto un poster de lo que debía tener para presentarse en el concurso de talentos. Ella adoraba cantar y cada vez que podía entraba a uno de esos concursos, más por diversión que por carrera como Yamato, entonces a su mente volvió el rubio mayor, estaba muy intrigada por lo que había escuchado esa tarde, Yamato enamorado y luego de alguna de sus amigas. Sabia perfectamente que de ella no podría ser ya que no convivía tanto con él, apenas estaban empezando una amistad después de que ella estuvo varios años en el extranjero, no le caía mal, pero no tenían esa cercanía de años como con Sora o incluso con Hikari.

Por la mañana se decidió ir a la sala de música de la preparatoria para tomar prestado el piano, en su estadía en el extranjero Mimí se dedicó al menos un año a tomar clases de piano, era más una materia que un hobby en Estados Unidos, pero había aprendido lo suficiente como para poder practicar acorde a una canción. Comenzó practicando primero con la única canción que se sabía en piano, ya que esa fue la canción que presento de trabajo final, no recordaba bien la tonada, así que la reprodujo en su celular para acordarse un poco.

En la segunda sala de música knife of day, el grupo de Yamato se encontraba reunida a petición de Koji esta vez

-Tenemos algo-Dijo el chico sacando su guitarra-Pero para la letra que nos diste…pues suena más como una balada que algo que nosotros toquemos comúnmente

-Entonces no la toquemos-Yamato dijo releyendo su propia canción

-No me pase toda la noche tocando el piano para que tú me vengas a decir que siempre no quieres tocar esa canción-Hirokazu dijo mientras encendía su teclado

Los tres chicos comenzaron a tocar la canción, era una melodía suave, sin hacer mucha presencia a las guitarras, quedaba perfecto con la letra de la canción

-Solo hay un problema chico enamorado-Dijo Ryo al terminar de tocar la canción-Somos cuatro, no podemos entrar al concurso, por lo general los grupos que participan son dos guitarras, Koji y yo, teclado, Hiro, bajo ósea tú y una batería

-Pero…Kei no quiere volver a tocar con nosotros-Yamato dijo recordando al ex baterista del grupo

-También se tocar la batería pero no soy un monito de circo que con una mano toca el teclado y con la otra toca la batería, tenemos que decidir qué hacer que canción presentar

-O conseguimos una batería, o nos despedimos del concurso-Dijo Ryo haciendo pensar a todos

-Además, la canción sonaría bien con una voz femenina-Dijo Koji- y si en vez de baterista conseguimos una chica vocalista

-¿Una chica? Somos una bandboy-Dijo Hiro mientras intentaba pensar

-Alguna idea entonces Hiro-Koji le dijo

-Aremos audiciones para el baterista-Dijo Yamato poniéndose de pie para que sus compañeros le prestaran atención-Haremos panfletos, y los distribuimos el lunes en la escuela

-Shhh escuchen-Hiro dijo haciendo que todos guardaran silencio

Entonces la melodía de un piano dejo de que la una hermosa voz se hiciera presente

_each morning i get up i die a little__  
__can barely stand on my feet__  
__take a look in the mirror and cry_

Era un inglés perfecto, era una voz hermosa, los cuatro se levantaron para seguir la música.

_lord what you're doing to me__  
__i have spent all my years in believing you__  
__but i just can't get no relief, lord!_

La siguieron hasta el final del pasillo, era la sala uno de música donde se encontraba el piano grande

_somebody, somebody__  
__can anybody find me somebody to love?_


	2. Necesito tu ayuda

Capitulo dos Necesito tu ayuda

Abrieron la puerta, encontrándose a una chica sentada al piano, cantando Somebody to love, de Queen. La dejaron cantar, ella no se había percatado de la presencia de los chicos, Yamato se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de su amiga Mimí, al terminar la canción Mimí se dio cuenta de que era observada por un grupo de chicos

-¿Qué ocurre?-Dijo ella mientras se levantaba del piano

-Es que nos sorprendió que alguien más estuviera aquí-Ryo dijo

-Vámonos-Yamato les dijo mientras se daba la vuelta sin siquiera decirle algo a Mimí

Los demás lo siguieron hasta la segunda sala de música

-Es perfecta-Dijo Hiro emocionado-Canta hermoso es perfecta para que nos ayude en la canción

-No-Dijo Yamato

-Pero es tu amiga será más fácil-Ryo le dijo

-Lo sé pero no

-¿Por qué no quieres?-Koji le pregunto-Es buena con el piano, más que Hiro

-Oye no pase mi infancia en clases de piano que no quería para que me insultes-Hiro protesto

-En fin es buena con el piano, tiene hermosa voz, es tu amiga, no podemos pedir nada más. Si hacemos audiciones como tú quieres tardaríamos 2 semanas al menos y nos quedarían solo otras dos para perfeccionar todo, si un mes es muy poco tiempo imagínate dos semanas

-Es que no quiero que este aquí-Dijo Yamato con fastidio

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué se burla de ti diciéndote señor hielo?-Ryo le dijo, los tres estaban convencidos que Mimí era perfecta para ayudarlos, menos Yamato

-Es una princesa en el sentido de la palabra, querrá hacerlo todo a su manera, además estará molestándome con eso de señor tundra todo el tiempo

-Mat-Ryo volvió a decirle-ya no son unos niños, tal vez cambio, tal vez la niña mimada que conociste cambio cuando regreso del extranjero, cuanto tiempo tiene aquí, ¿dos meses? Y no la has visto en que ¿3 años?

-4 de hecho

-Vez, ahí está que tal si es más madura

-No lo creo, ayer en la fiesta vi a la misma chica de hacía 4 años y era una princesa, una mimada, y Taichi le cumple todos los caprichos

-Creo que por que le gusta a tu amigo, siempre los veo juntos-Ryo le volvió a decir

-No perdemos nada, perdemos más tiempo aquí haciendo esto, toma una decisión Yamato-Dijo Koji-Tengo que ir con mi madre y con mi hermano, ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Sí, seguro-Dijo Yamato

Después de eso, necesitaba ayuda urgentemente. Necesitaba saber que hacer o perder dos semanas en encontrar a un baterista o vocalista para la competencia, o decirle a Mimí. El la seguía viendo como la niña mimada que fue toda su vida, y por ello no quería que estuviera en la banda, tal vez Mimí pediría agua traída del Himalaya o tal vez por algún capricho no querría ir a un ensayo. No lo sabía, pero para cuando acordó estaba afuera de la casa de sora, necesitaba pedirle urgentemente un consejo

-Yamato-Se sorprendió al verlo en la puerta

-Necesito ayuda-Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza

Sora lo dejo pasar, Yamato le contaba lo que había ocurrido mientras la chica le servía te, También le comento sus dudas acerca de Mimí, no estaba completamente seguro de si Mimí, era la Mimí que conoció hacía ya varios año

-No, no lo es-Sora dijo haciendo que Yamato se sorprendiera-Mimí ha cambiado, ella es más tranquila, si animosa, y nunca para de hablar, pero ya no hace caprichos como antes o pide agua mineral del Himalaya

-Suena tonto pero eso es lo que pienso

-Lo sé, pero estuviste menos en contacto con ella que el resto, si Tai le cumple caprichos, pero no vez lo que son le pide dulces o que vayan a pasear, mas no es como la recuerdas-Sora estaba algo preocupada por como Yamato veía a su propia amiga-No tienes nada que perder como lo dijeron tus amigos, si en verdad estas desesperado, hazle una prueba si no te gusta como canta simplemente le dices que no y ya

-Pero… ¿cómo hago que deje de decirme señor tundra?-Yamato se encontraba un tanto desesperado

-¿Eso es lo que te molesta?-Yamato asintió-No seas tonto, ella le gusta jugar así, es su manera de acercarse contigo, Yamato…desde que la conoces, no le has dado una oportunidad

-Es que detesto a las niñas caprichosas, egoístas, mal educadas

-Después de todo lo que vivimos, ¿No la consideras tu amiga?

-Es mi amiga, pero era así, siempre fue así y…

-¿Y? Yuls es así...

-Es más respetuosa

-¿Respetuosa?-Sora no sabía qué decirle a él, Yamato era el que se estaba comportando así, como describía a su amiga-Yamato, madura, necesitas ayuda y ella puede ser la única persona que te la puede dar, cantaría con gusto pero no lo sé hacer, ni yo ni Hikari ni Miyako, solo Mimí.

Yamato entendió el punto, la necesitaba, si pero no sabía si podría con ella. Más tarde se encontraba enfrente a la casa de Mimí, ella se sorprendió muchísimo era la persona que menos pensaba que la iba a buscar

-Podemos ir a dar una vuelta, necesito pedirte un favor

Mimí aviso que saldría y tomo su suéter. Salieron a un parque cercano, él le invito una soda, no sabía de qué iba esto él nunca la buscaba, nunca la invitaba a caminar, es mas en la hora del almuerzo él se esforzaba lo bastante en no dirigirle la palabra

-Mimí, escucha hay un concurso de bandas en un mes, necesitamos un integrante más, ¿Quieres unirte?-Yamato fue directo y concreto, Mimí se sentó en una banca y Yamato la siguió

-Solo se me esa canción en el piano…así que…

-No, como vocalista, los demás te oyeron cantar y dijeron que serias buena para el puesto-Yamato era tan frio en sus palabras, iba directo a lo que tenía que decir

-¿Y tú? ¿Tú quieres que este en la banda? Los demás no me importan por que no los conozco, te conozco a ti, y para ser sincera sé que no te agrado, por eso te pregunto ¿Tú me quieres en la banda?-Mimí veía la botella de soda anaranjada que llevaba en sus manos, no quiso voltear a verlo, sabía cuál era la respuesta de antemano, y si la sabia ¿Por qué le había hecho esa pregunta tan tonta?

Yamato enmudeció, no era que le cayese mal, pero tampoco le caía bien del todo, era una amistad rara la que tenía que la castaña.

-No-Mimí no se sorprendió, pero no podía negar que le había dolido un poco-No quiero que estés en la banda, porque siento que harás algún capricho o algún berrinche y dejaras la banda a mitad del proceso, no quiero que nos afecte en ese lado, pero si me prometes que todo estará bien, eres bienvenida a la banda

-Yo…wow, no pensé que dirías eso, es que creí que no te caía bien por algo más, pero no agradarte por cómo era en el pasado…

-No lo mal entiendas, es que, tengo mucho de no verte, de no saber de ti, hace años caminábamos por el bosque y tu llorabas porque hacía calor, Mimí era verano obviamente hacía calor-Yamato se paró enfrente de ella intentándole explicar, pero la chica continuaba sentada en la banca tomando con ambas manos la soda naranja

-Mat, era una niña, tenía que ¿10 años? He aprendido cosas, he vivido en un mundo muy diferente al que tú conoces

No supo por qué pero la voz de Mimí comenzó a quebrarse, lo había arruinado, ahora la chica no querría ir, tenía que empezar a buscar un baterista, de repente se paró con brusquedad haciendo que el retrocediera, le entrego la soda medio abierta y le dio la espalda

-¿A qué hora ensayan mañana?-Dijo Mimí con una voz seca

-A mediodía, en la escuela-Dijo Yamato un poco sorprendido por todo, ¿acepto? ¿No acepto? La chica no era clara con el

Tan solo la vio alejarse de ahí. Mimí estaba molesta quería llorar por lo que le había dicho, pero era más coraje que tristeza. Yamato no supo si seguirla o no, no quería arruinar la única oportunidad que la chica le había dado. Tal vez Sora tenía razón, tal vez Ryo tenía razón, no lo sabía tendría que esperar hasta mañana para saber si podría o no confiar en ella.

Al día siguen los 4 integrantes de la banda habían llegado al salón de música cuando se dieron cuenta de que Mimí Tachikawa había llegado antes que ellos. Todos voltearon a ver a Yamato, y Mimí tan solo les dio una sonrisa, aun se encontraba muy molesta con Yamato, pero era un concurso de música que tenía que perder.

-Bienvenida, no nos hemos presentado formalmente, solo vemos que eres amiga de Ishida, soy Ryo y toco la primera guitarra-Ryo la saludo, a primera vista era un chico de cabello castaño, algo alborotado, y tés un poco quemada, le recordaba mucho a Tai

-Encantada Ryo-Dijo sonriéndole

-Yo soy…

-A ti ya te conozco, vives en el mismo edificio que yo-Mimí le dijo a Hirokazu, el chico también castaño vivía a tres o cuatro departamentos del suyo, tenía un gato blanco que escapaba mucho y terminaba en su balcón, los vecinos

-Si, a veces voy a molestar a tu mama si no ha visto a mi gato, se escapa mucho-Hiro estaba avergonzado, más que nada porque le parecía linda, que por lo del gato

-¿Y tú eres hermano de Koichi, cierto?-Mimí le dijo a Koji, el joven de cabello negro asintió-Él va por tu madre a las clases de cocina en las que estoy, una vez lo confundí contigo, lo lamento

-¿En verdad conoces a mi madre y a mi hermano?-Koji estaba algo sorprendido por ello

-Si tu madre asiste a las mismas clases que yo, y me dijo que su hijo asistía a esta escuela, y luego un día salí y vi a tu hermano y le dije "Koji tu mama aun no sale habla con la profesora" y el muy amable me dijo que no era Koji si no tu hermano gemelo-La chica rio junto con Hiro

-Suficiente, empecemos-Yamato dijo mientras sacaba su bajo del estuche

-Ya, ya señor tundra-Mimí le regalo una sonrisa falsa, aún estaba muy molesta con el

Los demás comenzaron a prepararse, Yamato le dijo que escuchara algunas canciones anteriores para que viera cual era el tipo de sonido que ellos tenían. Algunas canciones eran románticas y otras solo puro rock según ella lo percibía, intento memorizar algunas letras que le habían prestado para que las siguiera, pero al llegar a la letra que les interesaba Mimí tuvo un problema

-Eto…Yamato, ¿tú lo escribiste?-El rubio asintió-¿Yamato, quieres que la cante como "I wish"?

-Si como I wish está bien, veremos cómo sale.

Mimí estaba enfrente de ellos, mientras comenzaba la canción, cantando muy contenta era la primera vez que no cantaba con una pista ya grabada, y se le hacía un poco difícil al principio, pero después entendió. Yamato le dijo que sonó bien, pero Koji le sugirió que cantara con un poco de tristeza

-Son dos enamorados que se prometen cosas antes de alejarse por completo, estas triste porque tu enamorado partirá a la guerra-Koji le dijo

-No dice nada de guerra-Mimí volvió a releer la canción

-No, pero en las películas las chicas se ponen muy tristes cuando sus novios van a la guerra-Yamato le dijo para intentar explicarle lo que Koji había dicho

-Oh entiendo, Yamato

-¿Dime?

-¿Para quién es la canción?-Mimí le dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que el Rubio se sonrojara y haciendo que los demás comenzaran a preguntarle

Sería un mes muy muy largo.


	3. Viejos amigos

_Capítulo 3 Viejos Amigos_

Había pasado el fin de semana, y el lunes Mimí tenía público, todos sus amigos fueron a verlos tocar

-Por qué les dijiste-Yamato la regaño

-Tenemos que practicar con público-Mimí le dijo-¿O la chica de la letra está aquí?-A toda costa Mimí quería saber quién era a quien le dedicaba la canción

-Ya basta con eso, pero enserio porque, todos hemos practicado con público, hasta tú en los eventos en los que participas

-Mat son nuestros amigos, y como vamos a participar juntos quiero que nos vean primero, además…me la debes

-¿Te la debo?-Yamato se sorprendió muchísimo por lo que le había dicho la castaña

-Sí, me dolió mucho lo que dijiste de mí, tú no me conoces

-Está bien, pero que sea la última vez

-Promesa-Dijo ella con una sonrisa

Después de ensayar Mimí aún no tenía bien definido como cantar esa canción, y más porque por petición de Yamato no cantaron esa canción. Se dedicó lo que quedaba del domingo a ver películas románticas tristes para poder entender lo que Yamato le pedía, pero los demás sentían que no era suficiente. Por la tarde Miyako le dijo algo que tal vez podría ser la causa de todo, que no estaba enamorada, la castaña paro en seco, era verdad no le gustaba nadie, no sentía nada por nadie desde que había vuelto a Japón se había dedicado a estudiar simplemente y estar con sus verdaderos amigos. Pero era necesario enamorarse para cantar bien esa canción

_"__¿Yamato, lo hice bien?"_ Mimí le mando un mensaje ya un poco tarde, necesitaba saber cómo era que quería esa canción

_"__Si" _Dos letras, solo dos letras el señor tundra podría escribir

_"__Solo que, cuando escribí la canción me sentí realmente enamorado"_ Un segundo mensaje llego

_"__Dime de quien estás enamorado, no le diré a nadie"_ Mimí tenía mucha curiosidad de saber de quien se trababa.

_"__No, ya duerme" _Mimí se arremolino en la cama, quería saber

Yamato era tan misterioso para ella que necesitaba saber, y si le había dicho que estaba enamorado, realmente enamorado, tenía que saber que era lo que sentía por esa persona, tenía que responderle de la misma manera en la canción.

En casa Yamato estaba recostado en la cama viendo al techo, pensando en que si le decía a alguien lo que sentía antes de ese concierto lo arruinaría, eso era lo que él pensaba, tan solo a su hermano Takeru un día le había insinuado que le gustaba alguien, su hermano lo engaño preguntándole que si era alguien del grupo a lo que Yamato ingenuamente contesto con un sí. No podían enterarse no ahora, nadie absolutamente nadie tenía que enterarse.

A esos momentos Yamato sentía que había sido una mala idea haberle dicho a Mimí, ya que conocía a la chica de la canción y si le decía a la castaña quien era, esta le iba a decir, y con sinceridad sentía miedo al rechazo. Sabía que había algo entre ellos, no era tonto, pero como saber realmente que sentía Sora Takenouchi por él. Habían sido amigos toda su vida, y no fue hasta que entraron a la secundaria que milagrosamente Sora se había convertido en una chica, no era que no supiera que era una chica, si no que toda su vida la había visto más como un chico más del grupo, un grupo de tres Taichí, ella y el.

Ahora estaba otro problema en decirle, sabía que si le decía a Mimí ella le diría a Tai, eran muy buenos amigos, de hecho hasta el mismo creía que ambos salían, pero sus sospechas no habían sido confirmadas o negadas; a decir verdad jamás le pregunto al moreno su relación con Mimí. Si Taichi se enteraba habría posibilidades de que se burlara, o que le diría que no tendría oportunidad o que se molestara por el hecho de que rompería una amistad de toda la vida.

Yamato se sentía confundido, y con hambre, mucha hambre. Su padre le tocaba quedarse esa noche en la estación y tendría que cocinarse el solo, pero después del ensayo había caído directamente a los brazos de Morfeo, siendo el mensaje de Mimí y su estómago los causantes de que despertaran.

Por la mañana se sentía hecho un asco, había dormido poco y había comido casi nada. Las ojeras juraban que le llegaban al piso, pero un café lo arreglaría todo. Se dirigió al comedor para ordenar un café y alguna panecillo cuando la castaña y el moreno lo abordaron

-Que sean tres-Tai había dicho

-Yo no quiero café, quiero una malteada

-Bueno dos cafés y una malteada-Dijo Tai cumpliéndole otro capricho a Mimí

-¿Tu pagaras?-Yamato no se encontraba de buen humor

-Sabe que cancélelo-Dijo Tai a la cocinera

-No, solo un café, y un panecillo, lo demás cancélelo-Yamato se dio un masaje en el tabique, cada que no dormía se ponía de un humor tan irritable

-Yamato que ocurre, ¿Dormiste poco pensando en mí?-Tai le dijo riéndose un poco

-¿¡Que?!-Yamato se exalto, le dio una mirada amenazante a Mimí, ella de alguna forma que desconocía le había dicho a Tai que la canción había sido escrita para alguien del grupo

Mimí se sobresaltó, no sabía ahora por que se había molestado con ella, Tai presintió que algo no andaba bien así que intervino algo más serio

-¿Qué te pasa Mata? Es una broma solamente, te vez terrible

-No dormir mucho anoche, por estar prensando en la maldita canción que daremos en el concierto-Se había arrepentido un segundo después, sabía que Tai lo bombardearía con preguntas, además de que estaba enamorado de la canción, se la había dedicado a Sora

-¿Tan temprano y haciendo un escándalo?-Y hablando de la reina de Roma

-Sora, quiero malteada-Mimí dijo abordando ahora a Sora

La cocinera le entrego a Yamato su café y su panecillo, y se dirigió nuevamente a los salones, sus amigos iban tras el hablando de no sabía qué, pero le resultaba bastante incomodo la situación

-¿Verdad que si?-Ahora Mimí caminaba a su lado con una enorme sonrisa

-No tengo idea de que hablan-Yamato había dicho probando su café, eso era lo que necesitaba realmente y no a Mimí haciendo escandalo

-Ya me aprendí muchas letras de sus canciones, ¿verdad que si?-Mimí parecía muy feliz por el nuevo proyecto que se le había dado

-Sí, es muy buena-Yamato dijo sin siquiera prestarle nada de atención

-Cómo no va a serlo, esa es mi chica-Taichi llego al lado de ella y la rodeo con el brazo

Así que si estaban saliendo

-Se me hizo tarde, los veo en el almuerzo y tu deja de ser tan gruñon-Taichi dijo viendo su móvil y corriendo a toda prisa

Yamato siguió a Tai solo que sin tanta prisa, Mimí dijo después que también se marchaba dejando solos únicamente a Sora y a el

-¿Qué pasa? Te vez mal-Sora dijo poniéndose en frente de el

-Sí, no dormí mucho y la comida ni se diga-Yamato dijo ahora comiendo su panecillo

-Deberías alimentarte mejor, esto no es comida-Y por eso le encantaba, era muy cuidadosa con todo, a diferencia de Mimí que parecía un desastre andando

-Lo sé, pero no me dio tiempo de más

-Bueno, pero en la comida comes algo mejor-Sora le dio una sonrisa

-Oye…Sé que no es de me incumbencia y no me interesa, pero siento una duda, ¿Tai sale con Mimí?

Sora se sorprendió, y se incomodó a la vez, bajo la mirada a lo que Yamato dedujo como un si

-No lo sé, no me han comentado nada, porque han de salir juntos-Sora se estaba poniendo más extraña con ese comentario

-Lo digo por el hecho de que Tai y Mimí siempre andan juntos a todos lados, van juntos, Tai le cumple los caprichos, todo, los chicos de la banda lo dicen también

Sora se puso seria, no le respondió nada más, de hecho Yamato pudo jurar que Sora se puso celosa ¿Por qué demonios Sora estaba celosa? ¿Acaso, sentía algo por Tai? ¿Y su amistad? ¿Y su cercanía? Ahora Yamato era el que se sentía incómodo con ello, debía actuar rápido y saber que sentía Sora, que era lo que tanto le molestaba. Que más daba si Tai y Mimí salían, ¿Eran celos acaso lo que sentía por su amiga?

El rubio tan solo dijo que se tenía que ir sin decirle más a la pelirroja. Sabía que algo andaba mal y tenía que ser rápido con ello.

-A ver Mimí, tenemos que pensar como ponerte triste-Ryo le dijo al momento del ensayo

-Ya lo intente todo, vi películas románticas, escuche canciones tristes, releí la letra miles de veces, pero no puedo-Mimí estaba hablando solamente con los chicos de la banda, Yamato no había aparecido aun, no podían ensayar porque él era la primera voz en esa canción

-Lo decidí-Dijo Yamato entrando y espantando a medio mundo, en realidad parecía un fantasma a punto de volver a morir

-¿Y ahora que nos harás hacer señor fantasma?-Hiro dijo intentando no reírse del aspecto de su amigo

-Son dos canciones las que se pueden presentar, la primera es para la semifinal y la segunda es para la final, usaremos Butter-Fly para la primera canción

-Butter fly, ¿No es la canción que escribiste hace años?-Mimí se sabía la letra de la canción de memoria, ya que cuando aún vivía en América, Sora le había mandado una grabación del primer concierto de Yamato, y venia esa canción

-¿La conoces? La toque en el primer concierto de la escuela-Yamato se sorprendió, recordaba que todos sus amigos habían ido menos ella ya que no vivía en Japón y después de ello los conciertos en los que Mimí ya había vuelto a Japón no habían tocado Butter-Fly

-Sí, Sora me la mando para ver tu concierto, eso quiere decir que si lo vi-Mimí alzo el dedo índice y le guiño el ojo

Yamato desconocía el dato, hasta pensaba que nunca se había enterado de esos conciertos, pero otra cosa que no sabía de Mimí era que la chica siempre estuvo al pendiente de todos sus amigos, siempre enviaba mensajes de texto y correos electrónicos, a todos, inclusive a él, pero Yamato rara vez respondía, y era muy frio con ella. A decir verdad no recordaba que las conversaciones con el hubiesen sido más de tres o cuatro líneas; y todos los años por su cumpleaños le mandaba alguna fotografía, e incluso cuando se graduó de la secundaria le mando por paquetería varias cosas plumillas para guitarra, una libreta para sus canciones y unos guantes de motociclista ya que en otra conversación Tk le dijo que su padre le había dado la mitad del dinero para una motocicleta pequeña como regalo de graduación de la secundaria.

Mimí, siempre quiso volver a Japón y extrañaba muchísimo a sus amigos, pero estar en contacto con todos hizo que esos años pasaran rápido. No sabía mucho de Matt, pero tampoco era ajena a su vida. Yamato en ese momento se sintió mal, al percatarse por primera vez que, a pesar de todas las acciones de Mimí y de todas las veces que lo molesto, ella si lo consideraba una verdadera amistad, y el solamente la consideraba una vieja amiga.


	4. La cita en rosa

Capítulo 4 La Cita en Rosa

Mimí se había acoplado al grupo pero en cierta manera Yamato seguía siendo el mismo con ella pese a sus esfuerzos de hacer lo mejor, ella sabía que era este concierto muy importante para él, y por más que llegase antes que todos, cantara como nunca e incluso de vez en cuando ella llevaba obentos para que comieran durante el ensayo, no había manera de que el señor Tundra se volviera más cálido con ella. Hasta que un día Koji abrió la boca, la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hacia Yamato

-Mimí, perfeccionamos Butter-Fly, pero nos queda la segunda canción, así que se me ocurrió algo, actúa como la novia de Ishida

-¡¿Qué?! Estás loco, de ninguna manera-Ambos jóvenes protestaron mientas Mimí se zafaba del agarre de Koji

-No se me ocurre nada más, hemos intentado de todo, Mimí he visto más películas románticas que mi novia para entender cuál es el tono perfecto-Koji no sabía que más hacer

-¿Tienes novia?-Mimí le pregunto

-Oh sí, es una bonita modelo Italiana-Hirokazu había dicho mientras le sonreía pícaramente

-Cállate, no es modelo, y es japonesa, se llama Izumi

-Si un nombre muy Japonés- Mimí dijo haciendo que Koji se sonrojara

-No estoy de acuerdo en esa tontería-Yamato dijo sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces

-Puedes fingir que estas enamorada de mi-Hiro intento aprovechar dicha confusión para intentar algo con la castaña

-No gracias así estoy bien, ni siquiera quiero fingir sentir algo por Yamato-Mimí lo dijo con cierto orgullo

-Entonces me rindo, llevamos dos semanas haciendo esto, y si ganamos la semifinales no podremos cantar una segunda canción, no podremos volver a cantar la misma canción

El ensayo termino sin mucho ánimo por parte de todos, Koji tenía razón tenía que hacer Mimí un sobre esfuerzo para poder ayudar a Yamato, así que al salir de la escuela lo espero, él iba despreocupado con los audífonos puestos, y Mimí lo sorprendió quitándole uno

-¿¡Que demoni..?!-No continúo su frase al ver que se trataba de la castaña

-Te esperaba, necesitamos hablar-Yamato se sorprendió aún más, no esperaba eso de ella-Te invito un helado

La sonrisa de Mimí parecía sincera, y nada de rencor en sus ojos o en su voz Yamato pudo percibir

-Si solo que, hoy vine en moto-Yamato le dijo sacando las llaves de su bolsillo

-Pues iremos al centro de Tokio por el mejor helado de la ciudad-Mimí dijo jalándolo de la mano para que él lo siguiera, pero al dar cuatro pasos reacciono-¿Dónde está la moto?

Yamato la condujo a la vuelta de la escuela, si se enteraban de que Yamato llegaba en motocicleta era probable que lo expulsaran así que detrás de la escuela la dejaba a una calle, sabía que no se la robarían. Era una motocicleta pequeña, tipo scooter, no era muy grande así que Mimí no le temió. Pero cuando iban en camino ella tuvo un poco de miedo haciendo que apretara un poco más a Yamato por la cintura, hundiendo su rostro en su espalda, si no veía no temía; Yamato noto eso de Mimí, le tomo una de las manos para que no se asustara tanto, Mimí se sorprendió mucho de esto tanto que se sonrojo para su suerte él no la vio, y para su pena él no le soltó la mano en ningún momento. Llegaron al centro donde Yamato estaciono cerca de un parque, Mimí bajo primero para calmarse un poco

-Eres una miedosa, pensé que no tendrías miedo de la moto

-No le tengo miedo-Mimí protesto algo sonrojada

-Eso no es verdad, me duele aquí-Yamato dijo levantándose un poco la camisa para mostrarle las marcas de sus uñas, Mimí se sorprendió al ver el abdomen de Yamato, estaba algo marcado-Vez estas son tus uñas

-No son mías, debieron ser de alguien más-Mimí dijo algo molesta, sabía que era de ella pero no quería demostrarle eso al rubio-Anda vamos-Mimí lo jalo nuevamente

El en ese momento se percató de lo pequeña que era la mano de Mimí a comparación de la suya, la castaña a pesar de que llevaba uniforme pareciera como si se hubiese tardado 4 horas arreglando su cabello, y 10 horas escogiendo su atuendo. La veía de espaldas intentando no caerse por las prisas, pero la castaña paro en seco

-Aquí es-Sintió un golpecito ya que Yamato al ir rápido y a la fuerza no tuvo oportunidad de detenerse bien

Ambos estaban frente a una heladería pequeña, tenía mesas afuera, y varias mesitas adentro, Mimí entro gustosa Yamato entro de tras de ella, esa pequeña heladería no era tan popular, si no la hubiese conocido, pero al parecer a la castaña le gustaba mucho el helado de ahí

-Pide el que quieras-Mimí dijo, Yamato no estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas lo invitaran, más bien el invitaba a las chicas

-Mimí, pero…yo soy el chico, yo debo…

-Basta de eso, no estamos a mediados del siglo XX para ello, yo te invito, además esto es muy común en América- Mimí le dijo con una sonrisa, ella estaba dividida entre dos culturas así que le importaba poco lo que los demás pensaran

Yamato hasta cierto punto las costumbres Japonesas le gustaban, le gustaba ser el que invitara a la chica a salir, a que le invitara helados o sodas, pero eso de Mimí le parecía algo sumamente extraño

-Si te parece más cómodo, te invito esta y después tú me invitas a comer Takoyaki, me encantan unos que venden por aquí-Mimí tuvo que decir, la expresión de Yamato se había relajado un poco al escuchar eso

-De acuerdo, quiero uno de ciruela-Yamato le mostro al vendedor cual quería

-Vaya, no solo eres el señor tundra, tampoco te gustan las cosas ricas-Mimí intentando hacer enfadar al rubio

Yamato se sintió algo abrumado con ello, ambos se sentaron en una mesa dentro del pequeño local, y Yamato se dio cuenta de lo que decía su amiga era verdad, era el helado más rico que había comido en su vida. Mimí parecía disfrutar mucho de su cono de chocolate con galletas. Yamato le pregunto cuál era la razón de ese encuentro

-Veras-Dijo la chica comiendo un poco más de su helado-Yo no te caigo bien, pero tú me agradas muchísimo, eres de mis amigos, y quiero ayudarte, en verdad lo intento, intento que la canción que le escribiste a la chica que te gusta sea hermosa, tanto como si ella y tu estuviesen cantando, pero no puedo en verdad no puedo

-No entiendo la razón, si tu sales con Taichí, deberías cantar como si se la dedicaras a él, o ¿Acaso no estas enamorada de Tai? Si es así, no deberías de jugar con sus sentimientos

Yamato de hablar en un tono neutral comenzó a molestarse, había encontrado la razón de por qué Mimí no cantaba como enamorada, pero la castaña lo hizo dudar aún más, ya que ella comenzó a reír como si no hubiese mañana, después de varios minutos Mimí dejo de reír apretándose fuertemente el estomago

-¿En verdad crees eso? Que Tai y yo salimos-Mimí dijo entre risas a lo que el rubio asintió sorprendido y algo preocupado-Tai y yo no salimos

-Entonces ¿Por qué sales con él? ¿Por qué siempre estas con él? No te entiendo Mimí, es acaso ¿Una moda americana o algo así?

-No Matt, Tai es mi mejor amigo, a él le cuento todo, él me cuenta todo, solo somos amigos, podría decirse como hermanos- Mimí le dio una sonrisa sincera

-Pero si yo soy su mejor amigo, y Sora tú mejor amiga

-Matt, a veces, necesitamos más de un mejor amigo para entender las cosas, y además sé que Sora y tú también son mejores amigos

-Bueno eso tienes razón, pero ¿Qué quieres Mimí? No se me ocurre algo para poder ayudarte

-Tenía pensado ¿Y si nos conocemos más? Intentar ser más amigos intentar se mejores amigos

Mimí llego a su casa algo mareada y asustada, Yamato se ofreció a llevarla de vuelta a casa, pero en definitiva andar en motocicleta no era lo suyo. No obtuvo respuesta inmediata a la proposición que le había hecho a Yamato, tan solo recibió cuestiones de cómo se darían las cosas, Mimí le dijo que si querían sacar bien la canción tendrían que poner todo de su parte intentar romper esa barrera el cual Yamato había puesto desde hacía varios años.

_"__Como puedo hacerme más amigo de una chica a la cual conozco pero apenas me agrada"_

El mensaje llego justo a las 12 de la noche en la residencia Takaishi, Takeru el más joven de los hermanos Ishida-Takaishi estaba más dormido que despierto, pero fue algo que no le importo a Yamato

_"__De quien hablassd" _

Los ojos de Takeru estaban vidriosos y apenas podía escribir en su celular

_"__Eso no importa, ayúdame, se te da bien con las chicas"_

_"__Vaya el galanazo de Yamato Ishida nio puede conb una chica"_ Takeru sonrió en la oscuridad de su cuarto, se sentía más poderoso que su hermano en se momento

_"__Solo ayúdame"_ Al parecer su hermano necesitaba más ayuda de la que esperaba, el detalle fue que Takeru se quedó dormido en ese instante

_"__¿Hola?"_

_"__TK responde"_

_"__No es gracioso"_

_"__Te quedaste dormido"_

Yamato estaba desesperado, su hermano era el cual tenía que recurrir en ese momento ya que si le decía algo a Tai o a sus compañeros de la banda estos le reprocharían por el hecho de que no podía hacerse amigo de Mimí. Ella y todos tenían razón, por el bien de ese proyecto Yamato necesitaba acercarse más a Mimí, pero no sabía cómo si apenas la conocía. Así que recurrió a internet, y no supo en que momento termino en un foro donde decía explicaban detalladamente que si tenías un mechón de distinto color podría resultar ser cáncer, era hora de dormir.

_"__Pregúntale algunas cosas personales, si tiene mascotas, o que color le gusta. Intenta hacer pláticas casuales como el clima o un programa de televisión que viste anoche. También intenta invitarle algún dulce o algún refresco, a Mimí le encantan los dulces, y discúlpame me quede dormido anoche."_

El mensaje de Tk llego a medio día, de alguna manera su hermano había intuido de que era Mimí, pero eran consejos útiles que podían ayudarlo, entonces recordó su promesa del Takoyaki, invitarla a salir y tener una plática casual podría ayudarles mucho, así que después del ensayo Yamato se acercó a ella para fijar una fecha ya que según Mimí, tenía que avisar en su casa que llegaría más tarde, y lo decidieron para ese domingo. Sorpresa la suya cuando vio a Mimí en el parque enfrente de su casa con un bonito vestido rosado, los hombros descubiertos y un sombrero como el que usaba de niña, Yamato se dio cuenta de que Mimí ya no era una niña

-¿Nos vamos?-Dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Te puedes subir a la moto con esa cosa?-Yamato le dijo mientras le enseñaba las llaves de la moto

-Lo hare como las chicas inglesas montadas a caballo-Mimí dijo dando una vuelta para "Modelarle" el vestido, ella no era tonta y se había percatado perfectamente que como la vio con ese vestido, no era su intención provocarlo ni mucho menos, solo que su madre le había comprado ese vestido unos días antes de que supiera que saldría con Yamato y era la oportunidad perfecta para estrenarlo

-Te caerás-Yamato por lo que hizo se puso algo nervioso, pero le dio poca importancia ya que le dio inmediatamente un casco mientras el subía a la moto

Sintió como Mimí lo agarraba por la cintura diciéndole que estaba lista, no volteo en ningún momento, pero ocurrió lo mismo que la vez pasada, Mimí lo apretaba con muchísimo temor, el volvió a tomar su mano para que se sintiera más relajada y para que no volviera a encajarle las uñas en sus costillas. Al llegar Mimí no se encontraba tan mal como había ocurrido el primer día. Pero Yamato se sentía realmente incomodo ya que veía como demás tipo veían a su amiga, porque se le había ocurrido llevar ese vestido.

Yamato se posó al lado de ella sin separarse mucho, como haciendo presencia de que él era quien acompañaba a la chica y que no se le acercaran. Llegaron al lugar donde comprarían comida y de inmediato Mimí comenzó a bombardearlo con preguntas acerca de su música, era un tema que dominaba y al parecer Mimí le prestaba la atención suficiente como para que la plática se diera normalmente.

Era la primera vez que conversaban más de una hora seguida, Mimí estaba muy feliz por ello, era el primer acercamiento real como amigos y eso era lo que en verdad quería desde que había regresado a Japón, pero Yamato había construido una barrera enorme entre ellos que gracias a ese proyecto ella se disponía a romper.

-Yamato ¿Qué usaras para el concierto?- Un tema que no dominaba, la ropa

-Supongo que jeans y una camisa negra

-¿Y los demás?-Yamato no supo que responder en verdad no sabía que contestarle-He visto que muchos grupos de Rock, Bandboys como se hace llamar Hiro tienen algún sello, algo que los distingue, y que es más fácil hacer que el público los reconozca, ¿Ustedes nunca han tenido eso verdad?-Yamato negó rápidamente-Es hora de ir de compras

Mimí se levantó de la silla rápidamente sorprendiendo a Yamato, ella lo tomo por el brazo y lo condujo rápidamente a la calle. Esa tarde descubrió Yamato lo que los chicos sentían cuando sus novias los obligaban a salir de compras.

* * *

_**Lamento borrar los episodios de butterfly pero había olvidado subir este y este es puente para butterfly sin mas que decir espero que lo disfruten**_


	5. Butter fly 1parte

Capítulo 5 Butter-Fly

Nota: Las partes de la letra que se encuentren en negritas pertenece a Yamato mientras que la letra cursiva es de Mimí si son negritas y cursiva es a dúo, también pondré la traducción de la letra, así que disfruten este hermoso cap.

**Mugendai na yume no ato no [Después de un sueño sin fin]**

**Nanimo hai yo no naka ja [En este mundo de la nada]**

**So usa itashii omoi makesou ni naru kedo [Parece como si nuestros queridos sueños se perdieran]**

**Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no [Cubiertos de imágenes que tienden a quedarse]**

**Tayorinai tsubasa demo [Aun con estas alas poco confiables]**

**Kitto toberu sa [Podremos volar]**

**¡OH YEAH!**

Mimí estaba paralizada, enfrente de ella un escenario oscuro donde no podía distinguir los rostros de nadie, Yamato cantando a su lado. Había sido una mala idea, se repetía una y mil veces, nunca había tenido tanto público.

_Dos semanas antes _

Mimí había llevado a Yamato de compras, comprar algo que los hiciera distinguirse de las demás bandas. Al final compro 4 camisas de hombre iguales, en un azul oscuro, a Hirokazu le había comprado un sombrero, no pretendía que saliera con esa gorra fea que tanto detestaba. Encontró un bonito hoddy azul oscuro con un tipo de mascara en la parte de atrás, el cual le regalaría a Koji, para que se quitara ese pañuelo que parecía que nunca lavaba, a Ryo le compraron unos tirantes, él tenía una apariencia más normal según Mimí pen, más la camisa atada a la cintura Ryo se vería genial. Yamato y ella usarían las dos camisas que faltaban. En Azul se distinguirían de los demás concursantes. Yamato de cierta manera se alegró de tener a Mimí en el grupo ya que sin ella hubiesen salido con jeans y camisetas que los harían lucir como cualquier otra persona

-Te vi-Taichi le había dicho el lunes siguiente a esa salida, Tai lo rodeo con el brazo en el cuello

-¿De qué hablas?-Yamato dijo zafándose del agarre de su amigo

-Te vi con una chica ayer paseando por el centro

-Era Mimí idiota-Yamato le dijo algo molesto. Ambos entraron al salón de clases

-Ah entonces el señor tundra dejo acercarse a la pequeña Mimí-Tai rio mientras acomodaba sus cosas en el pupitre

-No, solo que tuvimos que comprar algunas cosas para el grupo, es en dos semanas el concurso

-Ah entiendo, oye ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Es entrada libre?-Yamato se acomodó en su asiento y asintió con la cabeza-Entonces iremos todos

-Es lo que Mimí siempre pidió desde el principio-Entonces recordó la plática de hacía unos días-Creí que ambos salían

Tai rio de la misma manera que lo hizo Mimí, en eso Sora entro al salón

-¿Qué ocurre?-Sora pregunto algo extrañada

-Mimí….Mimí y yo saliendo-Tai fue lo único que pudo decir por la risa incontrolable que tenia

Pero Sora, enmudeció y no dijo nada más, Yamato la noto algo extraña, se sentó sin decir nada y no les dirigió la palabra, el maestro llego y a duras penas Taichi logro contener su risa, pero Yamato noto la tensión que había por parte de la pelirroja. Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo Sora dijo que tenía algo que hacer y se fue sin decir nada más, para Tai no fue algo extraño pero para Yamato que le prestaba el doble de atención sí. Por el pasillo se encontraron a Mimí

-Lo tengo, tengo la idea de saber cómo cantar-Dijo tomando las manos de Yamato

-Te veo esta tarde, para practicarlo-Yamato dijo, mientras la castaña salía corriendo

-Ah así que ya te llevas mejor con la castaña-Tai lo golpeo con el codo como haciéndole burla de que quienes en verdad salían eran ellos

-¿Qué dices? Es solo por el concurso

Mimí por otro lado iba muy entretenida hablando con Koushiro sobre lo emocionada que estaba, el niño genio le sugirió que le dijeran a Hikari sobre que hiciera una grabación con una cámara que recientemente había comprado, Mimí se le hizo genial la idea y le dijo a Koushiro que al salir del ensayo la acompañara a casas de los Yagami, entonces se encontraron a Sora, viendo por la ventana con una cara de tristeza

-¿Qué ocurre?-Mimí le pregunto a su amiga, ella la conocía muy bien como para saber que le pasaba algo

-Bueno, Mimí te veo a la salida del ensayo y te acompaño a casa de Tai-Koushiro dijo a lo que la pelirroja se sorprendió demasiado, el chico se alejó dejando a las dos amigas solas

-¿Sora, estas bien?-La pelirroja vio a Mimí y no demostró ninguna reacción

-Vamos a casa de Tai por la tarde-Mimí dijo sonriente intentando animar a la chica, sabía que Tai la animaría, pero la pelirroja negó con la cabeza y se marchó de ahí.

Mimí descubrió que tan rara se había puesto la situación, y no sabía por qué Sora se había comportado así con ella. Esa tarde Koushiro y ella fueron a visitar a Kari diciéndole que si podría grabar el concierto, la pequeña Yagami dijo que no necesitaban pedírselo que ella ya había planeado hacerlo. Los días siguientes Sora se encontraba muy extraña con todos, nadie podía hacerla hablar, y cada vez que Mimí o Tai se acercaban a preguntarle ella huía, diciendo que se encontraba perfectamente. Yamato en un intento de coqueteo y acercamiento la invito a salir, pero también se negó, todos estaban preocupados por lo ocurrido con Sora, más sin embargo la castaña no ayudo mucho. El miércoles Sora vio algo extraño en Mimí, la chica ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con Tai, si no que se encontró con Yamato viendo algo en el teléfono del chico, la chica rio divertida.

Sora pensó en lo mala amiga que era Mimí, ya que intentaba salir con amos chicos, con Yamato y con Tai. Sentía grandes celos ya que desde que Mimí había regresado Tai se la pasaba siempre con ella, y ahora Sora tenía la culpa de que Mimí estuviese pegada todo el tiempo con Yamato.

**Mugendai na yume no ato no [Después de un sueño sin fin]**

**Yarusenai yo no naka ja [En este mundo miserable **

**Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na [Puede que no usar el sentido común no sea tan malo después de todo]**

Una semana antes

Yamato estaba confundido y triste porque la cercanía con Sora había desaparecido casi por completo, le había preguntado cientos de veces a Mimí que era lo que ocurría con Sora pero ni la castaña sabía que le había ocurrido con su amiga. Ahora después de aquella "Cita" por llamarla de alguna manera la barrera entre Mimí y Yamato había desaparecido casi por completo. Faltaba una semana para el concierto y los nervios la invadieron

-Por qué te pones nerviosa si has cantado en escenarios-Yamato le dijo mientras se preparaban para salir del ensayo

-Porque esto es muy importante para ti, no quiero fallar-Mimí dijo tomando su bolso e intentando irse, Yamato la tomo de la muñeca

-No fallaras, te lo aseguro-Yamato le dio una amplia sonrisa

Mimí se perdió en sus ojos, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron, Yamato se dio cuenta de cómo estaba tomando de la muñeca a la castaña, también sintió que sus mejillas ardían. Para cuando acordó la chica había huido de escena.

**Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta [Teñido de imágenes de parecen quedarse]**

**Gikochinai tsubasa demo [Y aun con estas torpres alas]**

**Kitto toberu sa [Podemos volar]**

**_ON MY LOVE_**

_Ese día_

La música comenzó a sonar, Mimí muy a tiempo logro cantar justo como se lo había propuesto, la chica llevaba un short de mezclilla playera negra y sobrepuesta la camisa que había comprado. Había practicado muchísimo esa canción durante semanas, tenían que pasar a la siguiente ronda, sí o sí. Las luces bailaban al ritmo de la chica, los aplausos y los vitoreos la aturdieron un poco, estaba nerviosa, y más nerviosa porque en ese momento Yamato se acercó más a ella y comenzó a cantar de nuevo.

**Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte [Me convertiré en una feliz mariposa cabalgare el brillante viento]**

**Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou [pronto iré a verte]**

_Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa [Lo mejor es olvidar las cosas innecesarias]_

_Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai [No hay tiempo que perder]_

**Nani ga wow wow ~ [¿Qué quieres decir? wow wow~] **

_Kono sora ni todoku no darou [Me pregunto si alcanzaremos los cielos]_

**Dakedo wow wow~ [Pero wow wow~]**

_Ashita no yotei mo wakaranai [Ni siquiera sé cuáles son mis planes para el mañana]_

Mimí recordaba día a día los ensayos, las primeras peleas, y recordaba la última semana de ensayos, la cual fue la más dura de todas. Desde que había hablado con Yamato aquel día en la heladería comenzaron a acercarse más, ella era aún más atenta con él, y se percató de que Yamato también comenzó a ser más atento, preguntándole si le había ido bien en el día, o cosas de ese tipo. Pero durante esa última semana algo le había provocado malestar estomacal, cada vez que Yamato se acercaba ella sentía mareos y ganas de vomitar, juraría que era por el aroma de esa colonia barata porque nadie más le causaba eso. Yamato había tomado por costumbre que cada vez que tenía que hablar con ella la tomaba de la muñeca para acercarse a ella, y cada vez que hacia eso sus malestares comenzaban

-Te estas enamorando-Yolei le dijo esa misma mañana del concierto, mientras esperaba a la castaña en su casa

-Que va, Yamato es mi amigo, solo eso. Me costó mucho en que me hablara como te habla a ti o a Hikari-Mimí dijo mientras tiraba la enésima blusa

-Acéptalo, solo te pasa con él, y solo él te toma de la muñeca de vez en cuando, y cuando vas en la moto con el sientes nervios

-Lo de la moto es porque me da miedo subirme, pero lo demás no, hablo con Hiro y con Ryo y no me siento así- Mimí al fin había encontrado una playera negra no tenía ropa oscura.

-Si porque a Hirokazu no te interesa, me lo dijiste desde el momento en que apareció en tu puerta, y Ryo que no salía con una pelirroja señorita de alta sociedad

-No lo sé no me meto en sus vida-Mimí dijo mientras se acomodaba los últimos detalles de su maquillaje-Además, a Yamato le gusta alguien

-Tuviste un mes entero para saber quién era, y no lo adivinaste

-No, no lo adivine, yo digo que son los nervios.-Mimí le modelo a Yolei y ambas salieron del departamento.

**_Mugendai na yume no ato no [Después de un sueño sin fin]_**

**_Nanimo hai yo no naka ja [En este mundo de la nada]_**

**_So usa itashii omoi makesou ni naru kedo [Parece como si nuestros queridos sueños se perdieran]_**

**_Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no [Cubiertos de imágenes que tienden a quedarse]_**

**_Tayorinai tsubasa demo [Aun con estas alas poco confiables]_**

**_Kitto toberu sa [Podremos volar]_**

**_ON MY LOVE_**

Mimí no podía distraerse, mientras ambos cantaban muy cerca empezaron a escuchar los gritos de apoyo de todas las personas. La música sonaba mejor que nunca, mientras cantaba ella bailaba un poco cerca de sus demás compañeros que le regalaban una sonrisa, ella los apreciaba mucho. No sintió ese maldito malestar que había sentido toda la semana, eran los nervios se decía ella, pero cuando canto cerca de Yamato todo cambio.


	6. Butter fly 2parte

Capítulo 6 Butter-fly [Segunda parte]

_Ukareta chou ni natte ichizu na kaze ni notte [Me convertiré en una alegré mariposa, para montar el ardiente viento]_

**_Doko mademo kimi ni ai ni yukou [A donde quieras que estés iré a verte]_**

_Aimai na kotoba tte igai ni benri datte [La ambigüedad de las palabras es sorprendentemente útil]_

**_Sakenderu hitto songu kikinagara [Lo gritare, mientras se escucha una exitosa cancion]_**

El corazón de Yamato latía a mil por hora, estaba entusiasmado más de lo normal, había participado cientos de veces en concursos, en presentaciones escolares, en todo tipo de eventos, inclusive una vez su padre le pidió de favor que ellos tocaran para un cantante que había tenido problemas con sus músicos en la televisión, era la primera vez que participaba en televisión. Pero esta vez estaba más entusiasmado que otras veces, y era porque si ganaban terminarían en la semifinal para poder participar por un contrato en una disquera, más a parte le cantaría una canción a Sora.

Pero algo en esa presentación hizo que se sintiera un poco nervioso y era que Mimí, se había puesto nerviosa, pero al acercarse a ella la chica parecía que todos sus nervios desaparecieran, y había notado algo más, durante toda la semana cada vez que ensayaban la chica estaba muy nerviosa, entendía el por qué ya que ella misma le había dicho que esa competencia era importante para él. Le agradecía eso, que se tomara ella el tiempo necesario para él, y entendió que eso hacían los amigos, y a partir de no sabía cuándo empezó a considerarla un poco más como su amiga que como alguien que alguna vez conoció.

_Nani ga wow wow~ [¿Qué quieres decir? wow wow]_

**Kono machi ni hibiku no darou [Me pregunto si hará eco atravesó de esta ciudad]**

_Dakedo wow wow ~ [Pero wow wow~]_

**Katai shitetemo shikata nai [No sirve de nada anticiparse]**

Dos semanas antes

Sora se había apartado casi por completo de Mimí y de Tai desde el lunes siguiente después de que fue con Mimí a comprar ropa, y era una muy buena oportunidad para él, pero cada vez que él se acercaba había como cierto rechazo hacia él, no sabía por qué. También se dio cuenta de que Mimí y Tai también se intentaban acercar a Sora pero era aún más cruel con ellos, nadie entendía a Sora, "Son las hormonas" Comento alguna vez Mimí en un ensayo

-¿Pero por qué? Si ni tú, ni yo le hemos hecho nada-Yamato le dijo mientras afinaba su guitarra sentado en la mesa de la sala de musica

-Tal vez, le bajo o algo-Mimí estaba sentada a su lado meciendo sus piernas mientras esperaban a los demás, al oír eso Yamato se sonrojo un poco

-Tu crees-Dijo algo tímido solamente viendo su guitarra

-Es posible, a mí me gusta comer mucho chocolate en esos días-Dijo Mimí haciendo que Yamato se sonrojara aún más.

Si, Mimí ya no era una niña y en esas semanas le había demostrado que era una señorita un poco más madura de lo que recordaba. De hecho el día que salió con ella se dio cuenta de ello por el hermoso vestido, a su parecer, que llevaba ese día.

También desde aquella salida Mimí se le había casi pegado como chicle, pero aquello extrañamente no le resultaba incomodo, de hecho se puso a pensar que había sido un completo y verdadero idiota al juzgarla de esa manera, y ahora parecía que se hubiesen hablado durante toda su vida.

Pero también se había alejado demasiado de Sora, más bien ella se había alejado de todo el grupo, o bueno, se había alejado de Tai y Mimí principalmente y no sabía por qué esa tarde la había invitado a salir, pero ella contesto de una manera muy poco usual

-No

-Pero Sora, estoy realmente preocupado por ti

-¿Preocupado por mí? Pareciera que estas preocupado por Mimí, y que ella te envió

Después de esa extraña conversación de menos de dos minutos la chica se marcho

-Deben ser las hormonas-Tk le dijo camino a casa

-De nuevo eso-Yamato le respondió

-Mimí te lo dijo verdad-Tk sonreía maliciosamente, pero debido a que ambos iban en la motocicleta Yamato no lo vio

**_Mugendai na yume no ato no [Después de un sueño sin fin]_**

**_Yarusenai yo no naka ja [En este mundo miserable _**

**_Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na [Puede que no usar el sentido común no sea tan malo después de todo]_**

Una semana antes

Yamato se había puesto sumamente deprimido tanto que apenas llegaba al salón de música se tumbaba sobre la mesa y se ponía solamente a leer la música, mas sin embargo Mimí siempre estuvo ahí para él, para apoyarlo y le prometió la chica que hablaría con Sora, pero él estaba demasiado desanimado.

-A ver holgazán levántate, tenemos que hacer magia-Ryo había llegado al salón de música para ensayar

-Es lunes y el sábado tenemos que presentarnos así que mueve tu obeso trasero y ponte a cantar-Dijo Koji empujándolo de la mesa

Yamato inevitablemente cayo, y lo primero que vio delante de él fueron las hermosas piernas de Mimí, a lo que él se avergonzó por tal escena, inmediatamente se levantó y fue a buscar su guitarra, al parecer Mimí no se dio cuenta de ello, el problema para ambos fue en el momento en el que Koji dijo que cantarían primero la segunda canción, Yamato comenzó a deprimirse aún más por el hecho de que esa canción iba dedicada a Sora, alguien que no le hablaba y se dio cuenta de que Mimí estaba nerviosa.

Y los nervios de Mimí empezaron el lunes. Varias veces la se dio cuenta de que la veía diferente a los demás días, había notado que un día se había arreglado las uñas, azules para que le combinaran el atuendo según ella, y el miércoles se dio cuenta de que lo veía fijamente y sentía como sus mejillas ardían, quiso decir algo pero para cuando acordó la chica había escapado. A ese punto podría decir que se estaba confundiendo, ya que Sora no le hablaba y le hablaba más a Mimí, con ella podía decir y hacer lo que con Sora se sentía algo incómodo, eran los nervios, se dijo a sí mismo.

**_Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta [Teñido de imágenes de parecen quedarse]_**

**_Gikochinai tsubasa demo [Y aun con estas torpres alas]_**

**_Kitto toberu sa [Podemos volar]_**

**_ON MY LOVE_**

Jueves

-Sora ¿Qué te hice?-Yamato escuchaba desde detrás de un árbol mientras Mimí y Sora hablaban, la pelirroja aparentemente no quería hablar, pero la castaña insistía

-Desde hace dos semanas me dejaste de hablar, no entiendo el por qué, ¿Acaso olvide una fecha?-La pelirroja no decía nada, y la voz de Mimí estaba a punto de romper en llanto

-No hiciste nada-Dijo al fin con una frialdad que ni Yamato conocía

-Entonces ¿Por qué cada vez que te invito a salir no quieres venir conmigo? Hemos tenido varias veces noche de chicas, y siempre la cancelas

-Porque he estado ocupada-Sora parecía más y más fría que ya ni Yamato la reconocía

-Por favor me gustaría que vinieras conmigo el sábado, todos vendrán, incluso Ken ira, y ya sabes que a Ken no le gustan los ambientes muy concurridos

La castaña no tuvo respuesta. Y cuando Yamato escucho Mimí se dirigía al árbol, la tomo por la muñeca como se le había hecho costumbre

-¿Que dijo?-Mimí le había dicho que hablaría con ella y que le esperara tras un árbol

-No dijo nada y se marchó-Yamato sintió que la chica estaba temblando y se tocó el estómago como lo había estado haciendo por días, eran los nervios decía ella constantemente-Ahora, quiero estar sola-La castaña se zafo de su agarre

-Espera, te llevo a casa-Yamato se ofreció gracias a la "ayuda" que le había dado Mimí

-No, solo quiero estar sola-Mimí dijo dejándolo a él ahora solo

Yamato se quedó paralizado, no había entendido que había ocurrido, siguió a Sora, ella ni se inmuto al ver que su amigo caminaba al lado de ella

-¿Qué ocurrió haya?-Yamato le dijo un poco preocupado

-¡¿Nos estabas espiando?!-Sora dijo bastante indignada

-Sí, y no lo lamento, ya que yo le dije a Mimí que te preguntara directamente que ocurría

-Y por qué no viniste tu-Sora le dijo muy molesta

-Porque parecía que la traes más en contra de Mimí que mía, así que le dije que hablara contigo, yo solo le daba apoyo

-¡¿Apoyo?! Ahora estas de su lado

-Sora que ocurre, ¿de su lado? De qué demonios estás hablando

-No te das cuenta del juego que está jugando-Sora estaba muy enfadada, y Yamato entendía menos lo que hacía-Iré por ti, solo por ti al concierto

Qué demonios había hecho Mimí a Sora para que esta se pusiera así

**_Mugendai na yume no ato no [Después de un sueño sin fin]_**

**_Nanimo hai yo no naka ja [En este mundo de la nada]_**

**_So usa itashii omoi makesou ni naru kedo [Parece como si nuestros queridos sueños se perdieran]_**

**_Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no [Cubiertos de imágenes que tienden a quedarse]_**

**_Tayorinai tsubasa demo [Aun con estas alas poco confiables]_**

**_Kitto toberu sa [Podremos volar]_**

**_¡OH YEAH!_**

Yamato podía ver perfectamente el escenario, todos sus amigos estaban ahí, incluso Sora, parecía de mejor humor que hacía unos días. El viernes después de esa discusión Mimí estaba muy decaída, así que el llego al ensayo con tres litros de helado de distintos sabores que todos comieron en un santiamén. Ella recupero un poco el ánimo y lo único que hizo fue dedicarse a cantar como si no hubiese mañana.

El día del concierto la vio entrar junto con Miyako, ella llevaba un short de mezclilla corto una playera negra y la camisa azul que había comprado semanas antes, algo en ella definitivamente había cambiado, no sabía qué, pero sintió tanto repudio hacia Hiro cuando este le hizo un alago, que para su gusto, había sido algo grosero. Pero no tuvo oportunidad de nada ya que dos señoritas habían aparecido en escena interrumpiendo la plática del grupo

-Qué envidia-Escucho a Mimí a su lado y no supo en que momento Miyako se había marchado de ahi

-¿Por qué?-Mimí hizo que viera a Koji con una bonita chica rubia

-Koji tiene a una chica tan bonita, y yo tengo a Hiro acosándome

-Tienes la culpa de llevar esa bonita blusa-Dijo Yamato haciéndole burla, él sabía que Hiro le decía eso por el short pero no quiso incomodarla más de lo que ya estaba

-No te rías, me vestí lo mejor que pude para ti-En eso Yamato se sonrojo-Es decir…Para que se viera con estética el grupo-Noto que la chica también se sonrojo

-¿Por qué no sales con Tai?-Yamato pregunto un poco incomodo

-Ya te lo dije porque somos buenos amigos, además, a él le gusta alguien-Inmediatamente que Mimí dijo eso cayo en cuenta de que no debió decirlo-Bueno, eso creo-Dijo acomodando nuevamente sus palabras

-¿Que le gusta alguien? ¿Y por qué no lo dijo?-Yamato dijo sintiéndose un poco ofendido de que su mejor amigo no le dijera eso

-¿Acaso tú le has dicho quién te gusta? Si no hubiera sido por que te escucho sobre la canción ni siquiera nos hubiéramos enterado-Mimí le recrimino

-5 minutos chicos-Un representante del Staff fue a decirles.

Yamato sintió un vacío al ver como Koji le daba un beso a la chica rubia, y Ryo intentaba a abrazar a la pelirroja la cual rechazo un poco, al parecer lo que había dicho semanas antes de que su novia tenía un carácter fuerte no era para menos, pero después de ello vio como la pelirroja le daba un beso en la mejilla y le susurraba algo. Yamato quiso en ese momento que Sora hiciera eso con él, tenerla cerca y que lo apoyara más sin embargo escucho la voz de la castaña

-Es hora Matt-Dijo la castaña sacándolo de sus pensamientos e inmediatamente lo tomo de la mano para sacarlo al escenario

**_Mugendai na yume no ato no [Después de un sueño sin fin]_**

**_Yarusenai yo no naka ja [En este mundo miserable _**

**_Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na [Puede que no usar el sentido común no sea tan malo después de todo]_**

**_Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta [Teñido de imágenes de parecen quedarse]_**

**_Gikochinai tsubasa demo [Y aun con estas torpes alas]_**

**_Kitto toberu sa [Podemos volar]_**

**_ON MY LOVE_**

La canción había quedado mejor que nunca, Mimí bailando mientras el cantaba, sus amigos esforzándose por dar lo mejor, y viendo como el público se emocionaba y les aplaudían, se sintió mejor que nunca. La canción termino Mimí se paró a su lado tomo su mano y la alzo en señal de que habían disfrutado de ese concierto, para después obligarlo a hacer una reverencia agradeciendo a los presente que hubiesen venido. Después de ello escucho gritos de emoción y de euforia por parte del público, les había encantado, vio a sus amigos a mitad del público gritando y con pancartas que Miyako, Hikari y su hermano habían llevado. También vio a Sora bastante emocionada en medio de Joe (que no sabía como pero había asistido) y de Tai, todos sus amigos habían ido, hasta Ken Ichijouji había ido y se le veía feliz.

El no pudo ser más feliz en ese momento pero noto algo que no supo cómo había pasado, el grupo comenzó a salir del escenario y él iba siendo arrastrado por Mimí que no lo soltó en ningún momento, al llegar a bambalinas la castaña se le abalanzo y el en un impulso la tomo por la cintura y le dio una vuelta en el aire.

-Lo hice, lo hice-Decía con emoción la castaña en sus brazos, después la bajo pero ella aun lo tomaba por los hombros y él no la había soltado-¿Lo hice bien? Matt dime que lo hice bien

-Lo hiciste de maravilla-Yamato le sonrió de una manera tan tierna que la chica se sonrojo

Yamato también sintió como sus mejillas ardían pero en ningún momento la soltó.


	7. El inicio de la guerra

**Capitulo 7: El inicio de la guerra **

Yamato no la soltó por ningún momento hasta que escucho dos aplausos dirigirse hacia el

-Bien hecho Ishida-La pelirroja que estaba con Ryo iba caminando hacia ellos felicitándolos

-Ah gracias-Yamato cayó en cuenta por primera vez que no había soltado a Mimi, e inmediatamente la soltó

-Ishida, te presento a mi prometida Makino Ruki-La chica le dio un codazo en el estómago a Ryo cuando apareció en escena-Digo mi novia

-Me encanto la canción, la variaste un poco de la última vez ¿no?-Una rubia apareció en escena ahora

-Si la cambie un poco Izumi, Mimi ella es Ayamoto Izumi, la novia de Koji-Yamato dijo

Mimi la vio de pies a cabeza y en realidad era muy linda y si parecía una modelo, rubia, delgada casi de la misma estatura que Koji, si era una modelo, Mimi la saludo con mucho entusiasmo

-Ishida, los buscan sus amigos-Koji dijo a Mimi y a Yamato, el por un momento se le habían olvidado sus amigos.

Mimi lo jalo de la mano para salir con sus amigos, todos aplaudieron al ver a la castaña Taichi la jalo hacia el para abrazarla, Joe y Takeru abrazaron a Yamato. Las apalabras y el bullicio iban y venían que el rubio no entendía muy bien. Hasta que sintió que alguien lo jalo, entre tanta gente no vio quien era hasta que llegaron hasta afuera del lugar

-Sora-Dijo muy sorprendido

-Lo hicieron muy bien-Dijo ella realmente feliz

-¿Ya no estas enojada con nosotros?-Yamato estaba preocupado, a lo que sora negó con la cabeza-¿Por qué estuviste así?

-Yamato no te puedo mentir, estuve algo celosa

-¿Celosa? ¿Por qué? Si tú fuiste la que me dijiste que le hablara a…

-No es por eso-Yamato se había equivocado, por el no sentía celos-Es que yo creí que salía con Tai y contigo al mismo tiempo-entonces si era por el

-No, a…a mí me gusta alguien mas-Yamato dijo algo nervioso

-Es que creía que Mimi solo jugaba con ambos, y eso realmente me ponía mal, porque no quiero que nadie les haga daño-Sora se sonrojo- Y bueno…Tai me explico todo, que él no salía con ella y tú tampoco, pero me comporte muy mal con todos, contigo con Tai e hice llorar a Mimi

-Ella llora por todo-Yamato dijo burlonamente, para un segundo después sentirse mal por tal comentario-Hubieras dicho todo esto y no hubiéramos estado todos enojados

-Lo sé, pero sentí muchos celos y envidia, Porque…me sentí excluida, sentí que le prestaban más atención, y no quería que los lastimaran-Volvió a insistir Sora en que no quería que los lastimaran

-Nunca fuiste excluida, nosotros tres intentamos que estuvieras con nosotros, pero si le dije a Mimi que no quería que escucharan los ensayos porque quería sorprender-Dijo Yamato mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro

-Ishida-Hiro grito-Luego hablas con tu novia, están a punto de decir a los ganadores-Yamato se molestó y se sonrojo

-No es mi novia-Le grito, a lo que Sora le causo mucha gracia- Vamos-Le dijo mientras caminaba unos cuantos pasos delante de ella.

Todos sus amigos estaban reunidos junto a más público, él se encontraba al lado de Sora y vio momentáneamente que Mimi se encontraba platicando muy animadamente con Hiro, y nuevamente su estómago se encontraba revuelto y su enojo nuevamente volvió que pasaba con él.

-Antes que nada me gustaría felicitar de ante mano a todas las bandas participantes y al enorme talento que tienen pero lamentablemente solamente 5 podrán pasar a la siguiente ronda-El presentador un joven alto de cabello oscuro hablaba ante el micrófono-También tengo otro anuncio que hacerles, como sabrán la siguiente ronda se efectuaría el día de mañana pero por motivos de la disquera lo recorreremos para el siguiente sábado

Hubo aplausos y vitoreos por parte de los participantes ya que todos se encontraban sumamente nerviosos

-Veo que a todos les agrada la idea ahora sin más que decir tenemos que continuar-Yamato vio como de un momento a otro Mimi se alejaba de Hiro e iba y se ponía justo al lado de el sin mencionarle nada- Los iré mencionando y de a poco irán subiendo al escenario… así que el quinto puesto es para JR Fantasy

El público grito de emoción y el rostro de Yamato se endureció

-Quedan 4 no te desanimes-Sora le dijo con una sonrisa, pero lo que no se espero fue que de un momento a otro sin verlo siquiera Mimi lo tomo muy fuerte de la mano, su mano sentía una gran fuerza que ejercía la chica

-El cuarto lugar es para B Royal-Al mencionar el cuarto puesto la fuerza que ejercía Mimi aumento-y ahora si viene lo difícil-Yamato se encontraba más que nervioso y Mimi no hacía más que ponerlo aún más nervioso

-El Tercer puesto es para ONE INFINITY-La mano de Mimi apretó con más fuerza y levanto ambas manos sin soltar la mano de Yamato, haciendo que más de uno de sus amigos se dieran cuenta de que algo ocurría entre ellos-Ahora, el segundo lugar, debo de mencionar que escoger estos dos primeros lugares fue demasiado difícil, pero al final tuvimos una decisión…Segundo lugar…-El corazón de Mimi latía demasiado fuerte y Yamato atreves de su mano la podía sentir

-Cálmense, lo van a lograr-Dijo Sora viendo que ambos jóvenes se encontraban demasiado nervioso, pero ninguno le escucho

-Segundo lugar Carry!-Yamato bajo la mano cuando escucho el nombre de la segunda banda, Mimi tomo ahora su brazo temblaba y podría jurar que estaba a punto de llorar-El primer lugar-Yamato inconscientemente rodeo con el otro brazo a Mimi, haciendo que todo su grupo de amigos volteara a verlo, algo pasaba realmente, Tk tan solo sonrió

-El primer lugar, es para K.O.D Knife of day-El grito de Mimi fue el primero en el auditorio, abrazo a Yamato muy fuerte, él también la abrazo y de un momento a otro todos los del grupo de Yamato se abalanzaron sobre de el

-Par de tortolos los esperan en el escenario-Taichi se abrió paso en el grupo de Yamato para hacer que Yamato y Mimi reaccionaran y fueran al escenario

Mimi tomo de la mano a Yamato y lo jalo, mientras que Hiro lo empujaba y Ryo jalaba te la mano a Mimi, haciendo que Koji se quedara hasta el final. En las gradas, Jun Motomiya y su grupo de amigas festejaban como siempre cada canción que Yamato tocara, pero una de las chicas en particular no estaba emocionada

-Jun-Dijo con voz firme casi gritándole para que pudiera escuchar entre todo el barullo de la gente, la pelirroja volteo mientras dejaba de abrazar a Momoe Inoue-Quien es la chica?-La mirada de la joven se perdía en la figura de Mimi

-Es amiga de mi hermano-Dijo Jun

-Si es la mejor amiga de mi hermana Miyako, se llama Mimi Tachikawa-Dijo Momoe

-¿Mejor amiga?-Dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros-¿Pero ella tiene poco de haber asistido a la escuela, no?

-Sí, pero según me conto Miyako es que ella vivía aquí antes-Dijo la castaña algo extrañada por su amiga

-Cierto, mi hermano dijo que ella era amiga de Taichi, Yamato y Sora, pero después de los incidentes de 1999 ella se fue a América, y tiene poco que volvió-Jun dijo esta vez

-Sí y en uno de sus viajes a Japón conoció a Miyako por la hermana menor de Yagami san, y de ahí son inseparables, mensajes de texto, llamadas, en fin cuando venía de vacaciones vivía en mi casa, es muy agradable de hecho-Dijo Momoe

La chica de cabellos negros aún conservaba la mirada en Mimi, Jun se percató de que a Keiko Kisawa no le agradaba del todo Tachikawa pero bueno según Jun a ella no le agradaba nada, ni nadie que se acercara a Yamato, e Inclusive en una ocasión se peleó con Momoe por que Yamato fue una vez a su casa a avisarle que su hermana se iba a quedar en casa de su hermano junto con sus amigos, pero la mirada que le indicaba era mucho más de enojo y rencor que otras veces.

El lunes por la mañana todo el mundo de Mimi volvió a la normalidad, sin mencionar que el domingo gracias al trabajo de su padre pudieron viajar a otra ciudad en familia y en una tienda de recuerdos compro dulces para todos sus amigos, pero lo que estaba a punto de vivir arruinaría por completo su paz mental. Al llegar al salón todos murmuraban, pero ella como siempre omitía los comentarios, pese a que le encantaban los chismes ignoraba la gran mayoría por que eran dirigidos hacia ella. Pero al llegar a su pupitre este no se encontraba

-La clase comenzara jóvenes, tomen su asiento-Dijo el profesor de matemáticas entrando al salón, todos obedecieron excepto Mimi-Tachikawa toma asiento-La reprimo el maestro

-Con gusto lo haría, pero no tengo pupitre-Dijo Mimi mostrándole su lugar vacío

-Mimi toma mi asiento-Dijo Koushiro levantándose antes de que la regañaran mas

-Descuida, tomare clases aquí-Dijo Mimi tragándose todo su orgullo y sentándose en la pared con las piernas cruzadas sacando su cuaderno

-Mandare avisar que falta un asiento-Dijo el maestro saliendo de la sala

-Profesor…no necesita reportar el pupitre perdido, esta destrozado debajo de la ventana-Una de las compañeras de clase de Mimi le comento al profesor

Todos se pararon incluso Mimi a ver el asiento destrozado en el patio, todos se habían dado cuenta por que asi había amanecido el pupitre debajo de la ventana el tercer piso

-Mis cuadernos-Dijo Mimi olvidando por completo de que ahí guardaba unos cuadernos de materias que casi no llevaba y entre ellos una bolsa con algo de maquillaje que a su parecer se encontraba destrozado y un iPod que Koushiro le había regalado por su cumpleaños

-Tachikawa ve a rescatar tus cosas, Izumi acompáñala yo iré a reportar este incidente

Mimi salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la planta baja y Koushiro detrás de ella

-No me di cuenta-Dijo Koushiro jadeando mientras intentaba seguirle el paso a Mimi-Pero si note que…-Dijo en otra pausa-El pupitre no estaba

-Ahí estaba el IPod, discúlpame Izzi, discúlpame en serio-Decía Mimi mientras corría por debajo de las escalera, entonces choco contra alguien

-Wow tranquila, ya llegue a clases por si me buscabas-Yamato le dijo en son de broma pero al verlo Mimi puso su rostro serio y continuo corriendo

-Luego…te alcanzo-Koushiro dijo jadeando mientras se ponía al lado de Yamato

-¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Se molestó conmigo?-Yamato no entendía que pasaba en realidad

-Larga historia, pero alguien lanzo el pupitre de Mimi por la ventana del tercer piso, y ahí tenía sus cosas, el profesor nos mandó a buscarlas-Koushiro decía un poco más calmado

-¿Espera que? ¿Cómo que alguien lanzo el pupitre de Mimi?-Yamato no entendía nada, pero se encargaría de preguntarle a Mimi por la tarde.

Por fortuna de Mimi, solo su maquillaje se había arruinado, y solamente los polvos compactos, ya que el IPod se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, pero ese día ocurrieron demasiadas cosas raras. Ese día tendrían educación física y después de la clase ocurrieron dos incidentes, el primero alguien le había robado su llave de la taquilla del baño y ahí tenía todas sus cosas, tuvo que decirle a la entrenadora para que con el repuesto lo abriera, pero al llegar al salón había algo que los impacto a todos en el pizarrón había un enorme letrero que decía "Tachikawa zorra", Mimi inmediatamente comenzó a borrarlo junto con Koushiro. Alguien estaba en contra de Mimi y ella no tenía idea del porqué.

-¿Estas bien? Oi lo que te ha estado pasando-Yamato le pregunto a la hora del ensayo, Hiro que pertenecía al grupo de Mimi también había visto todo y le contó a Yamato lo ocurrido pero el rubio quería escuchar a Mimi como se sentía

-He estado en peores situaciones-Dijo con una sonrisa que Yamato inmediatamente supo que era falsa y que ocurría algo enserio

-Bueno, solo diere que, no solo tienes a Tai para escucharte-Dijo mientras se dirigía a su bajo para decirles que el ensayo iba a comenzar

* * *

_**Aclarando varias cosas **_

_**1: Este es un capitulo completamente nuevo, ya no habrá capítulos que resumir salvo que me equivoque de orden y publique otro que no es**_

_**2: Las chica rubia es Izumi Orimoto, o como la conocemos en Latinoamérica Zoe Ayamoto de Digimon Frontier, o digimon cuatro **_

_**3; La chica pelirroja es Ruki Makino, o como la conocemos en Latinoamérica Rika Nonaka de digimon Tamers o Digimon 3**_

_**4: Momoe Inoue en realidad existe y es una de las hermanas de Miyako y según la ficha de June Motomiya de Wiki ella y Momoe son mejores amigas así que decidí integrarla, ella la pueden ver bien en el episodio de navidad en el concierto de Yamato que esta junto con Jun, ella es la hermana de Miyako de cabellos largos**_

_**5: Kekiko Kisawa es personaje original de mi historia así que la verán muy seguido por aquí**_

_**Siento que se me olvida algo pero son las 2:30 am asi que si me acuerdo lo publicare en el sig capitulo**_


	8. Mimi vs el club de fans

_**Capitulo 8: Mimi VS El club de Fans**_

No supo en que momento la meno de Mimi Tachikawa cruzaba su mejilla mientras le gritaba que era un idiota. Se dejó hacer ya que no sabía que ocurría con ella, pero al verla empapada llorando, oliendo a pescado y pintura azul lo llenaba de impotencia.

Esa semana había sido extremadamente difícil para Mimi desde el lunes. Sus cosas seguían desapareciendo, una vez alguien le había sacado de su taquilla los zapatos para regresar a casa y Yamato se la encontró tres calles después caminando descalza, rumbo a su casa, lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue llevarla a casa en su motocicleta. Otra ocasión alguien la había dejado encerrada en el baño de la escuela hasta que una compañera de otra clase la encontró y la saco de ahí. Todas esas travesuras no habían tenido firma de autor.

El Miércoles Sora la encontró llorando en la salida de la escuela, ese día Sora había salido más tarde de lo común y comenzó a llover cuando la encontró en el piso recogiendo todas sus cosas empapadas y cubiertas de lodo

-¿Mimi?-Dijo Sora cubriéndola con su paraguas-¿Estas bien?

-No son las cosas las que me duelen-Dijo Mimi entre sollozos, Sora no entendía muy bien que había ocurrido-Si no que no entiendo por qué alguien me hace esto-Dijo Mimi mientras intentaba limpiar sus apuntes

-Deja eso, por favor, compraremos más libretas, la mochila la podemos limpiar-Dijo Sora agachándose con ella y tomando la mochila de Mimi, la castaña lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla desconsoladamente

Sora le había pedido perdón por lo que había ocurrido semanas atrás, a Mimi ya no le importaba eso, solo quería tener a una de sus mejores amigas cerca esos momentos. Caminaron juntas hasta una librería donde compraron todo lo necesario para que Mimi continuara con sus estudios, y esa tarde Sora mando hablarles a todos sus amigos excepto a Mimi para hablar de la situación. Le dijeron a Miyako que se quedara con ella esa tarde para que no se sintiera sola. Se reunieron en casa de Koushiro

-Le partiré la cara a quien este molestándola, es injusto lo que hacen-Tai había dicho muy enfadado

-De que sirve, te expulsaran solamente y a esa persona probablemente le den un castigo, además si es una chica, ¿la golpearías?-Yamato le dijo a Taichi

-Es posible que sea una chica-Dijo Koushiro-Los ataques han sido en el baño de mujeres y en el vestidor de mujeres

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?, Solo tú y Hiro el amigo de Yamato son los únicos que están cerca de ella entre el día-Sora dijo muy preocupada

-Es verdad, ni Sora ni yo ni Yolei podemos estar cerca de ella, sora es un año más grande y Yolei y yo aún no entramos a esa escuela-Hikari se atrevió a decir

-Tiene que ser alguien que no es de nuestro salón, porque cuando dibujaron eso en el pizarrón fue cuando estábamos en educación física-Koushiro volvió a decir

-¿Y si son más de dos?-Dijo Joe analizando la situación y haciendo que sus amigos voltearan a verlo-Si imagínense, cuando ocurrió lo de la taquilla del vestidor, al mismo tiempo ocurrió lo de la pizarra, una de sus compañeras debió hacerlo para quitarle la llave, mientras que otra entraba al salón para dibujar eso en la pizarra

-¿Izzi alguna de tus compañeras odia a Mimi?-TK Dijo mientras veía una lista de nombres de sus compañeros que Koushiro había conseguido

-Bueno, a decir verdad, Mimi no ha tenido muy buena interacción con los compañeros, ya que no han aceptado su manera de ser por lo que aprendió en América, creen que ella vino a burlarse de la cultura japonesa, porque conmigo vive hablando que en América se hace de tal o cual manera-Koushiro dijo aun que al decirlo le sonó muy tonto

-Oigan, Mimi tiene que tres meses en la escuela no-Daisuke se atrevió a decir finalmente-¿Por qué hasta ahorita la vienen a molestar?, no sería más lógico que la hubieran empezado a acosar unos meses antes-Todos lo vieron-Bueno yo solo decía

-No, no tienes razón, es verdad-Dijo Tai-Si alguien la molestara por como es, esto hubiera sido desde antes-

-Además, los ataques son muy violentos, encerrar a alguien, destrozar un pupitre, robar sus zapatos, es algo demasiado cruel-Tk dijo

Todos habían quedado en la misma posición donde habían comenzado, nadie podía hacer o decir nada más, y no sabían cómo podrían proteger a Mimi, cuando de repente sonó el teléfono de Sora

-Soy yo-Dijo Miyako inmediatamente-Ponme en altavoz-Sora obedeció-Chicos, Mimi me conto algo pero no digan que yo les dije, dice que recibió una nota el día que la encerraron la pasaron por debajo del baño que decía "Odiamos que estés den KOD"

-Jun-Dijo inmediatamente Daisuke

-¿Estás seguro?-Dijo Taichi

-No creo que haya sido ella, porque se lleva muy bien con Mimi, pero alguna de las otras chicas amigas de ellas-Dijo Daisuke tomando sus cosas-De cualquier manera iré a buscar a mi hermana para averiguar algo

-Yo también voy a casa, a preguntarle a mi hermana, Mimi se quedó con su madre, está más tranquila-Dijo Miyako

-Bueno tenemos algo, gracias Yolei-Dijo Sora para después colgar el teléfono

-Bueno al menos sabemos que fueron tus admiradoras locas-Dijo Taichi a Yamato el cual este se encontraba con una cara de incomodidad

-Tranquilo Matt, Yolei y Davis investigaran con sus hermanas

-No son ni Jun ni Momoe, es alguien más, lo presiento, porque…ocurrió hace una semanas, cuando ellas dos supieron que estaba en el grupo fueron a felicitarla y a pedirle un autógrafo antes de escucharla-Yamato estaba pensando seriamente en quien podría ser.

Decidió irse y caminar y pensar un poco en lo que realmente estaba pasando, cuando se dio cuenta nuevamente comenzaba a llover, y cuando tuvo conciencia de donde estaba se encontraba fuera de la casa de Mimi

-Matt, que haces aquí-Dijo Mimi la cual venían de la calle con bolsas de supermercado-Estas empapado-Dijo Mimi acercándose más a el

-Abriré la puerta y traeré una toalla, pasa te resfriaras-Dijo la madre de la chica con una sonrisa idéntica a la de Mimi

-No, no hace falta, estaba por irme-Dijo Yamato

-Claro que no, estuviste en la lluvia esperando a Mimi, pasa pasa-Dijo la madre de la joven

-Has caso si no nunca dejara de insistir-Le susurro Mimi a Yamato, el cual no tuvo más remedio que obedecer

Ya dentro Mimi calentaba un poco de té, Yamato jamás había estado dentro del departamento de la castaña, ni siquiera cuando niños, alguna vez recogió a TK y a Hikari pero jamás entro

-Ten, es de mi esposo, pero te quedara-Dijo la madre de Mimi entregándole un pants, una playera y una toalla-El baño esta por haya-Dijo mientras le señalaba el baño

-No, no hace falta con la toalla está bien

-Ínsito, en lo que llega mi esposo para que te vaya a dejar a casa, esta tormenta es muy fuerte

-Gracias, pero me sentiría más cómodo si me permitiera hacerle una llamada a mi padre para que pase de camino del trabajo

La madre de Mimi asintió y le indico donde se encontraba el teléfono. Ya darían casi las 7 de la noche y el padre de Yamato dijo que pasaría por el hasta 40 minutos después, el horario de su padre no era muy fijo que digamos, pero la madre de Mimi insistía en que se pusiera ropa seca en lo que pasaban por él y ella metía la ropa a la secadora. Después de salir del baño la madre de la joven se encontraba preparando la cena, asi que tendría pocos minutos para hablar con ella, pero ella inicio la conversación

-¿Qué hacías afuera?-Dijo Mimi

-Vine a verte, estaba preocupado-Dijo Yamato algo apenado

-¿A las 7 de la noche?

-Está bien, venia de casa de Izzi, porque…-Yamato no sabía que decirle, pero ella con su mirada interrogante lo hizo desistir-Estábamos todos reunidos, estamos preocupados…

-Cállate-Le dijo ella en voz baja-Mi madre aún no sabe, así que por favor no hablemos del tema-Dijo Mimi insistente

Yamato entendió que no quería preocuparla, pero él tenía algo de miedo de que la lastimaran realmente alguna herida que necesitara sutura o algún golpe fuerte. Pero que ella no tenía miedo se sentía un poco más tranquilo. Siguió a Mimi hasta la sala, donde ella prendió el televisor

-¿Quieres ver deportes?-Dijo Mimi preguntándole a Yamato

-¿No soy un chico de deportes sabes?-Dijo Yamato algo incómodo por la situación, pero vio que Mimi instía en poner algo estridente-Pon el canal de música, hay un programa muy bueno

Mimi le obedeció y puso un poco de música rock de la que le gustaba a Yamato

-No le he dicho a mi madre no quiero preocuparla-Dijo Mimi casi en un susurro

-Deberías decirle, ella puede hablar con el director…

-¿Quién hablara con el director cariño?-La voz de su padre detrás de ellos hizo que reaccionaran e Inmediatamente Yamato se puso de pie

-Buenas noches señor, lamento la hora y lamento usar su ropa-Yamato estaba algo nervioso

-Papa que susto nos diste-Mimi dijo más relajada que Yamato

-Lo siento pero escuche que le iban a decir algo al director

-Si-dijo Mimi-Le diré al director que aún no puedo hacer deportes, apenas me operaron hace 6 meses, y la maestra de deportes me dice que ya es tiempo

-Oh cierto, no llevaste los papeles que te dieron en Estados Unidos-Dijo su padre, y vio a Yamato aún más nervioso-Así que tú eres el que agranda mis pijamas-El padre de Mimi dijo bromeando

-No lo recuerdas papá, él es Yamato Ishida, uno de los niños elegidos-Dijo Mimi

La madre de Mimi insistió en que se quedara a cenar pero no pudo ya que su padre se encontraba abajo esperándolo, su ropa estaba aún calientita por la secadora y tenía un perfume a vainilla que supuso que la señora Tachikawa lo había colocado, Mimi lo despidió en el pasillo

-¿Te operaron? ¿De qué?-Yamato se quedó con esa duda

-Apendicitis, hace casi 6 meses, antes de volver, pero la profesora lo sabe, y solo recojo balones por ahora, pero eso mis padres no lo saben-Dijo Mimi feliz

-Me alegra que no fuese grave, discúlpame por llegar así de repente, no pretendía molestar, solo que…en verdad estoy preocupado-Dijo Yamato algo apenado y sonrojado

-Gracias por venir. Me gusto pasar la tarde contigo-Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que Yamato se sonrojara

-¿Nueva conquista?- dijo su padre al verlo todo sonrojado al entrar al auto

-cállate, vine con Mimi-dijo Yamato bastante sonrojado

-oh la vaquerita-dijo su padre.

Yamato se sentía raro después de todo lo que pasó esa tarde con Mimi tanto que no pudo dormir bien esa noche, pero al llegar al día siguiente a la escuela todo eso cambió. Hiro y Mimi se encontraban conversando sin que se percataran de la presencia de Yamato, un impulso hizo que fuera demasiado rápido con ella

-Yamato-dijo ella sin siquiera sorprenderse - Hiro me estaba diciendo que hoy el ensayo es más temprano

Yamato se quedó mudo, que pasaba con él, porque había ido molesto por eso

-Ishida, también hablábamos de que-dijo Hiro para después comenzar a susurrar-tal vez quien la moleste es alguien que no sea del salón

-Si eso estuvimos hablando el día de ayer-dijo Yamato - Mimi, por favor no te vayas a alejar de Hiro, ni de Izzi, Tai y yo también estaremos al pendiente si sucede algo-fijo Yamato algo preocupado

-No te preocupes, estaré bien si no se gritar- Mimi dijo feliz Yamato se sonrojo algo que no pasó desapercibido Hiro

-Bueno creo que yo hago mal tercio aquí, Mimi hablaré con Izumi de que averiguo, Ishida nos vemos en la tarde

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron a las palabras de Hiro pero no hicieron nada más que estarán. El día continuó, y ese día pareciera que no volverían a molestar a Mimi.

-Ishida kun-una rubia dijo mientras Yamato buscaba como loco su teléfono-se te cayó en clase, pero para que no lo viera el profesor lo tome, disculpa por no decirte antes-dijo es chica compañera de salón de Yamato

-Gracias Murasaki salvaste mi vida-dijo Yamato tomando el teléfono, y yendo a ensayar, pero en su taquilla de los zapatos donde también guardaba sus plumillas encontró una nota

"Yamato, necesito hablar contigo antes del ensayo te espero detrás del laboratorio de química a las 3, es importante, Mimi" Yamato Saco su teléfono ya eran las tres, no lo pensó dos veces y tomo sus cosas y fue en busca de Mimi.

Pero por más que leía la nota, algo se le hacía muy curioso, nunca lo Citaba de esa manera, siempre lo hacía por mensaje de texto, reviso su teléfono pero no tenía mensajes nuevos, algo pasaba, y no entendía bien que era, y cuando llego al lugar ahí se encontraba Mimi, nerviosa, esperando, tal vez era la paranoia de esa semana no lo sabía pero al estar a escasos dos metros de ella no lo pudo evitar.

Del segundo piso vio como en cámara lenta caía un balde de agua, literalmente azul, no transparente, azul, y volaban junto a él cabezas y tripas de pescado. Grito su nombre corrió lo más que pudo sintió que sus piernas fallaron, Mimi volteo hacia arriba y no pudo evitarlo tampoco y ese balde mal oliente le cayó encima después miles de papelitos flotaban en el aire "combinas con kod" decías todos los papelitos

-para esto me citaste- dijo Mimi molesta arrojando le él balde vacío a Yamato

-Yo no te cite, tú me citaste - dijo Yamato

Pero para cuando reaccionó Mimi lo Había abofeteado la veía llorando cubierta de tinta azul, tripas de pescado y ese olor insoportable que en un segundo atrajo un enjambre de moscas

* * *

_**Hagan sus apuestas, ¿Qué pasara con Mimi? todo el club de fans estará de tras de ello? por que no escribo mas rápido? todo esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo...**_

_**Gracias por leerme y por todos sus comentarios serán dos capítulos muy intensos**_


	9. Adios KOD

Adiós kod

Mimi salió corriendo de ahí, llorando tras ella Yamato y un montón de moscas

-Tachikawa espera-Koji la intercepto en la salida. Había salido de la escuela poco antes y regresó, pero para su sorpresa encontró a Mimi corriendo mojada y a Yamato detrás de ella. Tan solo lo empujó, y salió nuevamente huyendo tampoco pudo detener a Yamato, sacó su teléfono e hizo un par de llamadas

-No juegues Minamoto- Tai dijo a través del teléfono

-No es broma tenemos que encontrarlos, y encontrar al culpable-dijo Koji, pese a que no conocía bien a Mimi, le tenía aprecio por lo que había hecho por ellos

-Dame un minuto llaman a la puerta-dijo Tai-jun que haces aquí, Koji te llamo en 5 minutos

-Que sean 10-dijo jun un tanto agitada

-¿Motomiya está en tu casa? Dijo Koji entrando a la sala de música y para cuando vio se dio cuenta de que un amigo de ellos, una chica de cabellos morados y Momoe Inoue se encontraban ahí-ok esto es más raro-dijo Koji colgando el teléfono

-Que sucede jun, Davis no está aquí, creo que él y los chicos salieron-Yamato le dijo a Jun, mientras veía como la chica intentaba recuperar el aliento

-No importa, ya sabemos quiénes están molestando a Mimi

-Entra te traeré algo de beber, ¿corriste hasta acá? - dijo Tai invitándolo a pasar y haciendo una llamada - Ven rápido a mi casa le ocurrió algo a Mimi - dijo solamente Tai para colgar

En la sala de música Momoe le enseñaba su teléfono a todos

-Son tus amigas no es así - Koshiro dijo viendo a detalle la fotografía de unas tres chicas viendo hacia la ventana

-Sí, Keiko Kisawa la de pelo negro, Kanade Morinosuka la de pelo castaño, y Ichigo Murasaki la rubia-Momoe dijo un poco temerosa

-Como te podías juntar con ellas hermana-Miyako de cierta manera la regaño

-No sé qué les paso, pero desde el sábado después de la presentación Keiko empezó a actuar as-Dijo Momoe a los demás

-Entonces lo que me dices es que el club de fans está en contra de Mimi-dijo Sora una vez que llegó a casa de Taichi a Jun mientras está bebía su tercer vaso de agua

-Sí, no sé por qué, pero desde que se enteró de que era miembro del grupo no le gustó, pero siento que esto es demasiado-dijo jun

-Todo fue demasiado, en cerrarla, robarle sus cosas, sus zapatos, destrozar su pupitre que seguía clavarle una daga en el corazón-Taichi parecía demonio encerrado en su casa

-Cálmate no podemos hacer nada aún, tenemos pruebas, Momoe las tiene, eso y un video donde están tirándole algo alguien

-¿Y qué tenemos que esperar? a que llegue mañana para hablar con quién ¿El director?, mientras Mimi se encuentra sola llorando en su casa apestado a pescado- Taichi si no golpeaba algo en ese momento le explotaría la cabeza

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero no podemos hacer nada aún-Jun le dijo un poco inquieta

-Yamato está con ella... Eso creo-dijo sora- además ella es la que tiene que hablar lo único que podemos hacer oír ahora es reunirnos para saber que hacer-dijo sora viendo su reloj

-si todos deben estar en camino, Joe dijo que tardaría más pero haría un esfuerzo por venir si no pasaría a cada de Mimi-dijo Taichi.

En casa de Mimi Yamato golpeaba como desquiciado la Puerta de la casa, los vecino salieron un poco a ver el escándalo, hasta que llegó la madre de Mimi

-¿¡Que ocurre porque maltratas mi puerta!?-dijo bastante molesta, una vecina le llamó por que alguien estaba acosando a Mimi y fue lo más rápido que pudo

-Señora Tachikawa, al fin llegó-Yamato estaba cansado, de tanto gritar-a Mimi la acosaron en la escuela, tan así que hoy le aventaron un balde de porquería salió corriendo llorando casi la atropellan, pero la seguí. Se encerró está ahí adentro no sé si este bien, no sé qué está pasando-la cara de horror de Satoe Tachikawa fue indescriptible para Yamato, sacó las llaves apresuradamente

-Entra, entra- dijo tirando unas bolsas de ropa -esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo-dijo para sí misma más que para Yamato- Mimi cielo, donde estas-la puerta del baño estaba cerrada y en la cocina olía tan mal que fue a ver que pasaba, su uniforme estaba en el lavavajillas y entró con zapatos-Mimi cielo estamos aquí, sal por favor

-vete, larga te Yamato-le grito Mimi enojada llorando desde dentro del baño

Yamato no tuvo más que decirle a la señora Tachikawa los horrores que Mimi vivió esa semana, Satoe casi colapsa en el suelo si no es por que Yamato la condujo al sofá

-So puede estar pasando otra ve, - dijo Satoe muy confundida

-Señora no entiendo por qué otra vez

-En América, fue acosada también, Michel era su único amigo, un día los asaltaron, Mimi sufrió una a puñalada hace 6 meses, estuvo en el hospital, cuando atraparon a los asaltantes se dieron cuenta de que eran sus propios compañeros de clase, por eso volvimos-Yamato estuvo al borde de las lagrimas

-por qué no nos dijo

-No quería preocuparlos-la madre de Mimi vio como el chico que estaba frente a ella se derrumbaba en el suelo, sus ojos azules goteaban-querido no llores, ella está bien aquí

-No, no lo está, ella volvió a ese martirio y no sé cómo ayudarla, alguien nos engañó señora, nos hizo creer que nos veríamos y luego la bañaron con eso y... - en eso sonó su teléfono era un mensaje de un número desconocido lo abrió, y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente

-Cariño que ocurre que pasa-Yamato no pudo hacer más que darle el teléfono a la señora Tachikawa

En el mensaje había una fotografía de una chica con el rostro de Mimi, con una mano tapaba sus pezones y con la otra su entrepierna, Satoe lloro y tiro el teléfono abrazando a Yamato. Aproximadamente 10 minutos después el padre de Mimi entro corriendo a su casa

-¿¡Que significa esto Satoe!?-Le grito a su mujer enseñándole su teléfono celular-Toda mi oficina tiene la fotografía de mi hija, es el asme reír de todo Tokio-El padre de Mimi estaba muy molesto

-Cariño siéntate, esto va mucho más allá de una simple fotografía-Dijo Satoe haciendo que su esposo se sentara en el sofá- Yamato hijo dile lo que me dijiste a mí, iré por te-Dijo la mujer levantándose del sofá haciendo que Yamato se sentara al lado de su esposo

-¿Estas bien chico?-Dijo Keisuke Tachikawa mientras veía como el chico se limpiaba el ultimo rastro de lágrimas, los ojos azules estaban delineados por líneas rojas

-Es que, no tengo idea de cómo ayudarla-Dijo mientras sorbía su nariz, Keisuke de la mesita de enfrente le pasaba un pañuelo

-Estas aquí, eso es lo que importa, dime que ocurre-Yamato tenía un nudo enorme en la garganta, y le conto todo lo que vivió Mimi-Yo…nosotros más bien, todos nuestros amigos creemos quienes son, pero no tenemos pruebas de nada, pero esto es demasiado.

-No es ella-Dijo Satoe saliendo de la cocina con varias tazas de te

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Dijo su esposo ayudándola

-Mimi tiene una cicatriz aún viva en su abdomen, esa chica tiene el abdomen perfecto

-¿Y si la editaron?-Dijo Yamato

-Nadie, más que tú sabes de mi herida-Dijo la voz de Mimi haciendo que los presentes voltearan a verla

-Mimi-Dijo Yamato viéndola, estaba con el cabello mojado, aun con tonos azules, sus ojos eran rojos muy rojos, su piel tenia también algunas tonalidades azulinas-¿Estas segura?

-En los vestidores siempre me cambio con una camiseta debajo de la del uniforme, nadie sabe de mi cicatriz ni Miyako ni Hikari ni sora, solo tu-Dijo Mimi levantándose la playera que llevaba puesta

Yamato desvió la mirada porque sentía que si la veía el señor Tachikawa lo correría de ahí, Mimi no hizo más que volverse a encerrar en su habitación

-Mimi querida-Dijo su madre corriendo para estamparse la cara con la puerta de Mimi-Hay que hacer algo, hablar con alguien con el director con las autoridades, esto es una difamación

Yamato se acercó a la puerta de Mimi, sus padres hablaban entre ellos para ver que podían hacer

-Mimi-Dijo casi en susurro-ábreme por favor…sé que te sientes mal, te sientes terrible, pero necesitamos hablar-No obtuvo respuesta-Si me abres te prometo salir contigo el sábado después del concierto por unos helados-Pero aún seguía sin respuesta alguna

Cayó de espaldas en la puerta, la podía oír sollozar en la puerta, podía escuchar su respiración, entonces tocaron la puerta de la casa, no presto mucha atención siquiera

-Yamato, vino Joe-Dijo la madre de Mimi, el rubio se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la entrada

-Al fin te encuentro-Dijo Joe algo preocupado-Te he llamado cientos de veces, todos están en casa de Tai…

-No pienso moverme de aquí, sé que Koji les dijo sé que ya vieron la fotografía, pero mientras no encuentren al culpable no me moveré de aquí sin hablar con ella-Yamato dijo algo molesto

-Lo sé, lo mismo pensó Tai, pero escucha, escuchen señores, necesito hablar con los tres-Dijo Joe a lo que el padre de Mimi lo dejo pasar, todos tomaron asiento en el comedor-Sucede que hay tres chicas involucradas, no recuerdo sus nombres, Izzi los tiene en este momento, pero el punto es que dos de ellas están en tu salón Yamato, y una está en el salón de Mimi, lo que tienen en común es que todas pertenecen a tu "club de fans"

-Lo sabía, Miyako tenía razón son de ese estúpido grupo-Dijo Yamato alterado

-¿Y qué tiene que ver ellas tres con nuestra Mimi?-Dijo Keisuke

-Vera señor, mi grupo tiene varios años tocando en la escuela o algún local, y de la nada una hermana de un amigo mío y la hermana de Miyako formaron un club de fans para el grupo, son como unas 10 chicas más o menos, nadie sabía que Mimi formaba parte del grupo hasta el día del concierto dos días después la empezaron a atacar

-Mimi queda fuera de ese grupo, la estas exponiendo a mucho Yamato-Dijo Satoe muy molesta

-Señora, esas chicas actuaron solas, una chica Motomiya Jun, dice que solamente una integrante hace ese tipo de cosas, también dijo que tuvo otra chica problemas con la primera ya que un día Yamato fue a su casa a hablarle de su hermana-Comento Joe para calmar un poco los animos

Todos estaban muy concentrados en conversación que no escucharon que Mimi salió de su cuarto hasta que Yamato vio, iba en Pants y sudadera algo no muy común en mimi, en la puerta se puso una gorra, Yamato se levantó rápidamente de su lugar.

-Mimi, espera tenemos que hablar-Yamato dijo muy preocupado por la chica

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, es más arréglatelas el sábado en el concierto-Mimi no volteo a verlo-Desde que me pediste que cantara contigo sabía que era una mala idea, porque yo no te agradaba, pero decirles a tus fans locas que me atacaran

-Mimi yo no les dije nada, yo no te hice nada, hoy encontré una nota en mi taquilla, vez-Yamato saco aquel papel-Aquí tú me citas para hablar conmigo, que era lo que tenías que decirme-Yamato no sabía que hacer ya o como remediar la situación

-Yo no te mande eso, es más ni siquiera tengo bolígrafos negros, solo uso tinta morada, rosa y azul-Mimi saco su teléfono-"Mimi, necesitamos hablar, te espero detrás del laboratorio de química a las 3, Yamato" esto me llego de tu teléfono

-No tuve mi teléfono, estuvo perdido todo el día hasta que Murasaki me lo dio…ay no-Dijo Yamato

-Ella es una de las tres que menciono Miyako-Joe dijo-Ella y otras dos chicas les tendieron una trampa, Mimi Matt no te hizo nada

Mimi al escuchar las palabras del superior Joe vio a sus padres los cuales asintieron, Mimi estuvo a punto de llorar cuando vio a Yamato cerca de ella

-Yo no te hare daño-Dijo en casi susurro, Mimi asintió con una lagrima rodando por sus ojos.

Sabía que eso no acabaría ahí, algo muy dentro de ella sabía que Yamato decía la verdad, tenía muchísimo miedo del día siguiente, tenía muchísimo miedo de volver a la escuela pero tenía que ser fuerte, y Yamato estaba ahí para ella, al verlo sentía como su corazón se saldría de su pecho y al sonreírle ella se sonrojo.

* * *

Como ven el capitulo "El inicio de la guerra se extendió demasiado, era algo que tenia que meter si o si para darle algo de historia a la historia, ahora tengo un monton de dudas, quieren que haga otro capitulo cerrando este tema solamente exclusivo o hago un capitulo donde lo convine con el capitulo que todos están esperando? déjenme sus comentarios


	10. El sentimiento de mimi

Capitulo 10: El Sentimiento de Mimi

-¿A dónde ibas querida?-Su madre la saco de su mundo de pensamientos

Todos la veían sabían que estaba vulnerable y no sabían que iban a hacer, Mimi se quitó la gorra que se había puesto, y dejo ver que la raíz de su cabello era azul

-Me duche 5 veces, puse acondicionador, shampoo todo, pero no se me quito, iré a la estética a que me pinten el pelo, para que se me quite, ¿Me acompañan?-Dijo a Yamato y a Joe

-Claro te acompañamos-Dijo Joe decidiendo por los dos, Yamato se sentía un tanto incomodo por la situación-Volvemos más tarde-Dijo Joe jalando a Yamato fuera de la casa.

Los tres caminaron en silencio sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Al llegar a la estética atendieron de inmediato al ver el desastre que ocasionaron. Yamato se excusó y les dijo que saldría a hacer una llamada, fue una excusa para que no lo vieran fumar. Saco su teléfono y marco a Sora.

-Matt estábamos preocupados por ti, todos estamos en casa de Tai, ¿Joe está contigo?-Dijo Sora un poco exaltada

-Si estoy con ellos, estamos en una peluquería, Mimi termino con el pelo azul, está bien…hable con los padres de Mimi, la fotografía…-Yamato sintió un nudo en la garganta pero tenía que decirlo-La fotografía, llego a la oficina del padre de Mimi

-¿Matt, es ella? ¿Es Mimi la de la foto?-Sora estaba muy preocupada escucho a Yamato respirar profundo, sabía que estaba fumando, y no lo aprobaba pero no podía decirle nada por todo lo que habían pasado

-No…su madre lo confirmo…ella…según su madre tiene una herida de…una cicatriz en el abdomen

-¿Cicatriz? ¿Qué le ocurrió?-Yamato no sabía que decirle ella no sabía de ello

-Según su madre pues la operaron de apéndice a principios de año, pero nada grave-Mintió, le mintió a Sora, nunca se lo iba a perdonar

-Izzi está haciendo todo lo posible por rastrear de donde salió esa fotografía, dice que la mandaron ellas y que puede borrarla al menos de los teléfonos o hacer un virus que la borre, no estoy muy segura pero puede hacerlo

-Sora…-La chica enmudeció-Tiene miedo, tiene miedo de volver, de que la miren de manera extraña…yo…necesito protegerla-Salió sin siquiera pensarlo.

Sora sonrió, no supo que decirle no supo que hacer más que decirle que todo estaría bien que el día de mañana hablaría con los directivos para hacer algo por Mimi. Le comento que los padres de Mimi también lo harían. Colgó para darse cuenta de que Joe lo llamaba. Entro a ver a Mimi y era como si jamás en la vida le hubieran pintado el pelo de azul, Se veía realmente hermosa, y Joe no dejo pasar eso, no entendía muy bien que pasaba pero sabía que Yamato sentía algo por la castaña. Una vez terminado eso ambos jóvenes la llevaron a saca y decidieron ir a ver qué ocurría de nuevo

-Matt-se atrevió a decir Joe después de mucho en caminar en silencio, Yamato sólo hizo un sonido con la garganta-¿Te gusta Mimi? - Yamato paro en seco no sabía que le preguntaría eso

-Yo... Veras... - dijo Yamato algo confundido

-Si sientes algo, porque no le dices, no creo que te rechace-dijo Joe dándole ánimos

-No es eso... Es complicado-dijo Yamato agacha do la cabeza -Es complicado... Me gusta alguien... Nunca se lo dije se lo diré mañana

-Pero te gusta y también Mimi-dijo Joe sacándole las palabras de la boca Yamato enmudeció y agachó la cabeza- Descuida no le diré a nadie, pero puedes confiar en mí-Yamato asintió, a lo que dedujo Joe que Yamato sentía algo por dos personas-anda vamos con los chicos

En casa de los Yagami parecía un laboratorio de computación todos los chicos estaban con una computadora mientras Sora, Momoe y jun preparaban algo de cenar

-Alguna novedad - dijo Yamato

-Estoy haciendo un programa tipo virus para borrar de todos lados la fotografía de Mimi, si vuelven a reenviar la foto esta llevara un virus y la borrará y dentro de la maquina o del celular buscará la misma fotografía y la eliminará-dijo Izzi tecleando como maniático

-¿Y los demás? - dijo Yamato

-Tk Kari y yo estamos viendo hasta donde llego la fotografía, Tai y Miyako están redactando cartas a los directivos y a los directivos de la compañía del señor Tachikawa para pedir una disculpa, y Iori está haciendo una presentación para el director de la escuela-Daisuke dijo a Yamato sintiéndose experto

-Hablamos con los padres de Mimi, mañana irán a hablar con el director, pero no es seguro que Mimi se quede-Joe dijo mientras todos paraban en seco- es posible que la cambien de escuela pero no se irán de la ciudad-era una mejor noticia pensaron todos

-Jun puedo hablarte-dijo Yamato llenado a la cocina-gracias por ayudar a Mimi y gracias por decir quién era, pero tengo una duda como consiguieron todo

-Momo vio en un salón del segundo piso que alguien estaba lanzando algo y vio que eran nuestras amigas así que las grabó, no sé cómo Matt pero ellas están en contra, a momo una vez discutió con ella pro que tú le dijiste que su hermana iba a estar con tu hermano y con Hikari, desde esa vez ya no te ha vuelto a hablar

-si lo recuerdo fue la última vez que hablamos

-Matt ella está enamorada de ti y no permite que nadie esté contigo

-¿Pero y sora?

-No la ve como amenaza, por qué cree que esta con Taichi- Yamato entendía más el plan de esta chica sólo lo quería para ella, aunque en la vida solo hubieran hablado un par de veces.

La noche pasó y todos regresaron a casa, tenían que ir a primera hora para hablar con los padres de Mimi e Izzi Yamato Tai y jun eran los que estaban encargados de eso. Yamato no podía dormir

_"no puedo dormir, tengo miedo, y no quiero dejar la banda, discúlpame por lo que dije estaba demasiado molesta"_ un mensaje de Mimi llego casi a las 3 de la mañana

_"tampoco puedo dormir, pienso y pienso en todo, no quiero que dejes la banda, eres buena cantando, y a pesar de todo lo que vivimos antes de esto... Me agradas_" Yamato respondió casi inmediatamente"

_"ya no te caigo mal?" _Mimi estaba perpleja por lo que había leído, si no podía dormir con esas palabras menos

_"no, lamento todo lo que dije, éramos amigos pero no tuve el tiempo de conocerte, estaba muy equivocado"_ Yamato por primera vez en muchos años se sinceró con Mimi _"te prometo que si cantas conmigo sábado te llevare ese mismo día por el helado que tanto te gusta, yo te invito, no importa en qué lugar quedemos, solo quiero verte feliz "_

Mimi perdió la cabeza, se había sonrojado descomunal ente y comenzaba a rodar por su cama, no podía creer lo que decía, reviso el número y si era el mismo número de Yamato

_"creo que caíste en los brazos de morfeo, descansa a primera hora te veré mañana" _dijo Yamato al ver que después de 6 minutos no contestaba así que tuvo que aplicar una mentira

_"Fui por un vaso de leche para ver si puedo dormir, descansa Matt, estaré cantando el sábado, porque amo cantar contigo"_

Esa noche Yamato no dormiría, Mimi incluyo la frase _"Amo cantar contigo"_ lo decía de forma litera, lo decía en metáfora, esa chica traía su cabeza y sus tripas en un sube y baja constante. Pero se sentía tan confundido, ya que primero sentía algo por Sora desde hacía muchísimos años, ya no la veía como una simple amiga, que la cual dejaba de ver por cinco minutos y la olvidara por completo. Pero por otro lado se encontraba Mimi, que al principio de todo ese proyecto fue un caos, y más por el hecho de que no le hablaba no la procuraba, pero de unas semanas a la fecha había desarrollado un instinto que con Sora jamás desarrollo, un instinto de protección de querer cuidarla todo el tiempo, de querer abrazarla y de querer besarla.

Dios sabía cuánto anhelaba robarle un beso, y si no lo hacía pronto el sábado se volvería loco. Y para cuando acordó su alarma sonó, eran las 6 de la mañana, rápidamente se dio una ducha y calentó algo de comida mientras su padre leía el periódico

-Yamato-Dijo en un tono muy serio, a lo que el por no querer recibir una regañiza por algo que no sabía que había hecho no quiso voltear y tan solo contesto con un sonido de garganta-Deja de hacer ese ruido y ven-Dijo su padre, estaba en problemas, no sabía como pero estaba en problemas

-Tu madre me hablo ayer muy preocupada, le llego al correo una fotografía bastante interesante, y a mi correo también, no la quise abrir por lo que me dijo tu madre, en la oficina algunos pervertidos también la habían recibido e hice que la borraran porque es una menor de edad-Yamato palideció-Tu hermano le dijo a tu madre que esa fotografía la mando tu club de fans-Yamato agacho la mirada se sentía impotente se sentía destrozado-¿Yamato, porque permites que le hagan eso a tu novia?-Su padre estaba muy molesto

-No es mi novia, y no lo permití-Dijo Yamato antes de que su padre lo reprimiera

-No importa quien sea, el punto es que salió lastimada por tu culpa-Su padre se tocó la nariz en signo de que estaba consciente de que su hijo no tenía nada que ver en ello-Mira te permití continuar con la música, pero esto se salió de control, llame a un abogado primo de Sakurada, y me dijo que al ser menor de edad hay castigo lo suficientemente grave para las personas que la mandaron, Yamato si no pones control a esto, en primer lugar te prohíbo seguir con la música y entraras a la universidad de leyes, en segundo lugar primera y última vez que te salvo el pellejo, hablare con los Tachikawa y como compensación si quieren demandar el abogado corre por mi cuenta

Yamato le conto todo lo ocurrido esa semana con Mimi y también le conto lo que hicieron con la hermana de corazón de Yamato estaba destrozado por todas las atrocidades que le contaba a su padre y tas varios minutos su padre hablo a la casa de los se reunieron en la entrada de la escuela para esperar a los señores Tachikawa, no importaba que se les hiciera tarde, y ellos aceptaron que solo Koushiro y Jun los acompañaran a hablar con el director. Yamato y Mimi no hablaron en absoluto. Entraron a clase, Yamato se encontraba terriblemente mal, no prestaba atención, no pensaba con claridad.

-¿Dormiste algo?-Dijo Sora parándose enfrente de él entre clases

-Nada, me la pase dando vueltas en la cama y hablando con Mimi por mensajes-Dijo Yamato escondiendo su cabeza entre el pupitre y sus brazos

-Siéntense todos-Dijo El profesor entrando al salón- antes de comenzar Kisawa, Murasaki, las esperan en la dirección-El salón entero comenzó a murmurar, Kisawa era la representante del salón, también era primer lugar, y parte del comité académico, era mala señal que les hablaran de la dirección-Silencio todos, las esperan…ah y una cosa más lleven sus cosas

Los murmullos se hicieron más y más grandes, Taichi extendió una gran sonrisa a lo que Morinosuka vio

-De que te ríes tarado-Dijo la rubia, a comparación de Keiko, Ichilo era más rebelde y grosera, era la típica chica problema

-De nada, yo solo me rio de que se hará justicia-Dijo Tai sin siquiera pensarlo, Sora, Momoe y Yamato voltearon a verlo

-Ja justicia de que, si yo no he hecho nada, además Keiko es la representante del salón y primer lugar que haría ella, ¿matar una mosca?

-No, pero si hacer que miles vengan corriendo hacia uno, o no…¿pelo azul?-Dijo Tai levantándose de su asiento

-Guarden silencio-Dijo el profesor

-Es el, el debería ir a la dirección yo no hice nada-Chillo Ichigo ante el maestro

-¿Yo? Si yo no fui el que mando cierta fotografía por internet-Dijo Tai muy orgulloso, los murmullos se hicieron más grandes, la cara de Ichigo era un poema, que tan solo volteo a ver a Keiko

-Dije que guarden silencio Yagami al pasillo por indisciplina, Murasaki, Kisawa, a la dirección con todas sus cosas

-Saldré al último, no quiero toparme con estas arpías-Dijo Taichi, Kisawa en su papel de perfecta niña ejemplo salió sin decir palabra alguna, y Murasaki tras ella, al final salió Taichi.

-Es que no la pueden correr-Los gritos de una mujer se escuchaban desde dentro de la dirección-Es una buena estudiante, es ejemplo a seguir de sus compañeros-Keiko se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta

-Ahora si nos metimos en problemas-Dijo Ichigo a Keiko en susurro

-No pueden probar nada, no tienen pruebas de que hayamos sido nosotras, somos 10 en el club, cualquiera pudo ser, podemos acusar fácil a cualquiera-Dijo Keiko antes de abrir-Mando llamarnos señor…

Las palabras de Keiko fueron interrumpidas por una bofetada que salió de la nada, todos guardaron silencio, aturdida, vio a Mimi Tachikawa sentada en el escritorio del director, a su lado una mujer que dedujo que era su madre, parado al lado de Mimi un hombre el cual dedujo que era su padre

-Te di la mejor educación, concierto que había, concierto que te dábamos dinero para que fueras a ver a ese tipo rubio, y así nos pagas

-Madre, no sé de qué hablas, no entiendo nada que hacen todos aquí, vine porque me mandaron llamar-La cara de inocente de Keiko era digna de un premio de la academia

-Te están acusando de pornografía infantil-Dijo su madre-Además de acosar a una estudiante

-Madre como se te ocurre decir semejante barbaridad-Mimi la veía fijamente a Keiko

-Señoritas siéntense-Dijo el director invitándolas a sentarse en el sofá

Keiko se dio cuenta de que había más presentes en la sala, uno de primero amigo de Yamato, Jun, su madre, la madre de Ichigo, Kanade y su madre, era el fin de ellas. El director les enseño el video que Momoe había tomado, pero ellas negaron todo, También le enseñaron de que dirección de internet habían enviado la fotografía comprometedora de Mimi, y provenía del teléfono de Kanade, jamás imaginaron que alguien buscaría la dirección de internet. Habían abierto una cuenta de correo falsa para cometer tal crimen. Era el final

-¿Demandaran a nuestras hijas?-La madre de Kanade dijo casi en sollozos

-No, mientras se vayan de la escuela, solo no queremos más problemas para Mimi-Dijo Satoe con un tono más relajado de lo que había estado hablando

-Sí, Kanade se ira ahora mismo-Dijo su madre

-Pero mamá-Protesto la castaña menor

-Agradece que no iras presa-Dijo su madre

-Ichigo también-Dijo su madre

-'¿Qué?, pero si nosotros no somos culpables de que ella sea una exhibicionista que le mande pornografía a Yamato-Ichigo protesto

-Cállate-Dijo Keiko

-Es verdad, ella es una maldita zorra exhibicionista-Dijo Ichigo muy molesta

-Algo que no te diste cuenta fue que la chica de la fotografía no soy yo-Dijo levantándose la blusa a mitad de abdomen para mostrar su cicatriz-Yo no tengo el cuerpo perfecto, y tengo esto-La madre de la rubia la sentó de golpe

-Keiko también se ira de la escuela, y descuide señora, si algún día vuelvo a enterarme de que va a un concierto de Mimi o la molesta en la calle yo personalmente me encargare

Era el fin del club de fans.

Yamato caminaba con pesadez a la sala de música, había evitado a todos, y a todo. No había contestado ningún mensaje que le habían mandado, no quería tocar pero era su única salida. Llego antes que los demás y la encontró ahí revisando su celular sentada en la mesa, Yamato tiro sus cosas y corrió hacia ella abrazándola. Mimi se sorprendió muchísimo jamás imagino que el hiciera eso

-Estas bien, estas aquí, ¿Qué paso?-Dijo Yamato

-Las expulsaron, y mis padres decidieron dejarme continuar aquí en esta escuela, y sobre todo terminar mi compromiso contigo, después de hoy no sé si vuelva a cantar contigo, pero eso lo veremos con el tiempo si-Dijo dándole una sonrisa

Yamato le sonrió y coloco su frente con la de ella, sentía una calidez que lo invadía, abrió los ojos y pudo ver las mejillas sonrosadas de Mimi, también sus labios húmedos y rosados, tanto que se acercó más y más a ellos hasta quedar a unos escasos centímetros

-¿Cómo seguirá Mimi? Estoy preocupado por ella-Ryo dijo entrando a la sala de música

-Yo también, ayer la vi destrozada a la pobre-Dijo Koji entrando después de el

-Es verdad no tomo clases hoy-Hiro entro al final

-Bueno parece ser que se encuentra mejor-Dijo Ryo viendo con una mirada picara a Yamato y Mimi

Ambos cayeron en cuenta de lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer y Yamato se separó inmediatamente de ella dejándola en el escritorio con las mejillas sonrojadas

Miyako recibió un mensaje mientras caminaba hacia su casa

_Para Miyako_

_De: Michan_

_"Estoy enamorada de Yamato"_

* * *

**Son casi las 4 am, si se me esta agarrando costumbre dejar los videos para el amanecer en latinoamerica, y me agrada muchísimo que este tenienido buena respuesta este fic, gracias por todos sus comentarios y su apoyo, con esto cierro el arco de Mimi vs el club de Fans. Los demás capítulos continuaran de una manera menos agresiva de como había tratado estos. Asi que sin mas que agregar yo me ire a dormir...espero**


	11. Aikotoba Palabras de amor

Capítulo 11: Aikotoba[Palabras de amor]

Nota: Negritas: Yamato, Cursiva: Mimi, Ambos: negritas y cursiva

**_Aa, itsuka toki ga hanashite mo [¡Oh! Incluso si el tiempo se termina algún día]_**

**_Futari dake shitte iru [Solo los dos conoceremos nuestras]_**

**_Aikotoba [Palabras de amor]_**

**_Futari dake shitte iru [Solo los dos conoceremos nuestras]_**

**_Aikotoba [Plabras de amor]_**

Hiro comenzó a tocar el piano de una manera que ni siquiera sabía que podía tocar, la tensión se sentía en el aire, todos los nervios que tenían se veían reflejados en sus piernas, Yamato cantaba a escasos centímetros de Mimi

-Si van a cantar una canción de amor, tienen que acercarse, Yamato tienes que ver fijamente a Mimi todo el tiempo, Mimi no importa que no vas a dejar de ver a Yamato, si no se quieren ver si no se quieren cantar la canción imaginen que otra persona está delante de ustedes-Koji una vez regaño a ambos cuando supieron cómo expresar sus sentimiento pero algo con lo que no contaban era de que aunque así lo intentaran no sentían en aquel momento nada el uno por el otro

**Nani mo shirazu ni nemutta hibi wa [Esos días en que dormíamos sin preocupaciones]**

**Komorebi no naka madoronde [Bajo las sombras de los árboles, se desvanecieron]**

Todos los ensayos todos los días, cada vez que cantaba Yamato esa canción, veía a Sora, hasta hacia algunas semanas, que ella había desaparecido dejando a Mimi en su lugar, y el ultimo día de ensayo fue imposible porque estuvo a punto de besarla

-Se estuvieron besando y no pueden cantar, que les pasa-Koji se había convertido en un director demasiado estricto, y eso que decía no lo podían negar, estuvieron a punto de besarse

**_Futari itsu demo onaji yumemite [Ambos tuvimos siempre el mismo sueño]_**

**_Hitomi ni utsuhi atte ita [Reflejados en nuestros ojos]_**

Mimi, imaginaba todo el tiempo que se encontraba en una obra de teatro, actuando simplemente, viéndolo todos los días imaginando que todo el mundo los ovacionara por la mejor actuación de sus vidas. Pero unas semanas para acá el rostro de Yamato había aparecido en escena. No sabía por qué pero no podía cantar más sin imaginar a Yamato y unas ganas enormes de besarlo la invadieron, tanto así que cada que se acercaba a cantar hacia que le doliera el estómago.

_Anata ga soko ni itu koto [Tú estabas ahí]_

**Kimi ga iru koto [Tú estabas aquí]**

_Futari ga koko ni iru koto [Ambos estamos aquí]_

**Chiisana kiseki [Es un pequeño milagro]**

_Itsu made mo kawaranai to [Esto nunca cambiara]_

**Shinjite iru yo [Creo en ti]**

**_Ima mo ima mo zutto [Ahora, ahora por siempre]_**

No estaban seguros de que sentían, Yamato por su parte creía que estaba loco por que le gustaba Mimi a la vez que él creía que sentía algo por sora, pero no estaba del todo seguro, cada momento que pasaba con Mimi, el recuerdo de Sora iba disminuyendo cada instante, a quien le podría gustar una chica tan caprichosa como Mimi? Si estaba loco solo a él le daban ganas de seguir hablando con ella, de cuidarla de protegerla.

Mimi por su parte pensaba igualmente que estaba loca, aceptaba que Yamato desde que creció había tomado cierto encanto que por eso todo mundo volteaba a verlo, pero en qué momento de ser solo un amigo de la infancia que a duras penas veía y que de la nada le pidió un favor se había vuelto…él…esa persona con la que quería estar todo el tiempo…había perdido la cabeza sin duda.

**_Aa, itsuka toki ga hanashite mo [¡Oh! Incluso si el tiempo se termina algún día]_**

**_Futari tsunaide iru yo [Seguiremos conectados por nuestras]_**

**_Aikotoba [Palabras de amor]_**

Ambos se veían fijamente como Koji más de una vez los había regañado, mentalmente Mimi se culpaba ya que había sido la de la idea de cantar demasiado cerca, de tener ese contacto que casi no tenían. Koji por su parte intentaba guardar la compostura de gritarle a Yamato que dejara de ser un maldito cobarde y que la besara en frente de todos, pero ese momento esa canción era demasiado importante como para arruinarla.

**_Unmei ga hitomi sorashite mo [Incluso si el destino nos aleja]_**

**_Futari dake shitte iru [Solo los dos conocemos nuestras]_**

**_Aikotoba [Palabras de amor]_**

Sus amigos en el escenario los veían, veían esa mágica química que habían adquirido ambos, la canción era hermosa.

-Se ve hermosa-Miyako le dijo a Hikari mientras esta grababa un video para mostrárselos después

-Demasiado linda con ese vestido de marinero-Dijo Hikari hablando en voz baja para que no saliera en el video

Mimi vestía un vestido blanco con un cuello de marinerito mientras que Yamato y los demás vestían una camisa negra.

La melodía de piano los había sacado de sus pensamientos, ambos se veían a los ojos, habían perdido la noción del espacio, seguían escuchando la melodía, seguían entendiendo que tenían que cantar, ambos veían sus rostros más que sonrojados.

**Sotto nemutta yokogao mitsume [Contemplo fijamente tu dulce rostro durmiente]**

**Tsuyoku naro to omotta hi [Un día quise ser fuerte]**

El público veía esa hermosa pareja cantarse el uno al otro, el amor había invadió mágicamente el recinto.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo juntando a esos dos Sora-Tai le susurró al oído

-No hice nada, y tu sabias que había creído que los dos salían con ella, pero ellos dos solos se juntaron-Dijo Sora feliz, sin querer había hecho que sus mejores amigos salieran juntos.

**_Dakedo chiisana kono tonohira de [Pero con estas pequeñas manos]_**

**_Nani ga dekiru ka wakarazu ni [No supe que hacer]_**

Yamato tomo la mano libre de la castaña entrelazando sus dedos alzándola, el público se sonrojo por tal acción que había hecho el cantante principal, Mimi temblaba, Yamato sentía el nerviosismo de la castaña en su piel. Pero tenía que continuar tenía que seguir cantando sin que ningún nervio saliera a la luz

_Anata wa yasashi sugiru no [Eres demasiado gentil]_

**Kimi to onaji sa [También lo eres tú]**

_Futari de tsuyoku nareru yo [Los dos podemos ser fuertes]_

**Onaji mirai de [En el mismo futuro]**

_Nandodemo yukusoku shiyou [Te lo prometo una y otra vez]_

**Shinjite iru yo [Creo en ti]**

**_Ima mo ima mo zutto [Ahora, ahora, por siempre]_**

Yamato poso su mano en la mejilla de Mimi sintiendo la misma calidez que sintió el viernes cuando estuvo a punto de besarla. Ryo vio pícaramente a Koji, y este a su vez vio a Hiro, el menor lo único que hizo fue levantar los hombros resignadamente, sabía desde hacía mucho que Mimi no era para él, pero estaba contento de que ella hubiese conocido a una persona tan genial como lo era Yamato.

Ambos jóvenes no se habían percatado lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no habían visto las miradas picaras que se daban sus compañeros, no habían visto como los miraba el público, no se acordaban siquiera del concurso, solo se dedicaron a cantar para expresarse lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero ambos en su torpeza creyendo que al otro le gustaba otra persona creyeron que el otro tan solamente estaba cantando.

**_Aa, moshimo kono tebanashite mo [¡Oh! Incluso si esto dejo ir]_**

**_Kokoro tsunaide iru yo [Mi corazón seguirá atado a estas]_**

**_Aikotoba [Palabras de amor]_**

La canción ya no le pertenecía a Sora, si la letra estaba inspirada en ella, pero ya no era de ella, si no que Mimi se había apropiado de ella, ella le daba vida, le daba esa pasión que buscaba en su melodía. Estuvo tentado en besarla, ahí sin importarle nada, al diablo el concurso, al diablo si se enojaba, esos labios rosados le suplicaban un beso.

Mimi sentía que en cualquier momento iba a flaquear y arruinaría por completo la canción, sus piernas no le respondían, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, no sabía nada, solo se dedicó a seguir cantando, quería huir quería salir de ese sueño, pero lo que más quería era jalarlo de la camisa y plantearle un beso sin importar que.

-Si no consigo ese beso después del concierto dejó de llamarme Mimi Tachikawa-le dijo Mimi esa mañana a Miyako por mensaje de texto

-Si no lo consigues te llamaré Bridget Jones, casi 17 solterona y jamás besada-dijo Miyako burlándose de ella.

**_Aa, dakara dakara shinjiyou [¡Oh! Así que, así que créeme]_**

**_Futari dake shitte iru [Solo los dos conocemos nuestras]_**

**_Aikotoba [Palabras de amor]_**

La guitarra española de Koji los sacó de su mundo por un momento, para ver como su amigo se paraba junto a ellos apropiándose de más de un suspiro de las chicas presentes, y fue en ese momento en el que volvieron a la realidad descubriendo que más de uno los veía. El pánico los invadió momentáneamente pero el show debía continuar. Que tanto los había descubierto el otro, Mimi sintió vergüenza.

**_Aa, itsuka toki ga hanashite mo [¡Oh! Incluso si el tiempo se termina algun dia]_**

**_Futari tsunaide iru yo [Seguiremos conectados por nuestras]_**

**_Aikotoba [Palabras de amor]_**

**_Umnei ga hitomi sorashite mo [Incluso si el destino nos aleja]_**

**_Futari dake shitte iru [Solo los dos conocemos nuestras]_**

**_Aikotoba [Palabras de amor]_**

**_Ksshite kieru koto nai [Nunca desaparecerán nuestras]_**

**_Aikotoba [Palabras de amor]_**

Volvieron a canta para ahora si darle cierre a la canción, de un momento a otro Yamato pego su frente con la de Mimi quedando un solo micrófono entre ellos, ambos cerraron los ojos para poder continuar con la canción si alguno de los dos abría los ojos flaquearía y arruinaría la canción. Al momento de terminar, una ola de gritos los sacó de ese mundo el cual al abrir los ojos se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho. Los aplausos, los gritos y la petición de otra canción habían durado más de un minuto, Ryo tomó de la mano a Mimi para que salieran del escenario, ya que las piernas de esta no había reaccionado, y Hiro había rodeado amistosamente con el brazo a Yamato para sacarlo también de ahí. Ambos jóvenes se habían distanciado

-Iré con Miyako-dijo Mimi dando una excusa para salir de ahí

-Y cuando le dirás Romeo-dijo Izumi haciendo sacar de sus pensamientos a Yamato. A ella la había conocido primero y había tenido un poco más de trato con ella, era vecina de su madre y ahí la conoció, luego se la presentó a Koji y el resto es historia

-No sé si deba… Me gusta pero también siento algo por otra chica-Yamato se aseguró de que nadie escuchara, Izumi estaba a su lado sin siquiera voltear verse se hablaban

-Es bonita, y eres un idiota por gustarte dos al mismo tiempo-dijo ella un poco molesta

-Lo sé, pero en cuanto me decida le diré-dijo Yamato

-No tardes mucho, Hiro va tras ella desde que la vio-dijo Izumi mientras se alejaba para ir con Koji

No sabía qué hacer, su corazón aún estaba torturando lo por lo que había pasado minutos atrás, sus amigos estaban con sus novias, y unas señoritas estaban hablando con Hiro, y era la primera vez que alguien se acercaría voluntariamente a Hiro, decidió ir con sus amigos, los cuales lo recibieron con gran emoción, pero volteo a ver escasos 5 segundos a Mimi y esta le volteo la cara algo avergonzada, Joe se dio cuenta de ello, y fue a hablar con Mimi.

Sora le habló muy animada pero no presto atención a las palabras de la pelirroja, tan solo se concentraba de vez en cuando en Mimi y Joe hablando, ¡¿acaso el superior le estaba diciendo lo que sentía por ella y por Sora?!No Joe no era así no había que temer solo estaban platicando, después un segundo Mimi volteo a verlo y volvió el rostro hacia Joe.

La premiación pasó casi desapercibida todo el grupo estaba más concentrado en otra cosa que en ello, todos hablaban de lo bien que lo habían hecho y de lo hermoso que "actuaron" nadie les quiso decir nada para que la tensión que había entre ellos se hiciera más grande pero algo los sacó de sus pensamientos

-Segundo lugar Acreedor de 5 mil dólares, la oportunidad de abrir los conciertos de los ganadores y además de que premio de último minuto grabar dos singles con la disquera patrocinadora es para K.O.D Knife Of Day- el gran grupo de amigos volteo al escenario sorprendido

-¿Ganamos el segundo lugar? Koji dime que no es juego-Ryo le pregunto algo consternado

-Los participantes vengan a recibir su premio

-Si ganamos un segundo lugar-dijo Yamato a sus amigos, en eso del público estar en silencio el grito de Mimi se hizo presente, para que todos los ovacionaran.

Mimi tomó la mano de Yamato y lo condujo hasta el escenario, los demás iban detrás de ellos, una chica bonita le dio a Yamato un cheque simbólico y a Mimi unas flores para después depositar un beso en la mejilla de Yamato, algo que hizo que el estómago de Mimi ardiera.

Después de la premiación todos salieron

-Oigan chicos que les parece si hacemos una fiesta en mi casa para celebrar, juntamos lo necesario y nos vamos directo a mi casa-Ryo propuso - además queda cerca de aquí, todos están invitados - dijo entusiasmado

-Me parece buena idea, unos cuantos vamos a comprar las cosas y los demás vayan a casa de rayo-dijo Tai muy emocionado

-No hace falta vamos a mi casa y nos darán descuento por todo-dijo Miyako.

Todos estaban de acuerdo, pero hasta ese momento ni Mimi ni Yamato habían dicho nada, aún seguían en ese shock emocional por todo lo que habían hecho, según ellos, solamente ellos sabían lo que estaba pasando, más alejados de la verdad no estaba.

* * *

**_Lamento la espera de este capitulo, había estado por semana los sábados subir un capitulo, pero la semana pasada no pude subir por unas mini vacaciones que tome, así que espero este fin subir algo mas que este capitulo, sin mas que decir disfrútenlo._**


	12. Las confecciones

Capítulo 12: Las confesiones

La fiesta fue muy divertida para todos, Koji Ryo y Hiro hablaban con Mimi, de que querían que se uniera al grupo oficialmente, lo habían hablado los tres pero no le habían dicho nada, ella dijo que si quería pero debido a los sucesos de la semana pasada lo pensaría con más calma además de que les pidió ayuda para el festival de la semana entrante donde ellas se había inscrito en un concurso de talentos y no quería cantar con pista, Koji le dijo que estaría bien a cambio de que los había ayudado ese mes, también le dijo que no tocarían nada de moda como estaba acostumbrada, era un concurso de talentos así que le prestarían una canción.

La fiesta para Yamato era una tortura total, Mimi se la pasó mucho tiempo hablando con su grupo, y desde que salieron prácticamente del escenario no le había dirigido la palabra, creyó que a verse acercado así a ella fue un grave error

-Solo digo que si no te acercas jamás lograrás algo-Joe lo saco de sus pensamientos, Yamato veía como se reía la castaña con sus amigas, y ahí en el grupo también estaba Sora, la causante de la canción

-Aún no es el momento-le dijo Yamato algo frío-necesito hablarlo con... Otra persona

-Ah la otra chica-susurro Joe

Joe pensaba que Yamato se complicaba demasiado, si Mimi estaba tan interesada como el, pues por qué no decirle, pero no le dijo nada a Yamato.

Mimi por su parte se escabullía lo más que podía de Yamato, no quería verlo a la cara después de, según ella, la terrible actuación que tuvo, tal vez la regalaría por desconcentrarse o algo por el estilo, era mejor tenerlo lejos, además de que durante dos días un beso no fue concebido, solo fueron insinuaciones e interrupciones, pero no había pasado nada. Miyako la jalo apartando la del resto

-¿Que sucede porque eres tan cobarde y le dices algo? - Yolei estaba un poco desesperada que su amiga quien le dijo por más de un año acércate a ken ahora fuese la cobarde

-arruine la actuación, sé que se enfadada conmigo, además si lo tengo demasiado cerca no resistiré y lo…-Mimi estaba nerviosa

-Pues hazlo, qué más da, como he visto las cosas y como me has platicado creo que olvidó a la otra chica-dijo Yolei

-¿Y si no? ¿Y si eres tú? Que pasara, es alguien del grupo y no creo que quiera robarle las novias a sus amigos del grupo-dijo Mimi bastante nerviosa

-Ha estado un mes entero contigo, te ha tratado bien pese a que no se llevaban bien, además según tengo entendido fue el primero en ayudarte con lo del problema de estas chicas yo digo que le des una oportunidad

Mimi a regañadientes fue a buscarlo pero no lo encontró, de un momento a otro desapareció, que podía hacer, decirle "¿Te olvidaste de ella?" Mimi sabía bien que si Yamato quería algo siempre lo conseguiría, ella en cambio tenía miedos y pensaba demasiado las cosas, además, estaban en una fiesta por que apresurarse tanto.

Yamato se encontraba en el balcón fumando un cigarrillo, sabía que los padres de Ryo no le dirían nada, siempre lo hacían ahí en el balcón mientras componían algo, pero esta vez había más gente que la acostumbrada

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí-dijo Sora, Yamato no le importo que lo viera fumar-Y aun sigues con ese mal hábito

-Si bueno, que puedo decir, lo lamento, no quería que me vieras-dijo Yamato entre avergonzado y que no le importaba nada en ese momento

-Solo no dejes que entre humo a la casa-dijo Sora-¿En qué piensas?, Has estado demasiado rato, ¿No te gustó la fiesta?

-Es agradable, pero tengo un lío en la cabeza-Yamato sabía que con ella podía hablar de cualquier cosa pero que le diría en el momento de que se confesara

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Paso algo con Mimi? - Sora se preocupó un poco

-¿Por qué dedujiste que era algo con Mimi? - Yamato apoyo la espalda en el barandal para verla de frente

-Cómo han pasado mucho tiempo juntos, y por lo que pasó hoy en el escenario - mierda, creyó que actuaba mejor, al parecer su "actuación" no fue nada de eso

-¿Y qué paso en el escenario?-dijo intentando ocultarlo todo

-No te hagas, vi como la mirabas, como la acariciabas - dijo Sora in tanto apenada

-Solo actúe, actúe como si fuese otra persona para poder transmitir ese sentimiento-Yamato pudo zafarse de esa

-Ah sí y ¿En quién pensabas? Creo que deberías decirle por qué al parecer el sentimiento que transmitían era mutuo-dijo Sora

-Ella, también estaba actuando, fue todo planeado para transmitir eso-Yamato pensó realmente que Mimi estaba actuando

-Ya veo, pensé que como salían, estaban expresando todo

-¿Por qué piensas que salimos?-Yamato captó dos veces esa frase

-¿Acaso no salen? Es que desde que paso lo del incidente con estas chicas, has estado mucho tiempo con ella y…

-Me preocupa, es todo-Yamato fingió un poco- Es algo torpe si y siento que debió ser cuidada, lo haría por cualquiera sabes, incluso por Miyako-

Mimi quien estaba detrás de la cortina junto con Hikari, Izzi y Takeru alcanzó a escuchar esa conversación, Tk también la escucho pero hizo como si no prestará atención, Mimi de un momento a otro se disculpó y fue al baño, se sentía triste por lo que había dicho, y era verdad, por cualquiera sentiría algo menos por ella

-A decir verdad, me gusta alguien-Yamato al fin había lanzado el anzuelo Tk escuchaba atentamente detrás del muro de cristal

-¿Enserio? Pensé que te gustaba Mimi-Sora dijo algo confundida

-Me gusta alguien desde hace tiempo, y hoy le dedique la canción, pero no sé si le llego-Yamato estaba nervioso por lo que decía a Sora, aparentemente no había captado la indirecta

-¿La invitaste a que te escuchara? - Sora aún creía que era alguien más

-Sí, te invite, pero no sé si te llegó la canción-fue cuando Sora reaccionó, Tk se dio una palmada en la frente mentalmente

¿No lo había dicho cierto?, Sora se puso muy nerviosa por ello, Yamato sintiendo algo por ella, pero si eran mejores amigos, y hacían muchas cosas juntos, pero ¿Enserio Yamato sentía algo por ella? ¿Qué haría?¿Que diría para no romperle el corazón y que la amistad tan bonita que ella consideraba se rompiera. Los segundos pasaron y ninguno de los dos decía nada, no había interrupciones por parte de alguien mas no nada, el silencio se estaba volviendo incomodo, ella ahí parada frente a él con sus manos juntas en sus muslos y el viéndola fijamente con esa mirada que cautivaría a cualquiera, no hizo el ningún movimiento, el cigarrillo termino por consumirse solo ni siquiera un brisa de aire los golpeaba, todo se congelo momentáneamente.

-Yo…hable con Tai hace algunas semanas atrás…-Dijo Sora, Yamato se imaginó por donde iba la conversación-Y pues de lo que realmente estaba celosa era de que creí los rumores que había

Si nuevamente Tai había ganado ante él, pensaba mientras sora nerviosamente continuaba hablando

-Esos rumores desde que Mimi llego…de que salía con Tai…-Sora se encontraba tan nerviosa que temblaba-Tai hablo conmigo un día, un día antes de tu primer concierto, y pues…hablamos toda la noche…

-No digas mas-Yamato la paro en seco-Entiendo bien-Dijo colocando la colilla del cigarro en un cenicero que Ryo tenía ahí

-Yamato…yo…-Sora realmente no sabía que decirle o que hacer, el tan solamente abrió la puerta con una cara de tristeza y se fue de ahí.

Realmente era un idiota, Mimi lo había confundido, Sora lo había confundido, su cabeza era un lio total, vio a Mimi parada frente a él, la castaña no se había percatado de su presencia y volteo a verlo con esos hermosos ojos color miel, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, al ver al rubio, y entonces el sintió una enorme punzada en su pecho

-A ver escúchenme todos-Ryo dijo todos voltearon a ver al castaño que se subió al sofá blanco de su madre, todos voltearon a verlo-Realmente quiero agradecer a mi mejor amiga, la castaña que nos ayudó muchísimo y que pudo hacer esto realidad a Mimi Tachikawa por habernos ayudado demasiado en este concurso, Mems sin ti no hubiéramos siquiera entrado al concurso-Todos aplaudieron Mimi tan solo se sonrojo, Yamato la vio apenada.

En eso vio como Ryo ponía otra vez música, y vio como Tai iba con Sora, esta tenía una cara de preocupación, Tai tan solo la rodeo con el brazo y le susurro algo al oído, ella negó con la cabeza La fiesta fue muy divertida para todos, pero el enojo pudo con él, no soportaba ver a Taichi abrazarla, después vio cómo Mimi reía muy animosamente con Izzi, Hikari y su propio hermano, pero más con el pelirrojo tanto que hizo que ya no pudiera más, Tai y Sora eran una cosa sabia de cierto modo que con Sora era casi algo esperado que lo rechazará, pero Mimi parecía que lo provocará, como incitándolo en darle celos apropósito. Su cabeza era un lío en ese momento, no sabía bien que hacer y que no, tenía un nudo atorado en la garganta, su enojo pudo más en el momento en el que vio que Tai le plantó un beso a Sora para tranquilizarla, aunque fue un beso cortito eso hizo para que el demonio que viviera dentro de él saliera, así que prefirió irse de la fiesta

-Ve tras él, tal vez a solas puedas decirle algo-Miyako le susurró al oído insistiéndola a hacer una locura, que Mimi como robot hizo

Salió de la casa y vio como Yamato bajaba por el ascensor, tres pisos y en mini tacones por la escalera no sería problema así que corrió lo más que esos zapatos le permitían cuando llego a la planta baja vio como Yamato caminaba en dirección a la salida. No le grito solo fue tras él.

La noche ya caía para ser las 7 de la noche en casi verano, lo siguió por varias calles estando a casi dos metros de el

-¿Porque me sigues?-dijo el con un tono de enojo sin siquiera voltearla ver y parando en seco-Te divertidas mucho con Izzi no - esas palabras, no, el tono de voz con lo que decía sorprendió mucho a Mimi haciendo que su corazón empezará a quebrarse

-Yamato tengo que decirte algo-Mimi estaba nerviosa, por lo que iba a decir cuando Yamato volteo a verla, su rostro estaba muy enojado

-Que tú también me dirás que sales con Izzi-dijo Yamato

-De que hablas-dijo Mimi casi en un susurro que Yamato no puso escuchar

-Tú también me dirás que solo somos amigos-Mimi entendió, se le había confesado a la chica

-Le dijiste verdad-dijo Mimi algo que sí pudo escuchar Yamato

-Claro que le dije, y sabes que me dijo, dijo que salía con Tai- Mimi cayó en cuenta de todo, era Sora, jamás lo imagino y de hecho había creído que Yamato había olvidado todo

-Te gusta Sora-dijo Mimi, ahora ella era la que estaba enojada

-Como supiste que era Sora-Yamato se impresionó, a nadie le había dicho que era Sora entonces dedujo que ella sabía que Tai le gustaba Sora-Sabias que a Tai le gustaba Sora y no me dijiste, que clase de amiga eres-Yamato le recriminó, ella sabía y le pudo haber evitado la vergüenza de decirle

-La clase de amiga que guarda un secreto, así como tu guardaste el secreto de quien te gustaba y tampoco come dijiste, puede haberte ayudado o mejor no-dijo Mimi muy enojada, tenía claro ahora lo que pasaba jamás se había interesado en ella, tan sólo eran amigos solamente eso. Pero a ella le dolía

-Te pregunté una vez quien le gustaba Tai y me dijiste que no podías decir, me pudiste a ver ahorrado toda esa vergüenza, y pudimos cambiar la canción-Yamato estaba también enojado que no media mucho sus palabras

-Esa canción yo le di vida, esa canción te dio un segundo lugar-Mimi se enojaba más con cada reproche que le daba

-Pero no fue un primer lugar, fue algo tan común - Mimi se sorprendió por tales palabras

-Entonces... Eres un idiota Yamato- dijo Mimi bastante molesta gritándole-yo me la pase semanas perfeccionando esa canción haciendo que esa canción cobrará vida, me sentí tan avergonzada por lo que hiciste, me desconcentre tanto pero di lo mejor de mí-le grito a Yamato con unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos-sabes que yo no actúe, yo no estuve jugando con tus sentimientos en esa canción, pero tu si-Las lágrimas de Mimi eran cada vez más frecuentes.

Entonces Yamato cayó en cuenta de algo, uno había sido un idiota por tratarla así por haberlo ayudado todo ese mes, dos el llanto de Mimi en esos momentos no era de capricho o coraje como lo solía hacer, era un sentimiento real, le dolían las palabras que él le decía y tres ¿Mimi se le había confesado o era su imaginación?

-Yo entregué en cada palabra un sentimiento Yamato, creí que habíamos cambiado lo nuestro, que ya no me detestabas, incluso lo dijiste, y por eso me anime a confesarme hoy después del concierto, pero veo que yo estaba equivocada, yo no te gusto siquiera-Mimi lloraba con más dolor, se sentía tan tonta haciendo algo que no debió hacer-Tú me gustas Yamato…no…no me gustas…creo que…yo si me enamore, pero al parecer no soy correspondida-Quiso huir, en verdad quiso hacerlo, pero las palabras no pronunciadas aun de Yamato la hicieron quedarse

-Te equivocas…eres correspondía…pero también siento algo por Sora y eso me vuelve una persona muy egoísta-Yamato no pudo verla de frente sentía tanta vergüenza

-Entonces…soy tu segunda opción…siempre la segunda opción-Las palabras de Mimi cada vez se iban apagando, sentía un nudo en la garganta, sus piernas temblaban, y no podía retener las lágrimas.

Corrió, corrió en dirección contraria a Yamato, dejándolo a este muy confundió y muy molesto, no debió decirle nada de eso, no ahora todo tenía que haber sido mejor, tenía que haberle dicho algo, detenerla hacerle entender que no era segunda opción, que era primera y que lo que sentía por Sora se apagaba más y más, pero tenía que darle un cierre a eso. Pero lo que más le dolió en ese momento fue que no pudo correr tras ella.

* * *

_**Holi, un capitulo mañanero, espero que les guste y espero que no se enojen conmigo por no haber subido capitulo el fin de semana, a todo esto estamos en lo ultimo de la historia, no se preocupen, habrá mas MIMATO en esta cuenta **_


	13. Silueta

_Capitulo 13: Silueta_

_Isseenoo se de fumikomu goorain [Avanzamos hacia la línea de meta]_

_Bokura wa nanimo nanimo mada shiranu [Y nosotros aun no sabíamos nada]_

_Issen koete furikaeru to mou nai [La línea que cruzamos ya no estaba al voltear]_

_Bokura wa nanimo nanimo mada shiranu [Y nosotros aun no sabíamos nada]_

Mimi corría sin que nadie la siguiera, los zapatos de tacón bajo que había escogido para su atuendo le lastimaban, pero ese era un dolor ligero a comparación de cómo se sentía. Fue una tonta al creer que Yamato se fijaría en ella, y como dijo si se fijó pero era la segunda opción si Sora no le hacía caso. Creyó en todo lo que le dijo creyó que no la lastimarla, que la cuidaría y que siempre estaría ahí para ella. Pero en ese momento él era el causante de todo ese dolor.

Ya eran más de las 10 de la noche y Yamato se dirigía a su casa, iba con un humor que ni el diablo lo aguantaba, se odiaba a sí mismo por no tener en claro que era lo que quería. Quería a Sora si pero ¿cuánto la quería? ¿Le quería robar un beso? No eso no, eso jamás cruzó por su cabeza. Entonces como es que podía pensar que le gustaba, tal vez era su físico, o tal vez su personalidad. O tal vez esa manera en que le hablaba, pero jamás sintió ganas de besarla, jamás sintió esa electricidad que sintió cuando abrazo a Mimi, jamás se atrevió a pasar esos abrazos que ella le daba, solo a Mimi había abrazado.

_Udatte, udatte, udatteku [Sofocados, sofocados, sofocándonos]_

_Kirameku ase ga koboreru no sa [El brillante sudor se derrama]_

-Al fin te encontramos, ¿dónde andabas? Te perdiste de una fiesta genial-Tai le puso una mano en el hombro a Yamato cuando se cruzaron camino a casa-oh ya veo te fuiste con ya sabes quien

-DEJAME EN PAZ-Le grito Yamato

-cálmate, solo era una broma-Tai dijo.

Todos se encontraban presentes, desde Daisuke hasta el más joven Iori

-No estoy para bromas, así que me tengo que ir-dijo Yamato intentando se ir

-No, que te ocurre Yamato, estás enojado porque no ganaste-Tai le dijo intentándolo calmar pero no resulto

-Te dije que me dejaras en paz Taichi-esas palabras fueron el detonante toda sabían que algo malo pasaría

-Tú cálmate primero Yamato, no sé qué te ocurrió pero no te tienes que desquitar conmigo-Taichi le grito esta vez

Yolei se percató cuán enojado estaba, y también de que Mimi no se encontraba con él, realmente había pasado algo con esos dos, y se fue corriendo a buscar a Mimi a su casa, ken la siguió, aunque este último no supiera que pasaba con exactitud.

_Oboetenai koto mo takusan atta darou [Hay muchas cosas que no recordamos]_

_Dremo kare mo Shiruetto [Ni la silueta de él, ni la de nadie más]_

_Daiji ni shiteta mono, wasureta furi wo shitanda yo [Pretendemos olvidar cosas importantes]_

_Nanimo nai yo, waraeru sa [Para poder ser felices]_

De un momento a otro Daisuke e Izzi intentaban quitar de encima a Tai de Yamato, cuando al fin lo quitaron, Yamato se le fue a los golpes a Tai, siendo interceptado por Joe y su hermano

-Hermano cálmate si alguien los ve llamaran a la policía-Tk decía constantemente

Yamato estaba fuera de sí, al igual que Taichi. Joe lo jalo más de la cuenta hasta que cayó al piso y por fin pudieron controlarlos, siempre peleaban pero tenían meses que no llegaban a los golpes. Yamato sintió correr algo por su barbilla, y en efecto, Tai le había reventado el labio y el Moreno al velo tenía un duro golpe en el pómulo, se levantó de ahí Joe y Tk temiendo que volviera a lanzarse contra de Tai, pero lo único que hizo fue irse de ahí. Nadie entendió nada de lo que pasaba, excepto Sora, que entendí perfectamente la molestia de Yamato.

Miyako le contó lo que pasaba a ken, mientras iban de camino a casa de la castaña. La peli morada se desesperó y comenzó a buscar entre las macetas que la señora Satoe tenía en el pasillo

-¿Qué haces? - Ken estaba muy extrañado por el comportamiento de su novia

-La mamá de Mimi guarda una llave por... Bingo-dijo emocionada al encontrar una llave detrás de unas rosas

Ambos entraron encontrando en la entrada un par de zapatillas votadas, mientras que ken encontró el vestido que llevaba puesto Mimi esa tarde botado en el suelo, la casa estaba a oscuras, ken se avergonzó imagino que como era su casa quería estar más cómoda

-Yuls... Esto... Iré a comprar helado para Mimi, ustedes hablen en lo que regreso-dijo ken avergonzado mientras le entregaba el vestido a su novia, esta entendió el porqué de la vergüenza de su novio

Miyako entró a hurtadillas al cuarto de Mimi y que también estaba a oscuras, escucho un sollozo bajo las cobijas

-¿Mimi, estas bien? - pregunto su amiga-vengo sola-dijo la menor mientras se acercaba al a cama-¿qué paso? ¿Te rechazo?

-Peor, nos peleamos y dijo que le gustaba Sora

-¿Pero qué? - Yolei no entendía que decía su amiga entre sollozos-¿Ósea definitivamente no le gustas?

-Ese es el problema también le gustó - dijo Mimi rompiendo en llanto nuevamente

-Que idiota-dijo la menor

Mimi le contó todo lo que habían dicho, como esa misma tarde, la castaña estaba devastada, la pequeña luz de la lámpara hacía notar el enrojecimiento de sus ojos y su nariz. Miyako no sabía que decirle más que consolarla.

De regreso a casa ken se encontró con Hikari, Daisuke e Iori, este les contó a media que Mimi se encontraba mal, Hikari le dijo que ella llevaría el helado, sus amigos se ofrecieron en llevarla. Ya en casa de la castaña, Hikari se dio cuenta de cuán mal se encontraba Mimi ya que no quiso comer casi nada den helado, Miyako a grandes rasgos le dijo que había pasado. La menor le conto que su hermano se había peleado con Yamato probablemente peleando por so

-Tranquilizante Mimi, pasara pronto-dijo Hikari-veras que todo se arreglar

-Pero no quiero ser la segunda opción de Yamato-dijo Mimi ocultándose bajo las sábanas

Ambas chicas se quedaron a dormir ahí, hasta que Mimi se durmió por el cansancio del llanto ambas durmieron, esa mañana los padres de la mayor le dijeron que saldrían ese fin de semana y que se cuidara de esas chicas que la habían estado molestando, así que la casa la tenían para ellas tres.

_Isseeno de, omoidasu shounen [Contamos juntos y recordamos]_

_Bokura wa nanimokamo wo hoshigatta [Nosotros deseábamos todo]_

_Waketteru tte, aa kizuiteru tte [Lo sabemos, nos dimos cuenta]_

-¿Cómo te fue? - preguntó su padre al escucharlo entrar por la puerta, pero tan atento estaba en su película que no vio que su hijo mayor había llegado con él labio reventado y la camisa sucia

-Bien, iré a dormir - dijo Yamato en un intento por ocultarse

Entró a su cuarto y se quitó la camisa y el pantalón y se tumbó en su cama. Su cabeza era un caos, sentía que estallara en cualquier momento, y comenzó a pensar detalladamente que había pasado, e hizo un resumen general: en primer lugar un día antes había intentado besar a Mimi, y había dicho público muy público que le gustaba, segundo esa tarde le había dicho a Sora que le gustaba y está educada ente lo rechazo. Tercero y algo que no se esperaba para nada Mimi se había declarado y el de cierto modo el rechazo o no, no estaba seguro.

Se acostó boca abajo y sintió su labio arder, y se preguntaba por que se había desquitado con Tai. Llamó a Mimi un par de veces pero las primeras veces le había colgado el teléfono, luego no supo bien que había pasado pero al marcar el numero lo mandaba directamente a la contestadora, llamo a Yolei también pero la menor no contesto en definitiva, dudo en llamarle a Hikari pero al final lo hizo

-Hikari Chan disculpa la hora, pero quería saber si te habías podido comunicar con Mimi-dijo Yamato pero no escucho respuesta inmediata

-Dormida... Buenas noches Tk-lo había confundido con su hermano menor y supuso que la castaña menor estaba más dormida que despierta y que por inercia había contrastado

-Descansa Kari-dijo Yamato para después c9lgsr.

Se encontraba solo en esa habitación con sus pensamientos que lo acribillaban de vez en cuando, recordó que esa tarde Izumi la novia de Koji le había advertido que no demorará en decirle a Mimi pero no supo que todo se saldría de control.

_Tokei no hari wa hibi wa tomaranai [Las manecillas del reloj no se pueden detener]_

_Ubatte, ubatte, ubatteku [Nos son arrebatados, arrebatados, arrebatados]_

_Nagareru toki to kioku [El tiempo y los recuerdos fluyen]_

_Tooku, tooku, tooku ni natte [Y se alejan más, más y más]_

No supo en qué momento cayó dormido o si había dormido siquiera pero el golpeteo de su puerta lo hizo reaccionar, el día estaba muy claro abrió la puesta con fastidio

-Ay dios ustedes dos tienen un Problema con la ira-dijo su padre al verlo en la puerta, Había olvidado por completo limpiarse la poca sangre que traía en la boca-Te busca tu novio-dijo su padre con ira

Yamato ni siquiera salió del cuarto dejando entrar a Tai a su habitación

-Luces terrible-dijo Tai cerrando la puerta, el rubio gruñó y se tiró boca abajo nuevamente a la cama - Yamato hay que hablar que claramente anoche estabas un poco alterado

-Dime-se limitó a hablar, el castaño se tiró junto a él a la cama

-Primero date un baño que apestas- dijo Tai

-Luego, que pasa - dijo el rubio tan solo volteando el rostro hacia su amigo

-¿Que ocurrió ayer?-dijo Tai, Yamato pudo ver que el golpe que le había dado ayer a Tai había convertido en un gran moretón en el pómulo

-Me gusta Sora-Tai no dijo nada, algo así se sospechó más de una ocasión pero hizo caso omiso a sus sospechas-no... Bueno si pero ya no tanto

-Explícate que no entiendo nada - Tai dijo colocando sus manos en su abdomen, la cama de Yamato realmente era pequeña para ambos así que no había espacio para moverse libremente

-Me gusta Sora, pero con los días he desistido, y extrañamente me enamore, realmente me enamore, de la persona menos indicada - Y para su buena fortuna Hikari Yagami le llamaba por teléfono

Tai se levantó de la cama de golpe, puso una cara de mal humor lo sabía, sabía qué su amigo pretendía a su hermana

-Contesta - dijo dándole el celular Yamato contestó e inmediatamente Tai puso el altavoz

-¿Yamato? ¿Interrumpo? - dijo la dulce voz de Hikari Yamato trago seco

-No para nada, ¿ocurre algo? - dijo Yamato algo nervioso ya que Taichi sostenía el teléfono cerca de su cara, inmediatamente Yamato se sentó a la par de Tai

-Sí, veras, ayer conteste una llamada tuya, pero no recuerdo que hayas hablado, o ¿yo te marque? - La castaña sonaba realmente confundida Tai se sorprendió y abrió la boca para protestar pero no dijo nada y se quedó con esa cara de bobo

-Oh cierto, yo te llamé, de hecho llame a Yolei también-dijo haciendo énfasis en esa parte, Tai dijo en silencio "Maldito depravado con dos" - Verás creo que ya sabes lo de Mimi, y pues yo no he podido localizarla quiero saber si tu o Yolei saben algo-La reacción de Tai quedó muy sorprendida

-Si bueno, está mal, lloro hasta quedarse dormida, y pues aquí estamos, de hecho ahorita está tomando un baño-Tai no entendía bien lo que pasaba, solo entendió que Yamato se peleó con él por culpa de que el salía con Sora pero lo de Mimi no lo entendió en absoluto-Yamato yo no me quiero meter es más, no quiero tomar partido

-Yo si-dijo Yolei en el fondo

-Pero tienen que arreglar las cosas-dijo Hikari lo más calmada posible

-Sé que me odia en este momento, sé que Yolei también, pero no quise lastimarla, estaba molesto por otra cosa, y fui realmente un tonto quiero hablar con ella pero no contesta

-Le quito la batería al teléfono, y Yolei pues ya la escuchaste no te quiso contestar, yo estaba muy dormida lo siento. No te odia, solo siente que pues es la segunda opción

-No lo es, está equivocada, no lo es, de hecho después de todo lo que ocurrió quise hablarle y explicarle las cosas, pero no he hecho nada más que arruinar todo

-Tranquilízate Yamato, tengo que irme está por salir, ah por cierto se me olvidaba, me harías un favor-dijo Hikari

-Claro dime-Yamato no sabía que le pediría y Tai se molestó por eso

-Taichi Yagami, deja de entrometerte en mis llamadas telefónicas, no me gusta Yamato, no me gusta ninguno de tus amigos así que quédate tranquilo y déjame en paz-grito Hikari por el altavoz

Yamato comenzó a reírse

-¡¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?!

-Respiras como un cerdo-fijo para después colgarle

Yamato no podía con la risa

_Oboetenai koto mo takusan attan darou [Hay muchas cosas que no recordamos]_

_Dremo karemo shiruetto [Ni la silueta de él, ni la de nadie más]_

_Osorete yamanu koto, shiranai furi wo shitanda yo [Pretendemos olvidar cosas importantes]_

_Nanimo nai yo, waraeru sa [Para poder ser felices]_

Mimi abrió la puerta del departamento el domingo por la tarde, pensando que eran sus padres que habían llegado, pero al encontrarse con el rostro de Sora le cerró la puerta en la cara. La pelirroja estaba bastante confundía, había ido por que Hikari y Yolei le habían dicho todo lo ocurrido, y de cómo se sentía Mimi al respecto de que Yamato estuviese "Jugando" con ambas. Tai le había contado también que ocurría entre Mimi y Yamato.

Después de lo ocurrido con la llamada de la Yagami menor, Yamato le termino de contar todo lo ocurrido en esos días, y como se sentía al respecto, que él no quería estar con Sora, pero que al decírselo el no esperaba la respuesta de que Tai saliera con Sora y eso si le sentó muy mal. Sora opto por ir a hablar con Mimi, ya que no respondía ninguna llamada incluso no respondía las llamadas de Miyako y la peli morada se preocupó al no saber nada de la castaña todo el domingo. Pero al parecer ir había sido una mala idea.

El lunes Mimi había evitado a todo mundo incluso a Hiro e Izzi que ambos se encontraban platicando extrañamente. Solo se recostó en el pupitre esperando la muerte inminente de su cerebro, pero Hiro el saco de su malestar cuando le hablo, le entrego unas hojas diciéndole que esa era la canción que tocarían, que Koji se la mandaba. Había olvidado eso, y ya no quería cantar

-No me la pase dos días escribiendo la canción para ello-Koji en cuestión de música era un poco temperamental y la dirección se le daba de maravilla

Mimi a regañadientes acepto a la hora del ensayo. Pero el único que no se encontraba era Yamato, pero al aparecer Mimi mágicamente dijo que había olvidado tal o cual cosa prometiendo que no volvería a pasar. Pero toda la semana paso, Koji estaba un poco decepcionado de ello, pero sentía que quedaría bien, porque esta canción Mimi le ponía un sentimiento especial.

_Hirari to hirari to matteru [Quiero girar suave, suavemente]_

_Konoha no you ni ureu koto naku shousou naku sugoshiteitai yo [Como las hojas sin melancolía ni impaciencia]_

_Oboetenai koto mo takusan atta kedo [Han pasado cosas que no logramos recordar]_

_Kitto zutto kawaranai mono ga aru koto wo [Existen cosas que siempre serán eternas]_

_Oshiete kureta anata wa kienu kienu shiruetto [Tú me enseñaste y ahora eres una silueta desvaneciendose]_

Para cuando acordaron el día del festival de la escuela había llegado, iban a ser dos días de festival y el primer día sería el concurso de talentos. Mimi cantaba en el escenario solamente con Koji, Ryo y Hiro. Después de varios días de ensayo y que Mimi salió huyendo de Yamato, el rubio les dijo que no participaría, sino Mimi no cantaría, todos aceptaron su decisión.

Yamato se encontraba al fondo del auditorio viendo como Mimi cantaba hermosamente, dándole un sentimiento a su canción nuevamente. Si Koji había engañado a Mimi para que cantara, porque él era quien componía todas las canciones, y sabía que si Mimi se enteraba de quien era la canción no cantaría, al menos eso fue lo que Koji le dijo el día que tomo la decisión de no cantar.

La veía hermosa, con su hermosa falda rosada, una playera blanca y su camisa azul, se desenvolvía muy bien en el escenario por sí sola, tuvo ganas de ir a cantar con ella, de decirle todo lo que sentía pero algo lo detenía. Mimi por su parte si vio que Yamato se encontraba al fondo del auditorio, parado en la puerta ya que todos los asientos iban en escalinata hasta llegar al escenario, ella veía que Yamato la observaba atentamente y comenzó a sonrojarse. En esa semana no había podido quitarse de la cabeza al rubio, simplemente no pudo.

_Daiji no shitai mono motte otona ni narunda [Nos volveremos adultos cuidando cosas importantes]_

_Donna toki mo hanasazu ni mamori tsuzekeyou [Sin soltar estas cosas seguimos protegiéndolas]_

_Soshitara itsu no hi ni ka [Para entonces algún día soltarlas]_

_Nanimokamo wo waraeru sa [Y poder ser felices]_

Mimi evito toda la semana a Yamato, a Sora, a Tai, bueno en pocas palabras a todos sus amigos, con los únicos que tuvo contacto fueron con los chicos de la banda y a ellos solamente les hablaba en la hora en la que ensayaba. Se sentía muy dolida, y muy triste, quería gritarle a Yamato todas las ocasiones que se lo encontraba en el pasillo pero su tristeza le ganaba y comenzaba a llorar y a correr muy lejos de él. Varias ocasiones él la intento detener pero ella no quería saber nada de él.

Yamato por su parte intentaba por todos los medios acercarse a ella, desde esperarla a la salida, buscarla a la hora del almuerzo, llamarla por teléfono, llamar a su casa, pero todos sus intentos fueron inútiles, y había decidido que ese fin de semana de evento hablaría si o si con ella, y esa era la razón de que se encontrara observándola viendo desde lejos su actuación.

_Hirari to hirari to matteru [Suavemente, ágilmente danzan]_

_Konoha ga tonde yuku [Las hojas volando en la distancia] _

La canción termino, todos estaban emocionados, a pesar de que Mimi no les había hablado en una semana aun así todos sus amigos se encontraban ahí apoyándola, Mimi se sintió feliz por ello. Yamato espero pacientemente a que salieran del escenario y fue tras bambalinas a esperarlos, después de muchos días Mimi y Yamato se encontraban frente a frente

-Necesito decirte algo-Las piernas de Mimi temblaban, sabía que le iba a decir

Mimi Tachikawa sería rechazada por su amigo de la infancia por alguien que a pesar de ser polos opuestos ella se había enamorado.

* * *

_**Hola buenas noches y disculpen la tardanza de este episodio, pero estuve batallando demasiado en encontrar una traducción decente de este Opening que yo se que nada tiene que ver con Digimon, pero me encanto como lo cantaba la coreana del canal Studio aLf. La verdad desconozco como se llama la chica, pero busquen su canal hace muy buenos covers de animes, entonces a partir de ahí empecé a escribir este capitulo. Recuerden que cuando es en cursiva canta Mimi, espero que les guste y que no me maten por tardar demasiado en este episodio. Opening 16 de Naruto Shippuden silhouette, de Kana Bono Por cierto se acerca el final.**_


	14. Nesecitamos hablar

Yamato se encontraba frente a ella, con la peor cara que podía poner, era su rechazo, era un inminente rechazo. Durante esa semana por su cabeza bailo una idea, y con forme pasaban los días se daba cuenta de que esa idea se volvería realidad, y en ese preciso momento se estaba cumpliendo

-Tengo que irme-dijo Mimi intentando irse de ahí

-No, tenemos que hablar

-¿Hablar? De qué, si se lo que dirás, dirás que yo solo soy tu segunda opción y que como Tai esta ahora con Sora pues prefieres estar conmigo. No gracias, me gustas y demasiado pero no permitiré ser tu segunda opción- Yamato no tuvo oportunidad de hablar por que la castaña nuevamente estaba huyendo de él.

La busco por muchos lugares y por mucho tiempo pero jamás la encontró

-Vaya sí que te rechazo-dijo Tai parándose al lado de Yamato mientras esté veía por la ventana a ver si encontraba a Mimi

-Sigue con la idea de que es mi segunda opción-dijo Yamato un poco frustrado

-Eso fue lo que le diste a entender desde un principio - Tai dijo sin ningún tipo de malicia

-Lo sé, sé que le dije que Sora me gustaba pero que ella también, y ahora no sé qué hacer

-¿Puedo encargarme?

-Solo si prometes no empezar a salir con ella

-Oye yo no tengo la culpa de tener el encanto que tengo con las mujeres - Taichi dijo orgulloso de sí mismo

-Si por que no han despertado contigo después de una borrachera-dijo Yamato

-Una vez Yamato, una vez y fue porque una chica me rechazo - Tai estaba indignado por ello.

Mimi esperaba entre el público con Hiro a su lado ambos esperaban quedar en un lugar, Koji les dijo que iría a buscar a su novia y Ryo estaba con la bonita pelirroja en otros asientos. Pero por su desgracia no quedaron en ningún puesto como lo habían hecho una semana antes

-Lo lamento chicos, di lo mejor de mí-dijo Mimi algo avergonzada a los tres integrantes de la banda-Creo que los hice perder el tiempo por un capricho

-No te preocupes, te lo debíamos, además no fue lo mismo sin el bajo de Ishida-Ryo dijo para momentos después recibir un codazo de su novia, en el estómago-Eso dolió

-Pará qué aprendas a guardar silencio en ciertos temas - dijo Ruki, ella e Izumi sabían por qué Ryo y Koji les habían comentado

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-dijo Mimi algo triste por ello

-Bueno hay que divertirnos al menos - dijo Hiro intentando calmar los ánimos

-En definitiva, pero yo me llevare a esta señorita-dijo Taichi apareciendo de repente

Mimi no puso objeción y se fue inmediatamente con él, necesitaba a alguien que la entendiera, y él Era el único que se parecía a ella que pudiera darle un consejo, caminaron en silencio por buen rato hasta que Tai paro en un puesto de crepas y sin preguntar le compró una, su favorita, fresas y chocolate. Al poco tiempo estaban los dos sentados en la parte traversa de la escuela comiendo su crepa, Tai guardo silencio hasta que ella hablo

-Sé que te mando, no soy tonta, tu eres su mejor migo

-Según el señor Ishida su novio

-Peor aún-dijo Mimi bromeando un poco

-Si me mando, pero el iría por mí también en caso de que una chica me dejara de hablar

-No lo hizo cuando Sora dejó de hablarnos-dijo Mimi sin siquiera verlo - intento solamente arreglar las cosas con sora

-¿Segura? Por qué a lo que yo vi pues, fue un 20% arreglar las cosas con Sora 80% o 100% pasar el tiempo con Mimi Tachikawa - Tai volteo a verla

-Es solo por la música- dijo ella un poco avergonzada

-Mimi, ¿Estas segura?

-Peleó contigo por Sora, que más quieres que te diga, solo quiere buscarme porque yo soy la segunda opción

-Peleó conmigo porque se molestó contigo, porque te hizo llorar y no tuvo el valor suficiente de enfrentar las cosas contigo

Mimi no supo que decir, eso no podía ser cierto, Tai de alguna manera estaba mintiendo

-No miento, me lo dijo el domingo después de la pelea

Mimi realmente estaba dolida, realmente en la cabeza tenía esa idea, no podía hablar siquiera y pareciera que Taichi leyera sus pensamientos

-A mí no me tienes que decir nada, en todo caso tienes que hablar con Yamato, y con Sora, que ella también me mando y si me dijo que le cerraste la puerta en la cara

-No quería ver a nadie, y con las únicas personas con las que he hablado en toda la semana es con los chicos de la banda, Kari y Yuls estuvieron conmigo el sábado pero después de eso lo quise ver a nadie mas

-Lo sé, lo comprendo, pero tu señorita tienes que hablar con Yamato, o que ¿no me digas que no te gusta? Por qué claramente vi que te derretida por el-Tai sacaba una voz pícara para hacer reír a su amiga pero en lugar de eso obtuvo un sonrojo total en su rostro - vez que no le eres indiferente

-si me Gusta y se lo dije...después de que me dijo que le gustaba Sora, y luego que le gustaba yo

-¿Piensas que no tiene claro lo que quiere verdad? - Mimi escondió su rostro entre su cabello-Pues más que claro lo tiene, el comenzó a fijarse en ti, y empezó a olvidar a Sora, con sora no se divertía tanto como contigo

-Ósea soy una aburrida-dijo Sora de tras de ellos

-No amor no lo eres-dijo Tai levantándose, Mimi se quería largar de ahí, le tendieron una trampa

-No, no es lo que parece, yo le dije que me permitiera hablar contigo-Dijo Sora intentando detener a Mimi

-Si lo es, yo no quiero hablar con nadie que tenga que ver con Yamato Ishida-Dijo Mimi a punto de llorar

-Mimi, lo lamento en verdad lo lamento, pero jamás, jamás, escúchame por favor, jamás le di alguna esperanza-Dijo Sora tomándola de los hombros-Mírame Mimi, para mi Yamato es como el hermano que nunca tuve-Mimi levanto la cara con los ojos vidriosos

-Es que como pudo ser tan malo conmigo-Mimi se echó a llorar a los brazos de su amiga

Después de casi una hora de hablar los tres, Tai le volvió a preguntar a Mimi

-¿Ya lo escuchaste? ¿Has hablado con él? Habla con él, créeme está mucho más dolido por lo que hizo que por lo que tú le has dicho, es más el idiota está buscándote desde que lo rechazaste en el auditorio

-No lo quiero ver Tai, aun no, me siento muy triste por ello, aun no puedo creer todo lo que dijimos, fue a verme también cantar

-¿Tu lo viste?-Dijo Sora a Tai

-No, ¿Dónde estaba?

-En la parte trasera del auditorio, me avergoncé demasiado, que por eso perdimos, decepcione a los chicos realmente-Dijo Mimi avergonzada

-No, no lo hiciste muy hermoso-Dijo Sora-¿Qué harás?

-Irme a casa, no tengo fuerzas para verlo ahorita-Dijo levantándose de la banca, Sora y Tai se vieron fijamente

-¿Pero no hablaras con él?-Dijo Tai

-No entendiste, me iré a casas-Dijo Mimi algo molesta

-Está bien, te acompaño a casa si-Dijo Sora viendo a Tai

-Bueno, bueno, yo iré a buscarlo está bien

Mimi comenzó a caminar, y Sora la siguió, Tai comenzó a mandarle mensajes a Yamato. Al otro lado de la escuela Yamato se daba de golpes contra la pared por su muy maldita mala suerte, corrió todo lo que pudo para poder alcanzarla, pero no pudo encontrarla nuevamente. Tai lo alcanzo a la salida

-¡¿Por qué no la detuviste?!-Grito Yamato

-Por qué está muy dolida, también tiene que pensar las cosas

-Eso lo entiendo, pero necesito hablar con ella, necesito verla ahora-Dijo Yamato a punto de arrancarse el cabello

-Tranquilízate, enserio, mañana es un segundo día de festival, ella tiene que venir para ayudar a su salón con el stand así que mañana las veras

-Mañana tengo que tocar en la explanada…-Se quedó pensativo un momento-Lo tengo, mañana tú la llevas a la explanada, a la una de la tarde, por favor Tai-Dijo Yamato algo aprisa

-¿Que harás?-Dijo Tai viendo que Yamato marcaba su teléfono con rapidez

-¿Koji, recuerdas la canción que hemos estado practicando esta semana?-Yamato estaba muy ansioso

-_Sí, pero aun no queda perfecta_-Dijo Koji del otro lado del teléfono

-No me importa, lo que me importa es cantársela a Mimi, mañana, en la explanada-Yamato está decidido y antes de que Koji le dijera algo Yamato colgó

-Haber un momento, espera, ¿Le dedicaras una canción a Mimi?-Taichi estaba realmente confundido

-Sí, desde el domingo de la semana pasada la escribí, y después de que ella ensayaba nosotros la practicábamos

-Wow, sí que te gusta Mimi, bueno es hora de ir a descansar, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer-Dijo Tai mientras le daba un golpecito en la espalda a Yamato

Ambos empezaron a caminar por las calles sin decir nada, hasta que llegaron a la casa de Yamato, eran más de las 6 de la tarde y el sol caía de apoco.

-Como tu novio tengo que irte a dejarte hasta tu casa princesa-Dijo Tai para calmar un poco el ambiente

-Cállate idiota, no eres mi novio y no soy la princesa, en todo caso eres tú la princesa-Dijo Yamato riendo un poco

-Mañana, pase lo que pase, siempre te apoyare-Taichi cuando se lo proponía era más serio de lo acostumbrado

-Lo sé, eso lo sé muy bien, gracias por hablar con ella, mañana intentare acércame lo más que pueda-Ambos chocaron los puños y Yamato comenzó a caminar hasta su casa

Al llegar a su apartamento se dio cuenta de que su padre no se encontraba, las luces estaban apagadas en su totalidad, no hizo caso a su estómago pidiendo comida y decidió ir directamente a la cama. Había sido por demás la semana más larga de ese mes, se tumbó en la cama boca abajo, inmediatamente saco su celular tentado a mandarle un mensaje a Mimi, pero toda esa semana ella había tenido el aparato apagado, e inmediatamente entro un mensaje

_"__Estas demente Ishida, o el amor te volvió loco, tenemos una semana practicando esa canción, si nos sale terrible es por tu culpa_" El mensaje era demás decir que era de Ryo, pero no le contesto. Inmediatamente llego otro mensaje

_"__Si un mes era insuficiente para practicar una canción tú crees que una semana será suficiente, enserio eres un iiota Ishida_"

Sus dos compañeros estaban molestos por la decisión tan apresurada que había tomado, pero hasta el momento Koji no se había manifestado con sus quejas, pero había hablado demasiado rápido cuando llego un tercer mensaje

_"__Si no sale como yo lo espero renuncio Ishida"_ Corto pero concreto y fue el momento de contestar, a los tres mensajes en uno solo

_"__Solo ayúdenme, necesito que Mimi entienda muchas cosas"_ Dijo sin esperar realmente respuesta positiva de sus compañeros

_"__Si Mimi no te dice que si con esta canción la que está loca es ella_" Ryo fue el primero en contestar

_"__Esta vez por única ocasión renunciare a una chica que me gusta, así que por favor después de esto preséntame a alguna de tus amigas, por ejemplo a la hermana de Yagami" _Respondió Hiro, él lo sabía que le gustaba Mimi, pero Hiro tampoco hizo mucho para acercarse a Mimi como tal.

_"__Una oportunidad Ishida, si no me iré a estudiar arquitectura como lo quiere mi padre_" Koji fue el último en responder, pero gracias a eso los tres le daban una oportunidad. Después de ello mando un último mensaje que no fue respondido

_"__Mimi, no quise hacerte daño, necesito hablar realmente contigo Mimi, por favor veámonos mañana, mañana a la 1 de la tarde, prometo no hacerte daño, prometo que todo se solucionara, prometo darte ese beso que tanto he anhelado darte"_

* * *

_**Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza de este capitulo, no he andado de los mejores animos estas semanas y se que ustedes esperan con ansias estos capítulos llenos de amor, pero no se como terminarlos si ando con el animo hasta el piso, asi que mil y un disculpas por la demora y por si este capitulo no es de su total agrado. SUPER SPOILER: Este es el antepenúltimo capitulo, solo me quedan dos mas, no por que ande de mal humor la voy a cortar, al contrario, esta historia en mi mente asi queda, y según yo le alargue un capitulo mas, asi que vayan preparando los pañuelos chicos.**_


	15. Boku ni totte Pero para mí

**_Capítulo 15 Boku ni totte [Pero para mí] _**

Mimi estaba molesta por lo que Yamato hizo, no había dormido esa noche y la pobre de Sora tampoco por estar escuchando a Mimi, tenía mucho que decir después de una semana de no hablar con nadie. Sora cabeceaba intentando mantenerse despierta, pero en ciertas partes la cara de Mimi se transformaba y perdía la noción de las cosas, realmente estaba cansada, pero pareciera que Mimi tenía batería para un rato, entonces no supo en que momento sora perdió la batalla contra Morfeo.

Esa noche Mimi decidió que era hora de volver a estar conectada con el mundo de la tecnología, cuál sería su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que tenía mil mensajes mil correos electrónicos y mil llamadas perdidas, y decir mil no era una forma de expresión, durante 7 días Yamato había estado marcando cada 5 minutos, mandando mensajes cada 3 minutos y los correos electrónicos igualmente, ella tratando de evitarlo y el pegado al teléfono intentando localizarla, Dios realmente la buscaba, se sentía muy mal por ello, quería llorar, pero noto que algunos de los mensajes sólo tenían una frase el mensaje que más se repetía era _"dont say goodbye" _por qué a cada 10 mensajes decía eso, en inglés principalmente, que era lo que quería Yamato. Y entonces otro mensaje llegó

_"Mimi, no quise hacerte daño, necesito hablar realmente contigo Mimi, por favor veámonos mañana, mañana a la 1 de la tarde, prometo no hacerte daño, prometo que todo se solucionara, prometo darte ese beso que tanto he anhelado darte"_

Decir que Mimi en ese momento se había puesto roja era poco, sintió que hasta humo le había salido de los oídos, casi grita, pero recordó que sora estaba dormida a su lado. Todo lo que había leído, ¿Era real lo que le decía Yamato? ¿O no? Su cabeza en ese momento iba a explotar, y cuando se dio cuenta el sol había salido. Habían pasado 3 horas desde ese mensaje y ella no había dormido, sora que había dormido esas tres horas se sentía peor que ella

-Mira-le dijo enseñándole el teléfono, sora leyó rápido todos los mensajes, no leyó todos pero si la mayoría

-Yamato no es del tipo de persona que dice esto a la ligera, si te lo dijo tiene que ser verdad

-Pero lo que paso contigo y con el... Además de la manera en que me hablo

-¿Mimi que vez aquí?-Dijo mostrando el su celular

-Miles de mensajes

-¿Y aquí? - Dijo sora cambiando a las llamadas

-Miles de llamadas

-Mimi que no entiendes, está loco por ti, el hizo lo que hizo y se arrepiente, y mucho, por favor hablen, tú lo quieres ¿No? - Mimi asintió - Bueno habla con él, fue el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo

Sora tenía razón tenía que arreglar esto de una buena vez.

Mientras Yamato había llegado a la escuela muy temprano y se metió directamente al salón de música, práctico toda la mañana para poder hacerlo prefecto

-Se nota que la quieres impresionar - Dijo Tai llegando al salón de música

-No sólo impresionar, decirle todo lo que siento, todo lo que necesito de ella

-Wow Yamato si te pego el amor-Tai dijo burlándose de dl

-Cállate, aun no sé si vendrá-Yamato estaba sumamente nervioso

-Lo hará mira-Sora le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que asistirían Yamato se sorprendió al mismo tiempo que su rostro se tornaba rojo, Taichi tan solo rio

Yamato salió rápidamente de ahí, y fue a la explanada donde se suponía iban a tocar, comenzó a ayudar con todos los preparativos aunque sus compañeros no se encontrarán ahí. Al llegar medio día los demás de la banda llegaron y vieron a Yamato volverse loco con un cable enredado que los chicos del staff le dieron para entretenerlo ya que según ellos era una amenaza por intentar ayudar y estropear lo todo

-¿Lo perdonará Koji? - Hiro dijo al ver a Yamato así

-Si no sale bien no-Koji dijo tan frío como siempre

-Vamos Koji, él te ayudo con Izumi_chan, dale una oportunidad-Dijo Ryo golpeando lo ligeramente con el codo

-Yo no hice un teatro así para que Izumi me hiciera caso-Dijo Koji avergonzado

-No ¿Pero quien te llevaba todos los días a la escuela de ella para pasar casualmente? - Hiro dijo

-Además ¿Quién te invita a comer casi diario a casa de su mamá? - Ryo dijo divertido

-Además quien te ayudo a...

-Suficiente, si Ishida me ayudó mucho, y yo lo ayudaré en todo, pero hay algo que no les he dicho y no quiero que se lo digan a Yamato por el momento ¿De acuerdo?

Ambos chicos prestaron toda la atención posible. Takeru y los demás llegaron, junto con Ken y Miyako

-Es que no quiero-Dijo Miyako un poco molesta

-¿Que sucede?-Dijo Izzi al llegar con ellos

-Dile-Dijo ken tomando a Miyako por los hombros

-Yolei está molesta por venir a ver a Yamato, y le dijimos que tiene que perdonar a Yamato por lo que hizo, él quiere arreglar las cosas con Mimi así que no tiene por qué estar molesta-Dijo Hikari hablando por Yolei

-Pero no quiero, no es justo se comportó como un idiota

-Lo sé, sé que fui un idiota, y lo lamento, Yolei discúlpame por lo que le hice a Mimi, no fue mi intención, por eso me humillare públicamente - Yamato apareció detrás de ellos Miyako se sorprendió por lo que le dijo, ella no era la ofendida y aun así se disculpas con ella.

La una de la tarde llegó más pronto de lo que esperaban, comenzaron con un repertorio antiguo, que ellos mismos había hecho, la una y media llegó y Mimi no se encontraba entre el público, Taichi mandaba mensajes a lo loco a Sora, habían ya tocado media hora y ellas no aparecían

-Tomemos un descanso, no vendrá- Dijo Yamato decepcionado a su grupo al terminar la canción, los tres se vieron algo preocupados,

-Está bien, 5 minutos de descanso-Dijo Koji secundándolo

-Yo me los tomaría después de esta última canción mira-Ryo le dijo para que voltear, y al final del público sora y Mimi habían llegado corriendo casi-¿Entonces?

-Damas y caballeros permítanme presentar a Yamato Ishida que dirá unas palabras-Hiro dijo tomando su micrófono sin darle tiempo a Yamato de pensar

-Buenas tardes, ¿Se están divirtiendo? - El público enloqueció, las chicas gritaban, el club de fans y sus amigos en primera fila-Bueno la siguiente canción es algo que acabo de componer, no me dio mucho tiempo así que espero que les guste, y espero que te guste Mimi, porque esta canción es para ti-todos los presentes enloquecieron Mimi se sorprendió y todos voltearon a verla, los murmullos y los rumores empezaron a llegar

-Me debes 10 dólares Momo-Dijo Jun muy orgullosa

-¿Apostaste hermana? -Daisuke dijo muy sorprendido

-Así es-Jun estaba muy orgullosa

-¿Tú también? Dijo Miyako a su hermana

-Si apostamos, yo dije que Mimi y Yamato volverían entre semana-dijo momo sacando dinero de su billetera

-Y yo dije que hasta final de semana con algo épico-dijo jun orgullosa arrebatándole los 10 dólares

Yamato comenzó a tocar su bajo, todo el público guardo silencio, estaban más que atentos ante todo, la voz de llamarlo hizo que más de una enloquecería

**Ironna mono shite tomadotte miageta sora wa [Pensando confusamente en diferentes cosas, miro hacia el cielo azul]**

**Itsumo yori takaku kanjita betu ni sabishiku wa nai yo [Lo veo más alto que lo normal, pero no me siento solo]**

**Motto tsuyoku natte kimo wo mamoritai to chiisaku itte [Quiero hacerme más fuerte y protegerte, tú sonríes y te ríes]**

**Waratta mada daijobu na kiga shita [Diciéndome en voz baja que todo estará bien]**

Mimi escuchaba atentamente la canción y empezó a reconocer frases, inmediatamente sacó su celular, y comenzó a leer todos los mensajes y se dio cuenta de que la canción se la había enviado a ella por mensaje de texto

**Don´t say goodbye [No me digas "Adiós"...]**

**Kimi ja nakya dame nandayo [Si no estás, nada vale la pena]**

**You say goodbye [Dices "Adiós"...]**

**Taoteba sonna toki mo [Quizás eso no es tan así...]**

**Boku ni totte [Pero para mí...]**

**Kimi wa kakegaenai hito [Tú eres alguien irremplazable]**

**Bokura ga kawashita yasoku wa itsumo koko ni [La promesa que hicimos la mantendre siempre junto a mi]**

-Me envió la canción - Le dijo a Sora, algo que la pelirroja no entendió-Si mira aquí esta-dijo enseñándole a Sora el teléfono

-Es verdad, vez todo lo que está haciendo por ti, y aun así no lo quieres perdonar - Dijo Sora

**Kimi wa kakegaenai hito [Tú eres alguien irremplazable]**

**Bokura ga kawashita yasoku wa itsumo koko ni [La promesa que hicimos la mantendré siempre junto a mi]**

**Hanasaki o kasumeta kaze ni suzuhi sa o kanjite nando ma [Siento la frescura de este viento pasajero que roza sutilmente mi nariz]**

**Maitoshi kito omoidasu daro to omoota [Y por momentos me pregunto si en cada año recordare lo que senti]**

**Kise wame kuta bora motto nari na ate kutta yori na karatatsu [Otra estación ha llegado a la edad adulta y a lo lejos, cerca de un final...]**

**Warasa wo ima mo kiku habataka sete [Se pueden ver, alas que aletean majestuosamente]**

De primera fila Taichi corrió para encontrarse con sora y Mimi

-Que tanto hacen, las estaba esperando desde hace tiempo

-Lo sentimos, pero es que fue una noche…difícil…Dijo sora un poco apenada

-¿Difícil?, dormiste casi toda la noche, yo no-Dijo Mimi un poco resentida por lo que su amiga había dicho

-Dejen de hablar tanto y tu ven conmigo-Dijo Tai empujando a Mimi entre el publico

**Don´t say love you [No digas "Te quiero"...]**

**Moo sugu shigan mate [Rápido me aferro a la suerte]**

**I say love you [Digo "Te quiero"...]**

**Himaette todo keiyo [Nuestros pechos cogen valor]**

El público comenzó a abrirles camino, ella podía ver perfectamente el camino recto hasta el escenario, entonces Yamato comenzó su solo de armónica. Era lo más hermoso que había escuchado, Taichi la dejó en medio de toda esa gente

**Kimi ni totte [Y para ti...]**

**Boku ano naso unsaidaro [¿Que significa sentir mi presencia?]**

**Kako aruku demo kimi natte chii atta nai unda yo [Pero no puedo ayudar en nada si vuelves a irte lejos otra vez]**

Yamato en su solo de armónica bajo del escenario, uno de los del staff le pasó un micrófono cuando ya se encontraba abajo. Al encontrarse abajo comenzó a caminar en dirección a Mimi, todo mundo comenzó a abrirle camino hasta llegar a Mimi

**Don´t say goodbye [No me digas "Adiós"...]**

**Kimi ja nakya dame nandayo [Si no estás, nada vale la pena]**

**You say goodbye [Dices "Adiós"...]**

**Sonna koto iwa naide [No pienses que te olvidare...]**

Al encontrarla la vio tal hermosa se encontraba frente a ella por fin, su corazón se aceleró demasiado le tomó la mano mientras continuaba cantando, y ella no lo rechazo

**Boku ni totte [Pero para mí...]**

**Kimi wa kakegaenai hito [Tu eres alguien irremplazable]**

**Bokura ga kawashita yasoku wa itsumo koko ni [La promesa que hicimos la mantendré siempre junto a mi]**

Al terminar la canción le susurro algo al oído, los gritos de todos se hicieron presentes, sacándolo de ellos mismos, todos los rodeaban todos veían

-Ishida ya besarla-sus compañeros de escuela empezaron a gritarle

Mimi comenzó a sonrojaras

-No que las americanas son muy liberales, bésalo Tachikawa-Jun le grito a Mimi, todos comenzaron a gritar cosas que nadie entendía.

Yamato no sabía que hacer no sabía que pasaría, vio a Mimi sonreír maliciosamente, y sin que se diera oportunidad de nada, Mimi lo jalo de la playera y lo beso.

* * *

**Y este queridos, es el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia. Me costo mucho hacerlo por mis benditos estados de animo pero al final lo saque, se que tarde mucho y les pido una disculpa y agradezco a cada persona que lo lee y que deja sus comentarios, los cuales me hacen muy feliz leerlos, por que me da animo de continuar con la historia. Gracias por su paciencia y también les agradezco que les haya gustado. NO EL MIMATO NO DESAPARECERA DE ESTA CUENTA, ya estoy trabajando en al menos tres historias, un oneshort y dos historias largas, no hare spoiler de que trataran pero solo diré que es MIMATO. **


	16. Mimi y KOD

Capítulo 16 Mimi y K.O.D

Yamato estaba sonrojado, el beso sintió que duró más de lo que él esperaba, no escucho nadas, el silencio se hizo presente en el patio de la escuela, sentía la respiración de Mimi en su rostro, el corazón se le iba a salir, todo fue tan rápido, no lo había planeado así, no sabía que había pasado en verdad, Dios esa chica sí que estaba loca, y eso le encantaba. Mimi se separó de él lentamente, la vio sonreír con esa cara de malicia en su ser, como si el beso hubiera apagado el sonido al terminarlo lo volvió a encender, no dudo la tomó de la mano y salió corriendo de ahí.

Corrieron a más no poder, y cuando acordó ya estaban en el tercer piso del edificio

-Eres un tonto me hiciste correr mucho-dijo Mimi jadeando y soltándose de su mano

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Yamato levanto un poco la voz entre molesto, apenado, y otro montón de sentimientos que no podía controlar realmente estaba avergonzado de lo que Mimi había hecho

-¿Yo? Tú fuiste el que me trajo corriendo como loco - Dijo Mimi sentándose en la silla del profesor

-No hablo de eso, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me besaste? - Dijo bastante avergonzado Yamato poniendo las manos en el escritorio del profesor

Mimi había olvidado eso con la carrera que había hecho gracias a Yamato

-Por qué quería hacerlo-dijo desviando la mirada de él

-¿Querías...Hacerlo? - Yamato se avergonzó aún más

-Sí, lo quería...yo

-Yo-Dijeron al mismo tiempo él y Mimi y entonces un silencio incómodo-escucha... Lamento todo lo que ocurrió, lo lamento mucho-Dijo Yamato arrodilladose delante de ella mientras le tomaba de las manos-todo lo que pasó aquel día fue un muy, muy mal entendido, estaba molesto por que estaba realmente confundido, yo...yo realmente no sabía cómo, en que momento tu habías entrado a mí, no lo entendía, me confundidas tanto, yo no sabía cómo manejar la situación

-¿Y sora? - Mimi dijo levantando la vista por primera vez en minutos

-Sora... Sora me gustaba, para sora era la canción, pero tú... Tú la hiciste tuya, eso realmente era lo que me tenía confundido, el hecho de estar a tu lado en casi todo momento, el que le pusieras ese sentimiento, como si me cantarás que estabas enamorada de mí, me confundió, eres diferente a como te recordaba, y eso me encantó, te... Te diré algo-Dijo Yamato sentándose en la pared aun tomándole las manos, jamás sentí por Sora ese deseo de abrazarla, de besarla, de hacer esa locura que hice ahorita contigo, si le dedique una canción, pero no le cante esa canción, la cante contigo, el sentimiento era para ti, creí que ocultaba bien ese sentimiento en el escenario, pero al parecer todos se dieron cuenta menos tu-Dijo Yamato riendo un poco

-Creí que le cantabas a esa chica, ósea a Sora, hasta ese día me di cuenta de que era para ella, tu… También me confundiste, eras una tundra conmigo, eras frío, no me querías en el grupo, y de repente tu y yo estábamos todo el tiempo hablando, escuchando música, tuvimos muchos problemas, y siempre me apoyaste, realmente no te esperaba en mi casa esos días, realmente no esperaba que me ayudaras, pero lo hiciste, quería estar contigo más y más tiempo, quería demostrarte que me gustabas, pero las cosas fueron empeorando, tu aun así estabas conmigo, yo ese día en la sala de música no me esperaba ese beso, odie a Hiro, odie a Ryo, odie a Koji por interrumpirlo-Dijo Mimi riendo

-Perdóname, en verdad perdóname, no quise que todo esto pasara de esta manera, desde hace una semana tu y yo deberíamos estar saliendo-dijo Yamato ahora con una sonrisa pícara que hizo que Mimi se sonrojara quiso protestar decirle que él había sido el culpable pero que podría decirle

-Yo... Nunca he salido con nadie-Dijo avergonzada Mimi

-¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera en América? - Yamato dijo sorprendido, a lo que Mimi negó con la cabeza-Pues ese beso no es de alguien que nunca haya salido con nadie-Dijo otra vez pícaramente, Mimi enrojecido y oculto su rostro entre sus manos Yamato río un poco-Eres linda-Mimi se apeno más-dime ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-¿A qué te refieres? -Mimi dejó de ocultarse para poder hablar un poco más con el

-Sí, ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres salir conmigo? O me quieres ver morir de desesperación por que no puedo estar contigo- Dijo Yamato un poco apenado

-No te quiero ver morir de desesperación, pero… Yo Si quisiera salir contigo… Pero… ¿Volveré a ser molestada? - Mimi le dijo recordando los incidentes pasados

-No lo creo, esas chicas ya no están en esta escuela y pues las demás todas te adoran, adoran tu voz

-¿Fue verdad lo que me dijiste en el patio?

-¿Qué cosa?- Yamato sabía realmente a qué se refería pero le encantaba ver a Mimi bastante avergonzada

-Que...tu sabes…-Dijo apenada

-No, no lo sé así que dime-Yamato le encantaba esa expresión en ella

-Que me... Amabas - Dijo Mimi al borde de explotar de vergüenza

-Si-dijo fríamente Yamato-Te amo Mimi-Yamato se levantó de la pared, y muy formal parado correctamente frente a ella dijo-Mimi Tachikawa quieres ser mi novia

Mimi por poco y se desmaya, pero avergonzadamente asintió con la cabeza, Yamato expulsó todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, y como si fuese hecho apropósito sonó su teléfono, era Ryo

-Si te dijo que si ven inmediatamente, si te dijo que no ven inmediatamente

-¿Qué ocurre? Dijo Yamato algo preocupado

-Prometimos hora y media de música y llevamos 35 minutos apenas, los maestros empiezan a llegar y Koji se está impacientando-Dijo Ryo, Yamato volteo a ver a Mimi

-¿Ocurre algo?- Dijo Mimi algo preocupada

-Tengo que volver a tocar-Dijo Yamato algo apenado por su acción

-Descuida, ve, no tengo problema - Dijo Mimi sonriendo le

-Gracias-dijo Yamato-Mi novia si me dio permiso de continuar tocando-Dijo Yamato a Ryo tan solo escucho del otro lado de la línea como Ryo y Hiro gritaban de alegría

-Eh Yamato-un altavoz se escuchó afuera de la ventana, ambos salieron a ver, era Tai con todos los demás, traía un megáfono-¿Te dijo que si? - ambos enrojecieron y volvieron dentro del salón

-¿De dónde sacó un megáfono? - Mimi preguntó

-Jun y Momoe traían uno-dijo Yamato

-Ishida mueve tu obeso trasero y ven - Escucho nuevamente por el teléfono

-vamos, tenemos que cantar

-¿Tenemos?-Mimi dijo extrañada

-Si Butterfly ya no es lo mismo sin ti-Dijo Yamato extendiendo la mano, Mimi tomó su mano y fueron al patio de la escuela

Mimi interpretó dos canciones con ellos, Butterfly y volvieron a tocar Aikotoba, todos sus amigos estaban presentes y los apoyaban lo más que podían. Después de interpretar las dos canciones de las cuales el público se volvió a enamorar Mimi bajo del escenario, Miyako la abrazo

-Se disculpó conmigo - Le dijo a Mimi-No era conmigo y aun así se disculpó, ¿Le dijiste que si? O ¿Al menos te dijo que si querías salir con él? - Miyako quería saberlo todo

-Sí y si, fue tan… No Se tan lindo tan tierno, no se es algo que jamás había visto de él

-Vez que Yamato no estaba jugando contigo-Dijo Sora uniéndose a la platica

-Tenías razón-Dijo Mimi un poco avergonzada

-Espero que después de esto vuelvas a comer con nosotros-Dijo Taichi ahora uniéndose a la plática, Mimi asintió muy feliz

Después del concierto Yamato bajo a buscar a Mimi sin darse cuenta de que Koji había desaparecido casi inmediatamente. Decidieron todos ir a celebrar a casa de Ryo nuevamente, Koji llegando más tarde que todos. La fiesta fue muy divertida

-Me alegro que todo se haya solucionado y que al fin te hayas decidido-Le dijo en un momento de la fiesta Joe a Yamato

-No fue algo difícil y a la vez si, por mi orgullo y por malos entendidos, pero al fin decidí que quiero estar con Mimi-dijo algo apenado Yamato

-Me alegro por ti-Dijo Joe alegre por él.

Al terminar la fiesta todos regresaron a casa, Yamato acompañó por primera vez a Mimi a su casa, caminaban en un silencio un poco incómodo

-Oye…-Dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Oye…eh…Mimi…tengo una duda-Dijo Yamato a lo que Mimi volteo a verlo-Que…que le dirás a tus padres-Dijo Yamato bastante nervioso

-No lo había pensado, pero no creo que tengamos problemas-Dijo Mimi sonriéndole, pero realmente Yamato estaba algo preocupado, por lo que había pasado con el club de fans-Y ¿Tu padre que dirá?

-Realmente…nada, mi padre piensa desde hace semanas que tú y yo salimos-Dijo sonriendo Yamato, Mimi se sonrojo

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a casa de Mimi, estaban bajo el edificio, cuando Yamato la jalo y la beso sin siquiera avisarle

-Me la debías-Dijo Yamato después del beso, la tomaba por la cintura sin soltarla y con una voz ronca le dijo-Aquí en Japón el chico es el que da el primer paso, además, te prometí un beso lo recuerdas, el último mensaje que te envié anoche

Mimi estaba sonrojada, temblaba entre los brazos de Yamato, ella tan solo asintió, y entonces otro beso fue colocado en sus labios, sintió que el mundo desaparecía por completo, no le importo realmente nada en ese momento, ni quien los viera. Después del beso Yamato le sonrió hermosamente que ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-¿Te acompaño hasta arriba?-Yamato le dijo viendo hacia la casa de Mimi

-Eh así está bien, gracias Yamato por traerme-Dijo ella sonriéndole

-Está bien, descansa, que anoche no dormiste nada

-Como lo supiste-Dijo Mimi bastante extrañada, solamente lo sabían ella y Sora y…-Tai

-Tai-Dijeron al mismo tiempo, y ambos rieron

Mimi se despidió de él y se fue corriendo hasta su casa, ya era un poco de noche habían perdido la noción del tiempo en la fiesta y ya daban pasadas de las nueve, Yamato continuo de camino a casa cuando antes de salir de la zona del edificio de Mimi se encontró con el padre de ella

-Hola Yamato, buenas noches-Le dijo el señor Tachikawa

-Buenas noches señor, vine a traer a Mimi, disculpe la demora, pero tuvimos una reunión en casa de un amigo-Dijo un poco avergonzado Yamato

-Oh, ya veo una fiesta, me alegra que se hayan divertido, y sobre todo que se hayan reconciliado-Yamato no respondió a ello, dedujo que Mimi les había contado sobre que se habían peleado-Ella estuvo muy triste por días, pero no sabíamos porque y tú ya no volviste a la casa, así que su madre y yo pensamos que habían tenido un problema-Dijo un poco serio Keisuke, Yamato no supo que contestarle-Lo bueno es que todo se solucionó-Dijo el padre de la castaña con una sonrisa

-Si todo está mejor ahora, disculpe los inconvenientes-Yamato dijo apenado

-Descuida. ¿Oye que tal si vienes el siguiente sábado a comer?

Yamato no supo que decir por el nerviosismo así que tan solo asintió con la cabeza

-Perfecto te esperaremos el siguiente sábado.

Después de esa charla ambos continuaron con su camino, Yamato unas calles después le mando un mensaje a Mimi

_"__Tu padre me invito a comer el siguiente fin de semana",_ pero no tuvo respuesta inmediata hasta 10 minutos después

_"__Mis padres apostaron a que cual era la fecha de que empezamos a salir…papá gano, hacen dinero a mis costillas" _y mando un emoticón de carita enojada

Yamato rio, no supo cómo, todo el mundo se dio cuenta antes que ella.

Al llegar a casa su madre casualmente estaba en la ventana fingiendo que la limpiaba, pero Mimi no se la creyó ya que eran pasadas las 9 de la noche, después de eso Satoe estaba muy nerviosa, a los pocos minutos su padre llegó con una sonrisa, ella no entendía nada, hasta que llegó el mensaje de Yamato, y entendió que su padre habló con él y su madre los espiaba.

-Por cierto querida me debes algo-Dijo Keisuke a Satoe

-No es cierto porque ya llevaban varios días

-No apenas hoy-Dijo su padre muy confiado

-¿De qué hablan? - Mimi no entendía nada de lo que decían

-Desde cuando sales con Yamato San-Dijeron sus padres al unísono poniéndola un poco nerviosa

-Hoy-Dijo bastante nerviosa de una represalia, nunca le prohibieron nada, y ella temía que por eso la regalaran

-Te lo dije así que gane-dijo su padre muy confiado a lo que su madre fue a su bolso y le entregó un billete

-No entiendo que pasa díganme - Dijo Mimi bastante sorprendida

-Tu madre decía que desde dos o tres semanas salías con Yamato San, y yo le dije que no que apenas andaban viendo si salían o no, y yo tenía razón así que gane la apuesta-Dijo su padre muy contento mientras su madre estaba de mal humor

-¡¿Espera que?! ¡¿Apostaron a mis cosillas?! ¡¿Lo que yo quería o no era una apuesta?! - Mimi dijo demasiado sorprendida

-Pues si-dijeron los dos muy orgullosos

Aparentemente el viaje que hicieron esos días les había aburrido que tuvieron que inventarse algo, pensó Mimi, ya en su cuarto le contó a Yamato lo que había pasado, y ella misma no entendía como todo mundo sabía que era lo que Yamato quería y ella en su orgullo pensaba otra cosa. No supo en qué momento cayó dormida pero lo necesitaba, Yamato no se sorprendió que después de eso ya no hubiera comunicación sabía que no había dormido para nada así que la dejó descansar.

Esa semana pasó muy común, no sabían cómo actuar estando con él otro, así que no actuaron muy diferente de cómo lo hacían siempre, excepto Yamato que se volvió más cálido con Mimi, a la hora del almuerzo como siempre se reunían todos, pero ahora de estar separados comían al lado del otro. Había ocasiones en las que Mimi le llevaba algo de comer que ella misma había preparado

-Te quiere poner gordito y quiere que no te le escapes-Dijo Tai un día en el salón

-Sientes envidia porque a mí sí me traen comida-dijo Yamato orgulloso de ello

-Sora, Sorita, porque no me traes comida rica de la que tu preparas, ya llevamos varias semanas saliendo y no he probado tus delicias-Dijo Tai cuál niño chiquito

-Gracias Yamato ahora tendré que cocinar doble-dijo sora algo fastidiada

Yamato tan solo esbozo una sonrisa de diversión.

El fin de semana llegó, y como todos los sábados Koji se encontraba en casa de su madre, estaban a la mesa alrededor de medio día cuando su teléfono sonó, se disculpó con su madre y con su hermano y contestó, cuando su hermano escucho un golpe en la sala, y fue a revisar que pasaba cuando se encontró a Koji tirado en el suelo inconsciente, con el celular en mano

-Bueno, bueno, Koji, te encuentras bien- Koichi logro escuchar por el teléfono así que lo tomo

-¿Hola, quien habla? Habla el hermano de Koji, él se desmayó no sé qué ocurra, quien habla-Dijo Koichi algo preocupado-Mama ven-Grito al mismo tiempo, su madre llegó a prisa y vio tal escena

-Habla Yamaki Mitsuo de Studio Record hablaba con tu hermano que necesito que vengan al estudio de grabación para firmar el contrato

-¿Contrato? De qué habla – Koichi dijo preocupado, su madre también estaba preocupada

-Lo siento, creo que por eso se desmayó, la disquera patrocinadora del concurso de hace poco le gustó mucho el material de K.O.D y ha decidido sacarlo como grupo secundario para finales de año, así que hay mucho que hacer y poco tiempo-Dijo el señor Yamaki

-Pero si ellos no ganaron-Dijo Koichi algo preocupado no entendía bien que pasaba

-Hemos escogido a K.O.D para grabar aunque no hayan ganado, creo que eso fue lo que impresionó a Koji-dijo y escucho una risa del otro lado del teléfono. Koichi no entendía bien pero tenía que despertar a su hermano en ese momento para que le explicara muchas cosas.

En casa de Mimi, ella ayudaba a su madre a preparar la mesa para la comida con Yamato, estaba muy nerviosa por ese encuentro, había ido con él un día anterior a buscar una camisa, para esa ocasión, a petición de él. Habían dado casi la 1 y él no llegaba, bueno la comida era a la una de la tarde, pero los nervios la ponían ansiosa. Después de unos minutos tocaron el timbre, Mimi salió corriendo y en la puerta se encontraba Yamato con un paquete en las manos

-Buenas…tardes-Dijo el rubio estando más tranquilo que ella, pero en el fondo sentía que estaba entrando a la boca del lobo por su propia cuenta.

-Pasa…pasa-Dijo Mimi bastante nerviosa, Yamato entro y escucho como le decía que se tranquilizara que todo iba a estar bien

Satoe lo recibió efusivamente, inclusive le dio un abrazo, algo a lo que Yamato no estaba acostumbrado, ni siquiera que su propia madre le diese uno. Cabe mencionar que la comida con los señores Tachikawa estaba siendo un éxito, los padres de su novia estaban tomando las cosas muy tranquilamente, y mientras pasaban los minutos Mimi se relajaba más, a media comida Yamato se disculpó por que su teléfono no dejaba de sonar con mensajes y de repente una llamada telefónica de Ryo entro

-¡¿Que?! Estoy con los padres de Mimi-Dijo casi en susurro bastante molesto

-Salte de ahí tenemos que ir al estudio-La voz del joven sonaba bastante agitada y ansiosa

-¿Cual estudio? ¿De qué hablas Ryo? ¿Estás bien?

Y de repente golpes en la puerta y el timbre en casa de Mimi interrumpió la paz, Yamato se atrevió a abrir la puerta, y vio que los padres de Mimi salían a la sala, en la entrada estaba Hiro

-Vámonos nos están esperando abajo-Dijo Hiro también muy alterado

-A ver, espérate un minuto que pasa-Yamato estaba realmente confundido con eso

-No te lo quisimos decir, por que estabas en busca de Mimi, hola señores Tachikawa-Dijo Hiro saliéndose del tema, los padres de Mimi e incluso la misma chica se quedaron extrañados de esa situación-Como sea, uno de los representantes de Studio Record, le hablo a Koji hace dos semanas, y nos hicieron una audición secreta el día del festival para ver si calificábamos para que nos hicieran un contrato, Yamato nos contrataron para grabar un disco-Yamato casi se desmaya en los brazos de Hiro, los Tachikawa se asustaron-Oye estas pesadito-Dijo Hiro ayudándolo

-¿Enserio?-Yamato no cabía de felicidad con ello

-Enserio, y le hablaron a Koji hoy para que fuéramos a firmar

-Pero estoy con los padres de Mimi

-Ve hijo, es una oportunidad única-Dijo Keisuke

Yamato volteo a verlos y vio que todos afirmaban

-Cuando seas famoso nos invitas a comer-Satoe dijo muy feliz

-Es un trato-Dijo Yamato-Lo lamente Mimi pero…-Dijo acercándose a su novia

-Entiendo, y si no es esto tu padre te hará entrar a una escuela de leyes, anda ve y rómpete una pierna-Dijo mientras le daba un tierno abrazo

-Julieta ya vámonos, Koji y su madre y Ryo nos esperan abajo, pasaron por mi

Y ambos jóvenes salieron. Al llegar no esperaron mucho estaban en una gran oficina con grandes ventanas, en ella un hombre de treinta y tantos casi cuarenta revisando unos papeles, a su lado una joven pelirroja vestida con traje apuntaba unas cosas, el sonido del Zippo que traía aquel hombre en la otra mano, era el único presente en ese lugar

-Bueno chicos esperemos a que todos lleguen y comenzaremos con las firmas-Los chicos esperaron ansiosamente, entro una chica rubia de pelo corto con un montón de papales que le dio a Yamaki Mitsuo, aquel hombre rubio-Gracias Megumi-La chica sonrió-Bueno solo nos falta una persona y comenzaremos con el papeleo, ¿A qué hora llegara la señorita Tachikawa?

-Mimi-Dijeron todos al unísono

-Sí, sin ella el grupo no está completo-Dijo calmado el señor Mitsuo

-Vera, Mimi es miembro no oficial del grupo, nos ha ayudado algunas ocasiones, pero no es miembro oficial-Koji dijo calmado

-¿De verdad? Es una lástima porque no estamos buscando un grupo de chicos, realmente estamos buscando un grupo mixto, y si es así, esto no tiene sentido-Aquel hombre se quedó viendo a los cuatro jóvenes-Tenemos ya un grupo de chicos como se llama…

-Carry! Señor-Dijo la pelirroja

-Sí, ellos pero a nosotros nos gustó esa combinación que tuvieron, esa magia que hacías tu Ishida con Tachikawa, eso es lo que estamos buscando, lamentablemente los jueces fueron algo injustos, pero he visto que han hecho temblar e hicieron llorar a más de uno

-Señor…-Ryo se atrevió a decir-Nos permitiría media hora para ir a buscar a Mimi, es que realmente ella no sabía nada de esto

-Tienen treinta minutos, si no, esto llegara hasta aquí

Los 4 hicieron una reverencia y salieron lo más tranquilos posibles de esa sala

-Hay que ir por ella-Ryo decía

-Pero solo sabe que nos darán a nosotros el contrato-Yamato dijo

-No importa, en manos de ella esta esto-Dijo Koji algo alterado

-Nos la debes Yamato, tienes que convencerla si no el grupo llegara hasta aquí-Dijo Hiro

-Está bien se las debo vamos

Los cuatro salieron corriendo de ese lugar, la madre de Koji que los esperaba abajo los llevo nuevamente a casa de Mimi, tocaron la puerta y Satoe se sorprendió de verlos a los cuatro ahí

-Mimi, necesitamos que venga-Dijo Yamato algo ansioso

-¿Que pasa querido?

Mimi salió a ver que ocurría

-¿Todo bien?

-No, no nos darán el contrato si…-Dijo Yamato antes de ser interrumpido por Koji

-Te quieren a ti en el grupo si no nos dan el contrato

Mimi se sorprendió

-Pero…yo no soy parte de K.O.D

-Eso no importa ya, lo que importante es que de ti depende de nuestro futuro, si no en 20 minutos todo estará perdido

Mimi miro a su madre, y a su padre que se encontraba en la sala

-Ve cariño, te apoyaremos siempre-Dijo su madre

-Sí, una hija artista y su novio también, es un orgullo

-Que dices Mimi, ¿Cuento contigo?-Yamato le extendió una mano, a lo que Mimi tomo con mucho miedo, entre todos la jalaron fuera del departamento

-Idiotas mis zapatos-Dijo mientras corrían con ella por el pasillo, Satoe le dio a Koji un par de zapatillas que Mimi se puso en el automóvil.

Al llegar a la compañía disquera, el señor Mitsuo no puso objeción alguna, y les dio el contrato inmediatamente, les dijo que se les proporcionaría un manager en caso de que en unos días no contaran con uno, también les dijo que el contrato era por dos discos, si no funcionaba como ellos esperaban el contrato no sería renovado, además de que había una gira promocional, y que la escuela la terminarían por correo estando en esa gira, todo iba a ser en grande, iban a ser el segundo grupo de la disquera pero, el señor Mitsuo, aseguro que en poco tiempo se volverían el primer grupo de la disquera con esa magia que hacían Yamato y Mimi.

Al salir todos estaban muy contentos, Mimi realmente no esperaba que eso le sucediera, no estaba en sus planes ser una artista, mucho menos grabar en un disco, pero estando con Yamato las cosas no sonaban tan mal, fueron a celebrar a una pizzería, pero Yamato saco a Mimi del lugar, sin previo aviso la abrazo con mucha ternura y gratitud

-Gracias, en verdad gracias, sin ti, esto nunca hubiera ocurrido-Dijo Yamato al oído de Mimi-Sin ti, ni siquiera hubiéramos entrado al concurso, ni nadie nos hubiera escuchado, no tengo manera de agradecerte-Dijo Yamato soltándola para verla a los ojos-Estaba muy equivocado de ti Mimi, has sido mi amuleto de la suerte en estos dos meses, gracias a ti mi vida ha cambiado, y no tengo manera de agradecértelo-Mimi no sabía que decir, estaba casi en shock, jamás se imaginó que Yamato ya no sería el señor tundra con ella

-Un beso-Dijo Mimi algo apenada, Yamato no entendió bien a que se refería-Me puedes agradecer con un beso-Dijo desviando la mirada de el

Yamato sonrió, aún seguía siendo la niña caprichosa que pedía cosas sin importar que pasara

-¿Aquí?-Dijo Yamato algo apenado, Mimi asintió

Yamato cumpliría ese capricho aunque todos lo vieran Yamato beso a Mimi con tanta ternura

-Te prometo que te agradeceré todos los días, no solo con un beso, como tú me lo pediste…si no que nunca me cansare de besarte.

* * *

**Bueno chicos, hasta aquí llego esta historia, gracias por todo su apoyo a todos los que leyeron y a todos los que estuvieron al pendiente de esta historia y sobre todo a estas personitas:**

**Cary **

**qq- un chico que no hablaba español pero aun así se dio el tiempo de comentar**

**Mariacre02**

**Guest **

**LadyWitheRose**

**mimato bombon kou**

**RubyKaiba**

**mariacredenza02**

**Adrit126 que le tengo un cariño especial por que estuvo al pendiente de esta historia desde la otra cuenta donde empecé a subir la historia**

**Gracias a todos por todo, y aclaraciones del ultimo capitulo Yamaki Mitsuo, apareció en digimon tamers, no recuerdo bien si le cambiaron el nombre en Latinoamérica pero lo tenia que incluir y sus dos asistentes Reika Ootori y Megumi Onodera, espero que les haya gustado y que no me desapareceré del mimato, ya hay otra historia Papá por siempre, y por ahí traeré muchas mas historias **


End file.
